We All Wear Masks
by rivermer
Summary: Sometimes having to live life as two separate people can be troubling. Sooner or later two worlds will collide and hopefully Robin, his team & his new friend can survive the fallout as an approaching danger draws near to them all. No one is safe. Rob/Babs
1. Prologue

**Hello.**

**Wow I haven't really gotten in the grove of writing for a long while, but this show is just so freaking amazing. Seriously I haven't liked a cartoon this much since Justice League Unlimited. Robin is cool as can be and I could probably go on and on about why he is the greatest but I will restrain myself. That speech is long winded and I fear you will never make it to the actual story if I start.**

**Anyways, I sort of came up with this idea after seeing the episode Schooled. I sort of worked it out in my head and wasn't entirely motivated to write until after seeing Denial (An episode that was good but could have been way better if Rob had been in it. I'm just saying.) Other then that I hope you like it and leave a review. All constructive criticism is appreciated just please be kind if you do leave a review.**

**P.S. I do not own Young Justice. It would be really freaking cool if I did! There would be a lot of Robin screen time in every episode if I did own it. Sadly that is not the case, which is why I am always looking forward to Friday nights now.**

**

* * *

**

Prologue:

(All Those In Need Of A Rescue Raise Your Hand)

_"We all wear masks, and the time comes when we cannot remove them without removing some of our own skin." ~André Berthiaum_

The sound of heavy footsteps pounding on the floor echoed harshly throughout the room. Yells of anger and frustration becoming more apparent to the boy trapped inside, working tirelessly on the only chance of rescue he had left. He pulled at the mess of wires that hung above him as he laid underneath the main console, hastily stripping them and then connecting different ones back together.

"I think our time is running out," another commented while moving to the center of the room. Outside on of the locked doors someone was furiously trying to break in.

"Doing the best I can."

"I'm not saying your not. Nope. Not at all."

"Like I buy that," DIck jokingly mumbled out as he stripped another wire using his teeth.

"Well I do."

"mmm huh…"

"I do."

"Seriously?"

"I've always believed in you," she stated again. It was the truth. Through thick and thin she full heartedly believed that there was nothing that she and Dick were not capable of achieving. After tonight, that belief had been proven time and time again and though they weren't out of the woods yet she knew that they could get through this. They could get through anything because they had each other and that made them a force to be reckoned with.

Outside the barrage on the doors suddenly stopped sending the room into an eerie silence that neither of them expected. She looked from her spot beside Dick, eyeing the door that had previously granted access to the room. She could hear that even he had stopped working for a moment. She found this sudden silence to be unnerving, that is until, the loud sounds of metal impacting metal rung out. "Dick!"

"Please work, please work, please work," he repeated over and over as he connected the final two wires resulting in a zap of electricity to his fingers. "Ow."

"Dick!"

"I'm alright," he said while jumping up from the floor to see a pulsating green light blip on the screen. Finally, he was feeling the aster. "Time to go."

"Where?"

He titled his head towards the large window overlooking the main platform and smiled. "What happens when you eliminate the probable?"He could see the way her eyes were beginning to light up as she too was now making the connection. "All that's left however impossible…"

"Must be the truth," she finished with a grin.

"Or the exit."

"Excellent." She enthusiastically cried taking the gun and aiming it squarely at the window. The four shots shattering the glass as one of the secured doors to their room was about to give way to the hard hit of another gun.

"Elementary," he said while reaching for her hand and holding onto it tight. The jump was a good twenty feet and their landing wasn't one either of them was particularly proud of. They rolled across the floor, doing their best to keep the momentum going and the weight off their feet before jumping up to run. A hail of gun fire trailing after them as they ran for the nearest cover.

It wasn't long before the bullets stopped flying. They could only imagine that a certain person in charge was far from happy about how this night was currently turning out. The thought however comforting wasn't enough to give them any sense of false security or hope. They ran behind objects and did their best to remain out of sight. Their only chance was to remain hidden until help arrived.

And now that the signal was out it wouldn't be to long until someone showed up. Someone who would rescue them and put their attacker behind bars before Dick could do something stupid, like being a hero. He knew that he had to maintain this act of being a victim, not only for his captors sake but also for the girl sneaking around the this oil rig with him.

However and this is a big however, he drew the line at being a helpless victim of circumstance. He may not be able to save the day by being the Boy Wonder but he'd be damned if he just sat around and did nothing while they were threatened and attacked. He could rise to the occasion. He could be a hero, even an ordinary one and that was enough to encourage him to let his true form show.

Richard Grayson could be every bit the hero that Robin was. He may not have all the gadgets or the bold childish humor of a hero who has been at the game long enough to stare a dangerous villain in the face with a joke. But he could save her. Richard Grayson could save her from anymore more suffering, even if he had to take a beating to prove it. He may not be the superhero to save them both but he could be a hero for her. He could save her and that was enough.

"You all right?" He asked after noticing her limp for some time now. She didn't once complain and he knew she wouldn't. She could be just as stubborn as he was and that's why he decided to stop here and pretend to rub his shoulder. Yes, there was a bit of pain but it was far down on the scale from one to ten. He just wanted to give her a reason to rest without letting her know that it was all for her benefit. "I'm feeling a bit whelmed myself."

"Whelmed?"

"Yeah."

"Learn that one from your friends too?"

"It's a pretty accurate description I think," he sheepishly replied. It was just another check added to the count of times he's let the distinction between Robin and Dick blur. "You?"

"Oh you know, I do this all the time," she jokingly retorted with a wince. "All the time."

He watched her shift all her weight onto one foot and try to act like it was nothing. They really were quite a pair. "Barbara?"

"Yes?"

He gave her a sympathetic look before directing his gaze toward her bad leg. Hinting without words that he knew she was in pain.

"What?"

"Really?" He asked trying to not sound incredulous, but as of right now he couldn't afford to be the worrisome friend.

"Ok, ok, i'll admit it," she replied after seeing the way he was looking at her. He looked somewhere between worried and annoyed but the tone he had used to say it was lighthearted enough to let her know he wasn't mad. "The landing wasn't one of my best."

He smiled at that. Even in the face of danger she was trying to keep the conversation light and humorous. Something that even he was guilty of doing on more then one occasion tonight. "Now was that so hard to say?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

She narrowed her eyes at him and he just grinned in response. It was that same grin that made her annoyance melt away. Really, how could anyone stay made at him? "You win this round, but I'm onto you?"

"Uh huh."

"I am," she stated with a smile. Really, he had no idea the affect he had on her. They were being hunted down, quite literally and yet neither of them was willing to give into despair. They had their jokes to make the most of their situation, even a dire one like this. He could make her smile and feel like they were seemingly safe. "I know your methods."

"Uh-huh."

She wanted to say something back but she knew better. Dick's demeanor had quickly changed. Sometimes it was like she was seeing a different person. His posture was more rigid then normal. It was like he was ready for a fight and that was something she had never known Dick to be; a fighter. Or at least a physical fighter. He could fight with his words and his intellect but she had never once seen him in an actual fight. Sure she knew he could be a fighter but in all the time she had known him he has never once carried himself like one. He always seemed so unassuming, meek, and modest.

Yet, here and now, he continued to prove that the very soul of a fighter lived on within him. He looked ready and poised. His eyes scanning the area around him alert to any and all movement. It was times like this that she really thought to herself that there was more to her best friend.

"We need to move," he whispered as he took her hand in his again. They moved around the vast platform. Always sticking to the shadows and remaining as low to the ground as humanly possible.

He led her every which way, in an attempt to out maneuver their captors. Years of working beside the Batman had attuned his senses to survive. His eyes adjusted quicker to changes in light and he could hear so much more now. Not to the extent of Superboy, but he could still hear more then the average person. He could pick out noises and find the source and directionality of them. Something that was greatly helping him in this game of cat and mouse. Though he knew that sooner or later they would run out of places to run and little did he know that it was about to happen.

As they ran the outer rim of the platform one of the pursuers had finally caught up to them. He came from behind a blind corner and tackled Dick sending them both over the railing.

"Dick!"

He could hear her yelling from up above and he groaned as he lay on his back. His fall had been broken by another platform. A really hard metal platform that upon impact with knocked the wind out from his lungs. He turned over. He still was trying to get his breathing back to normal but he had to be ready. He faced his opponent. Ready for the oncoming onslaught as only Robin would be.

A short distance away his attacker was getting to his feet. The fall apparently hadn't been to bad for him. Just my luck, Dick thought. He knew the man wouldn't kill him out of fear of ticking off his boss, but he also knew that there was nothing to keep him from beating him down. And that was something he wasn't going to sit idly by and let happen again. He had already taken one to many since this little adventure had started and now he was getting really freaking pissed off. It was time to fight back and before he could take any action his would be attacker flew across the distance.

Dick felt the rush of wind blow by as the man landed a good ten feet away. He didn't look back to confirm that the man was out because he knew he was down. Standing before him was a very smug, very amused looking teen wearing a red and yellow costume.

"All those in need of a rescue raise your hand."

Dick looked him square in the eyes before saying, "No. No. There is no way he would have sent you!"

**

* * *

**

**A.N. Thank you for reading this! Please, please review. I hope to make this on going series that will, if all works accordingly, run parallel to the show. So Please review and tell ****me what you think.**

**P.S.A.N. I am in dire need of a beta for this as my usual beta will not read anything she doesn't watch and she does not like watching cartoons apparently... I know it makes me sad too. So yeah...**


	2. Back To The Beginning

**Thank you to all those who left reviews. You know who you are and it is because of you lovely comment makers that I am posting this next chapter ****a few days early. I was going to hold onto it until Wednesday, but I figured I would use that day to write another chapter.**

**Anyways, for those of you with questions please feel free to ask away. Here are answers to some of the few that have come my way.**

**1.) Wally does in fact know Robin's Identity at that point in the story. Before you ask that will totally make sense when you read the next segment to come after this little Q&A.**

**2.) Barbara is in fact the Barbara you are all thinking of. I just didn't feel like saying it right off the bat. (LOL, right off the bat.)**

**3.) Barbara is 15 years old here. I've only read one story where they are about the same age and I think Dick and Bab's make a totally cute couple.**

**So as I was saying in relation to answer number 1, Wally does know Robin's secret identity at that point in time. This story was originally going to be a series of one shots, but once I sat down and started to plot this whole thing out a chance for an over arching story presented itself. This chapter being titled Back to the Beginning is in reference to the story moving back to where I had originally come up with my first one shot. So I guess all I can say is that each chapter will hopefully coincide with each new episode. This one starting with Denial.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, Robin or Barbara Gordon. It would be cool if I did. And I am most definitely not getting paid for this... However a payment in reviews would be absolutely**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**(Back to The Beginning)**

"Sometimes I think he just goes on and on because he likes the sound of his own voice," whispered one of the girls sitting nearby.

Dick didn't usually like to agree with any of his fellow students, especially one such as Mallory Sharp, but here and now he couldn't help but think that there was some truth to her words. This guy just wouldn't shut up. Literally.

It had been thirty-nine minutes since Mr. White's little speech about the importance of supply and demand had started. Thirty-nine minutes of listening to him rattle off different insignificant facts that all basically cumulated to him saying one thing. One very universally important thing that even now, forty minutes and twenty-seven seconds later, he was still alluding to. And that universally accepted fact that defines the very structure of this great economic system was… "There is no such thing as a free lunch."

Finally, Dick thought to himself as he stopped staring at his watch and looked up at the man standing proudly at the front of the room. He said it. Mr. White had finally said it. Those nine fundamentally important words that he had been building up to. The very words that everyone had been thinking about since the very beginning of today's class. The magical phrase that took a whole forty odd minutes for their teacher to describe without actually saying it. There is no such thing as a free lunch.

He sighed in annoyance. For a supposed advance class the teacher really knew how to make his students feel dumb. Dumb out of sheer boredom in Dick's case. Sometimes when he thought back to the day he was told he going to be placed two grade levels higher then that of his age group he wanted to say for the love of that is right in this world move me up three.

If he had to sit through another minute of this he was going to lose it. Cool, clam, and collected Richard Grayson was going to flip out and probably jump out the nearest window in some stunning feat of acrobatics. Oh, if only he could. Bruce would have his head. That is once he survived the brutal yet none threatening but still very scary monotone tirade of Alfred. The man was skilled like a ninja in the category of making you feel like a little kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"But my lunch is free everyday."

"And here we go," he muttered. Why? Why did he not expect one of them to say something like this? Mallory, daughter of one of the other wealthy old money families in Gotham, and spoiled princess extraordinaire gave all others a run for their credit cards when it came to stupidity.

Dick hated to use overly common stereotypes but sometimes there was just no escaping it. This girl was the proverbial dumb blonde that made all other looks bad. Really she gave all girls with blond locks in this school a bad name. Or in the case of Clarissa two seats over, the measure of standard at being on the low end of the intelligence pole.

"Ah but you see Miss Sharp, it's not," the teacher began. "Your lunch to you may seem free but the actual cost of it still due to be paid for, If not by you then by someone else. Someone like…"

Over the intercom the bell rang and a collective sigh of relief could be heard by all. The class was finally over with.

"Looks like will have to finish this one another day."

And there it goes. The collective breath of hope deflating back down into misery. Dick couldn't help the way his shoulder's slumped upon hearing those words. He walked out of that class as if a little cloud were hovering over him, taunting him with the same moronic monotony of the past hour.

The students brushed past him as he walked down the very prestigious and yet heavily pretentious halls of Gotham Academy. School for advanced children and if your wealthy enough to afford it, the rich. In fact most of the children were here because of the former. They were the kids of both new and old money. Some transfer students from other cities, like Metropolis or Star City, but nonetheless they were still wealthy.

It was because of this and the fact that he was on the fast track to graduating early that he was sort of a figure of resentment for the other students in his grade. He was the only thirteen your old in a class full of fifteen and sixteen your olds. Not that that bothered him any. He was fine with being ignored and left alone. In fact it made not being as Bruce would say, noticed or suspected of being a part of a certain Dynamic duo, way easier.

Who would ever think that he was the Boy Wonder? That nice, unassuming, Richard Grayson was in fact the tormentor of all evil doers in Gotham City. The lighthearted partner of Batman that could constantly be heard laughing in some baddies face as he did some insanely cool acrobatic feat. Yeah, he was in no way him.

This version of himself was the one he crafted after meeting Superman for the first time. He knew before meeting him that Clark Kent, reporter of the Daily Planet and all around farm boy, was Superman. In fact he knew the alter-egos of all those in the Justice League. He did hack the Batcave after all. And what system shares the same security system and protocols as the Dark Knight's headquarters? WatchTower. Really, how could he resist.

Maybe thats why instead of having his head Bruce took him to meet the others. Or that's what he's been led to believe. Just one week after discovering that he had hacked the system, Bruce said, "We're going on a trip." Little did he know they were going to be beamed up into space. It was officially the coolest trip ever. His ten year old brain was firing on all cylinders that day, and how could it not be. He was in space! To sum things up best, upon leaving the space station he stood on the teleport pad with Batman and loudly declared, "Beam me up Scotty," as they left. The look on Superman's face as they departed and the scowl that appeared on his mentor's face as they materialized in the Batcave made his whole week.

In fact, now that he thinks about it, he still is the only teen to have made it up to Watchtower. Something that, to this day, drives Wally up the wall and Barry to his wits end. Literally, he ran all the way from Central City to complain to Bats about how he couldn't deal any longer with the hyper active teen. Which is freaking hysterical considering how laid back Barry actually is.

However, it was because of his meeting Superman that he decided that maybe Bruce was right about crafting an image for the public. One that would never lead anyone to suspect that he was in fact Robin. Though sometimes maintaining two separate personas could be a bit troubling. Just last night he had to skip out on a mission that his fellow teammates were lucky enough to have persuaded Red Tornado to hand over due to its supreme awesomeness.

Yet anything, and he did mean anything would have been better then what he was doing that night because they certainly weren't saving the day. Well, ok they were in a way, but come on, a charity event for fighting Global Warming was far down on the scale of cool things for a hero to be doing. Dick spent the whole night following Bruce along as they went from person to person. Every one of them stopping to point out how adorable he looked, which is not something he ever wanted to hear again by the way. Another thing the other guests were saying was how much he seemed to look like Bruce. At some point he heard someone refer to him as a mini-Bruce and it was at that time that he retired to their table to hide.

The night had been uneventful and boring like his last class had been he thought as he sat down a few seconds before the next bell rang. At least History was a class he rather enjoyed. His teacher, Mrs. Petterson was funny mainly due to the fact that she was sarcastic to a fault. His first day in class she straight up apologized to everyone because as she said, "I will make at least one of you cry." Yep, she definitely was one of his more favorite teachers here.

"Before we start today's lesson everyone I'd like to introduce you to someone. Barbara will you up come to the front of the class."

Dick looked over his shoulder at the girl who had done a surprisingly good job of blending into the background before being called out. She marched up to the front of the room and waited for the teacher to start.

"Everyone this is Barbara. Barbara this is everyone. Why don't you tell us a little about yourself."

Dick watched her take a deep breath and give a little wave at the class before saying, "Hi."

She didn't look nervous he noted. In fact she looked a bit annoyed at having the spotlight directed on her which is weird considering the way she looked. Any of the other girls that were in the same league as her would have been delighted to prattle on and on about themselves. She looked every bit the next major contender for the top spot of princess of Gotham Academy and that was something he was not making up. There really was a contest for that position as their was one for the Prince of Gotham Academy.

The girl at the front of the room had medium length dark brown hair that curled at her shoulders. It appeared red when the light hit it and was fashioned in an old retro style cut that gave her this vintage appearance when in comparison to the other girls. Her eyes though, were what caught his attention the most. They were ice blue and radiated a fiery personality inside. It was like she was trying her best to keep it concealed, but it was just bubbling at the surface and he could see it.

"Well, come on," Mrs. Petterson encouraged. "Now's your chance to cast an everlasting image in your peer's eyes. Say something."

She sighed. "My name's Barbara Gordon and my dad is Commissioner of GPD."

"And?"

"And I've just transferred in from my old school; Gotham City Central."

Mrs. Petterson clapped her hands together at this and moved to stand beside her new student. "A fellow Knight? Fantastic!"

Dick could hear Clarissa muttering beside him to one of her friends about how common this school was becoming if a Gotham City Central kid could make it in.

He didn't think she was common. In fact she seemed very uncommon to him and his proof was soon spoken by the blue eyed girl.

"I'm here on a scholarship."

Now Clarissa was really irritating Dick. Here before the class was a girl who was at this school because she earned the right to be here and not because her parents made some generous donation for higher learning. She didn't deserved to be mocked because she was here by payment of another. He discretely took a rubber band from out of his backpack and aimed it from underneath his desk as Mrs. Petterson continued to encourage Barbara to speak.

"I'll be joining the gymnastic's team here."

"Oh you're being to modest my dear girl," the teacher stated. "Last year Miss Gordon here won Gotham City the Northeastern Nationals for Gymnastic's in not only one category but two. The Bar and the Floor I believe. Am I right?"

"Yes," Barbara admitted as Dick sent the rubber band flying towards its target causing the girl to shout out.

"Clarissa? Have something to add," Mrs. Petterson asked clearly annoyed that her fellow Gotham City Knight was being interrupted.

"Something just hit me!"

"And are you alight?"

"Well yes, but…""Then be quiet," the teacher said cutting the girl off before she could say anything else. Dick didn't once take his eyes off the blue eyed girl at the front of the classroom as he targeted his victim. So to see the way she was looking at him now told him one thing. She knew he did it.

"Barbara thank you for coming up here. You can take your seat."

She nod her head and moved down the aisle closest to him. She smiled as she walked past him, taking the seat a couple spots behind his and one to the right. Yep, he thought. She definitely wasn't common.

Once the class was over with, lunch began and Dick took his usually seat by the large window overlooking the courtyard in the back. He spread his books out before him, using nearly the entire table top as he began to set about his work. Unlike his peer's, his homework wasn't really something he wanted to push off till later as later would mean doing it sometime after tonights patrols.

He was so focused in on his work that he hardly noticed the presence standing at the tables end. "Ah-hem," she coughed drawing his attention upwards from his book. "Is this seat taken?"

He studied her for a second. She had her backpack slung over one shoulder and in her hands was a tray of the cafeteria's five star food. Underneath the tray was a book she held securely in her right hand. "Oh, um yeah… Wait no! I didn't mean that. It isn't. Please sit."

She smiled at the boy sitting opposite to her. He was pulling all of his books and paperwork back towards himself. Allowing the now mess to clutter the area off to his left as he said," Sorry about the mess."

"Oh its fine," she answered back as she set her tray down and put her book to rest beside it."I wanted to say thank you for the save last period."

"You saw that huh?"

"Yeah and I heard most of it too."

He didn't like hearing that. He knew it was hard to be considered unworthy by the local population and had gone through the rough of it here his first year. "Sorry, Clarissa can be bit of a…"

"…Spoiled brat who doesn't know that the object she's trash talking hears her every word and can see someone else preparing to strike her down?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't be. I was plotting on getting my own revenge the whole time I was up there. That is before I saw you with the rubber band. Nice shot by the way."

Now it was his turn to grin at the girl before him as he took a bite of his apple. His earlier assessment had been right on the money. She was defiantly uncommon.

"I'm Barbara, but you already know that," she said sticking her hand out across the table.

"I'm Dick Grayson," he responded as he reached out and shook her hand.

"I know that name."

"Most people do," he muttered out as his eyes fell back down to look at the book laying in front of him.

"Your Richard Grayson."

"Yep."

"The adopted son of Bruce Wayne?"

"One and the same," He confirmed while still looking down.

"Your dad is like the richest man in the entire country."

"Yep, but Barbara…"

"Bab's, you can call me Bab's."

"Bab's, Bruce isn't my father," he cut in making her little ramble come to a complete stop. "He didn't actually adopt me. I'm just his ward."

That made her frown. She could hear the sorrow that edged his voice. After everything he's been through she would have thought that the man who had swept in to spare this cleaver boy a life of growing up in foster care would have adopted him.

"It's ok. Most people think the same thing too."

She wanted to say she was sorry but she knew she shouldn't. She could see it in the way he was finally looking up at her. He didn't like talking about it. So she swallowed her words and moved on. "So this place, is it always so…"

"Pretentious?"

"I was going to say pompous but that works too."

"Is everyone here also so stuck up?"

Dick gave her another grin that made her feel less guilty for her earlier comments. "Considering that we're surrounded by the wealthiest of Gotham's elite families…"

"That would be a definite yes then."

"Yep."

"Which would mean that my getting a scholarship makes me…"

"A social outcast."

"A pariah," she said. Testing the word to only find out that she liked it very much. "I like it."

"You are something else you know that?"

She smiled again as the bell rang declaring that lunch was officially over it. "Why be something you're not, right? See you later Dick. And thank you."

"For what," he asked quickly putting everything back into his backpack.

"For being my hero."

He stopped for a second there, watching her walk away. It was times like this that made Dick like his crafted civilian persona a little more.

* * *

**Thank you again for reading this. And please, please review! It makes my whole day when I check my messages to see that I have something to read in relation to one of my stories. Seriously when I woke up this morning I was like holy crap when I saw all my new messages in my inbox.**

**So Thanks again :D**


	3. Parallels

**Hello**

**So I just wanted to explain this chapter real fast before you start reading it. It was originally supposed to be a comic strip which is why there is a ton of breaks in it as it skips ****between two different stories. Hopefully one day I'll actually get around to drawing this one out. Until then though, enjoy!**

**Time Frame: Before Downtime**

**Please, please review! Really, it justifies all the time I spend in front of my laptop typing this out. So encourage me! Please.**

**Disclaimers: I still do not own Young Justice. I still wish I did and I still think Robin is the coolest. Seriously his scene with Bat's in Downtime had me jumping up and down. I love their little family moments.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**(Parallels)**

GOTHAM CITY

FRIDAY

"Goodbye," Dick heard Barbara call out as he stepped into the car.

Alfred watched his young passenger wave back with a smile on his face as the Bentley pulled away from the curb inside of Gotham Academy. Can it be Alfred mentally questioned from the drivers seat, eyeing the boy from the rearview mirror. Had he finally made a friend here? A friend with whom he could have normal everyday conversations with that didn't involve taking down an assorted bad lot of dangerous criminals or discussing the latest new toy in the bat arsenal? A friend that could possibly be a girlfriend? He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he hardly noticed the way the boy's eyes shifted until they were both staring at each through the mirror.

"Busted."

Alfred quickly looked away and focused his gaze on the road ahead before innocently replying, "I hardly know of what you're talking about?"

"Right," Dick drawled out slowly as he was still burning holes into the mirror. Watching Alfred, who as of yet, had not brought his gaze to look back at the suspicious boy in the backseat. "Before you say anything, yes that was someone saying goodbye to me and yes that person was in fact a girl."

Now Alfred really was curious. He looked up from the road and once again made eye contact through use of the rearview mirror before saying, "Not what I was thinking at all Master Richard. I was merely going to inquire about how your day went?"

"Uh-huh."

"However, as we are on the topic can I safely assume that she will be visiting us some time in the near future?"

"Ugh," Dick sighed in annoyance. His head rolling back in a dramatic fashion to rest on the headrest in defeat. A sight that made the butler smile at the thought of seeing his young charge finally making new friends. Maybe he'll make cookies for them both the day she finally comes over for a visit.

Meanwhile driving in the opposite direction, Barbara was watching the scenery go by from her passenger seat window. Her mother had once again picked her up from school today. Not that she was expecting her father to come and get her, but she did miss those days when he used to. Having to switch schools for one that was further away from home and most of all further away from the center of the city had made that trip nearly impossible for him now.

"So who was that?" Her mother questioned as they made the turn off for freeway. She didn't want her daughter to know how excited she was to see her making new friends. The change in schools had been hard on Barbara. She wasn't truly excited about it when the opportunity had presented itself after Nationals. But it was something she and Jim knew would benefit their daughter's future. Gotham Academy could give Barbara what they could have never been able to afford on their own and though they knew she resented it at first her mother couldn't help but question the way her daughter seemed less mopey as of late.

"What?"

"Who were you saying goodbye to when I picked you up?"

Barbara's thoughts stopped, her full focus now centered on the mental debate of answering said question. She knew this risked the monumental chance of sending her mother into a girly tailspin that there was as of now no means of escaping once it began. "A friend."

"You made a new friend? That's lovely Bab's."

"Yeah," she nonchalantly replied hoping that this would be the end of it.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Tell me more."

Barbara sighed. She should have known she wasn't going to get off that easily. "We have two classes together."

"And?"

"He's been really nice."

"He?"

And here we go she thought as the smile spread wide across her mothers face. She could already see the million of questions that were formulating up in that noggin of hers and it made Barbara fidget in annoyance.

"It's not what you think."

"Who is it?"

"No."

"Please?" Her mother begged.

"No."

"Tell me his name."

"Will you drop it if I do?" Barbara asked with her arms now crossed over her chest in a defensive manner.

"Cross my heart."

"Fine. His name is Dick and that is all you are getting."

Her mother looked over towards her daughter and smiled at the sight sitting next to her. She really was something else. "Is he cute?"

"Ugh," Barbara groaned palming her face in her hands in an attempt to hide. A full retreat was in order, especially now, as her little brother in the back seat was currently singing over and over again about how she had a boyfriend.

GOTHAM CITY. WAYNE MANOR

FRIDAY

The garage door lifted up as the Bentley pulled in. The instant the car came to a halt Dick bolted out of it, not stopping out of fear of having to hear Alfred pester him anymore.

"I'll take that as a no then?" He questioned as he watched the young boy throw his hands up in defeat before disappearing through into the next room.

Downstairs in the darkness of the batcave sat the lone silhouette of Batman by his super computer. With his cowl off, Bruce's blue eyes stared at the screen in front of him while various police and news reports flashed on by. One about a series of small break in the suburbs, another about the mysterious appearance of several question marks on various Gotham City landmarks, and a news broadcast about the arrival of Lord Charles Marsh-Morton to Gotham.

"Please tell me there is someone in serious need of a beat down?" Asked the Boy Wonder as he made his way up to the computer to stand by Bruce.

The Dark Knight eyed his protege suspiciously. Noting the way Robin was impatiently tapping his foot on the ground, his hands clenched into fists. "Bad day?"

Robin narrowed his eyes from behind his domino mask. The tapping of his foot coming to a complete stop as they stared each other down, "No."

Batman continued to stare at the angry teen before him. The sound of distant wings flapping in the background was all that can be heard as a silent battle of wills was being waged. Both sharing the same cold impassive expression until Robin's patience had finally worn out. "What?"

Bruce raised an eyebrow and then turned his attention back towards the computer screen. A few seconds later a window opened featuring a security image from the closed circuit security system placed at the school. The image was of Barbara as she was waving goodbye to Dick.

The Boy Wonder's anger seemed to dim slightly but his posture was still defensive. "Should have guessed," Robin muttered out before adding,"Ok, lets hear it." All he got was a silent sideways glance. "Well?"

Once again the only response he got was silence. "Well?"

"I'm happy to see you making friends," answered Bruce with just barely a hint of a smile.

"That's it?"

"Expecting something else?"

"Yes," Robin stated pointedly. In the four years he had known Batman there really was no keeping any secrets from him. The man simply had eyes and ears everywhere but this? This just happened.

Batman just smirked at his protege's perplexed state. He was both angry and confused. His hands held out by his sides in a questioning silent response as Bruce got out of his chair and moved away.

What just happened thought Robin, as he watched his mentor jump into the batwing and cover his face with his cowl. Did he just miss something? He stood by the computer in apparent shock until he heard the familiar sounds of the jet powering up.

"I can take a hint," he yelled over the roar of the engines as he moved over to it and got in.

GOTHAM CITY. GORDON RESIDENCE

FRIDAY

Almost done thought Barbara as she sat at the dinning room table. Just two more questions left. Two more questions till freedom.

In the adjoining room her brother was mindlessly flipping through the channels. Spongebob, Merlin, NCIS, Bones, Ben10, music video, TMZ, the loop was one never ending blur. "I'm so bored," he cried out as he lay slumped over the armrest. His arm still extended out as he pointed the remote at the screen.

"Maybe if you just stuck with one channel honey you may find something you like." Answered their mother from the kitchen. She was in the middle of making dinner, busily moving about this way and that in attempt to be done before Jim came home.

"But mom there's nothing on."

"There must be something?"

"There isn't"

"Well, I don't know what to tell you?"

"There's nothing, absolutely nothing."

"Watch a movie."

"But we don't have anything," he loudly moaned.

"We have a whole collection of DVD's."

"It doesn't matter."

"It doesn't matter?"

"I've seen em all."

"Well, watch one again."

"I don't feel like it."

"Pick one. "

"I'm bored," he loudly stated again now moving the remote up and down in an overly dramatic manner causing Barbara to look up from her work. Sometimes these little moments can be so entertaining she thought before going back to her work.

HAPPY HARBOR. MOUNT JUSTICE

FRIDAY

After being dropped off by Batman, Robin moved about the base. He walked down the halls of Mount Justice only stopping once he had found the location of his fellow team members. Together they were all gathered in the main room participating in different ongoing activities. None of them yet aware of his presence as he watched them from the doorway.

On the far side of the room, Kaldur and Artemis were locked in a game of chess in which the Atlantean was barely winning. If he wasn't careful she was going to figure out his strategy as Robin had upon first glance. Really that one was a classic but if Kaldur was still thinking of moving his knight now, he would totally tip off his hand. An act that proved true, judging by the way Artemis's frown had turned in to a full blown grin of victory as she figured it out.

In the Kitchen, Robin became slowly aware of the smell of cookies wafting out. The smell somewhere between sweet and burnt. He briefly wondered of what strange concoction the teams resident martian and food enthusiast had cooked up before thinking better of going in and finding out himself.

The last time he had let his curiosity get the better of him when it involved her cooking he was left with a tray of cupcakes that looked highly questionable. Turns out she had added a new ingredient to the recipe and it wasn't something that should have ever and he did mean ever have been added. He was sick for the rest of the night and the following morning. The result of which had M'gann feeling so guilty that she spent her whole morning trying to apologize to him by giving him more food.

Though as much fun as it would be to ask Superboy how her latest experimentation with food was turning out this week his attention was drawn towards the television. In front of the large screen sat Wally. He was sitting upside down on the couch with his feet hanging over the back as he flipped through the channels. Never staying on one channel to long as he pushed the button on the remote and moved onto the next station.

Robin smiled at the absurdity of the sights before him. For a room full of super powered teens it was really amazing at how normal and everyday they can all seem.

And as if on cue Wally moaned, "Soooooo bored," from his spot on the couch.

GOTHAM CITY

SATURDAY

It was Saturday night and Barbara was sitting in front of the television playing video games. It was part of her usual routine to watch a cheesy scifi flick while playing at the same time. Though, instead of playing them on her good old handheld, one of which has definitely seen better days, she was now playing them on her new laptop. A laptop provided to her by the school as all the kids apparently had to have one.

However her game was going to have to wait as a breaking news notice interrupted her movie. She hated it. Gotham was the crime capitol of the country and whenever one those bulletins were issued Barbara couldn't help but feel a bit anxious. There was always a chance that her dad could be in the middle of it.

This time not being one of them as the report read from Central City. Apparently a fight had been caught live by a local weather reporter before going dead minutes ago. The footage showed a young dark haired woman pointing off to something in the distance. "The weather tonight is a lovely 60 degrees with a wind chill factor of…." A loud explosion cuts her off. The woman instinctively ducked before turning back to face the source. In the background a cloud of smoke could be seen billowing up into the night sky. "Did you get that," the reporter asked.

Barbara watched as the woman regained some composure before yelling, "There has been an explosion." Sirens blared as the reporter did her best to yell over the noise."It is coming from somewhere outside of the park. Most likely the downtown district."

Behind the reporter, the trees moved in the breeze and the shadows seemed to shift. Barbara could have sworn that one of them moved.

"Trish?" Someone, most likely the cameraman asked as the shadows shifted again. This time one of them moving towards the intrepid reporter who was still facing the camera. "Trish," he said louder as the camera started to shake. A figure in the shadows was beginning to take shape and head toward them.

"What?"

A hand could just barely be seen on the bottom of the screen as it pointed to the dark creature drawing ever closer. It was about to strike when a blinding flash of light stuck it down. For a brief second a familiar Gotham hero could visibly be seen on the camera until a flash of red and yellow took center screen. "Mr. DeMille, I am so ready for my close up," he said with a smile until another creature began to charge there position, "But maybe now is not the right time." And with that the footage cut out.

CENTRAL CITY

SATURDAY

The tall dark figure took off across the field leading his pursuers into the thickest cover of trees and darkness.

"Where's Robin?" Yelled Kid Flash as Superboy was still battling off the creatures.

M'gann circled around trying to sneak up on the man but before she could he turned around. He pointed his cane at her and fired a shadow-bolt. She tried to fight it off as it spread around her, engulfing her in its embrace until all she knew was darkness.

"Children," Shade said in distaste as the girl lay unconscious serval yards away after crashing down. The attacking shadow now moving off her before dissipating back into the the natural cover of darkness provided by the night.

This fight was not one the villain had been expecting. Even now as another one of the offending brats fired an arrow at him in which he deflected with a wall made purely of shadow, he thought about how easy this fight was proving to be. He had the power to leave anytime he wanted but he figured he might as well beat the teen challengers before making his grand escape with the money.

He watched the archer shoot again. Her arrow striking one of the shadow constructs who had jumped in the way to protect its master. She was unaware of the other creature moving to her right and he laughed as it struck her down.

_M'gann_ Kaldur mentally called out as he electrocuted one of the constructs attacking Superboy. When he heard nothing back he yelled, "Miss Martian is down."

Kid Flash was the first to respond. He ran as fast he could toward Shade. He dodged the various bolts of darkness fired his way and scooped the still unconscious martian up into his arms. "Come on beautiful," he said trying to wake her as he ran. Once they reached a spot he thought was far enough away he put her down.

In the distance Kaldur and Superboy could still be heard fighting the shadows. Shade himself laughing as he stood in the center of it all.

"M'gann," he whispered. She still hadn't woken up and he was starting to worry.

"Good but not good enough," he heard Shade gloat as he sent another creature to attack his friends. "Robin where are you?" Wally asked, his anger building.

"Right here."

Wally nearly jumped. "Please stop doing that," He yelled as he turned around to face his friend. Really of all the tricks Batman taught his protege this was the one that got on Wally's nerves the most. The kid was a freaking ninja.

"Take these."

"Where have you been?"

"Busy."

"I don't know if you haven't noticed but we are kind of getting our collective..."

"Will you just take these," Robin said again as he shoved a handful of little capsule like things at his friend.

"When I give the signal I want you to use these."

"What signal?"

"When I give the signal ok?"

"What?"

"Also I need a distraction."

"Where are you going?" Wally asked Robin as he began moving away. "What signal?"

"Trust me you'll know."

Kid Flashed looked down at the little pill like things in his hands. Still not too sure what they were or how they were going to help he shrugged before asking, "What are we giving him his medicine?"

He knew he wasn't going to get a response and wasn't surprised when one didn't come. He just cupped his hands together out of her fear of dropping one of whatever these things were and took off making a mental note to consider adding pockets to his outfit.

"I said get off," yelled Superboy as he threw another construct towards Aqualad's electric wipes. The blue light cutting the creature in half before it disappeared.

"Guys?"

"What?"

"I found Robin," Wally announced. "He has plan."

"What is it?"

"Distraction," he answered before bolting over to Artemis.

"About time," she yelled as she fired another arrow which exploded upon impact with the ground before the charging creature. The blast was bright enough to make the construct dematerialize.

"It's only been a few minutes!"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I am nearly out of ammunition! So unless you've got a armory hidden in those…. What are you holding?" she asked upon seeing the way his hands were cupped together in front of him.

"Nothing," he answered. "Well they could be something."

"What?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" She asked incredulously. "Evil attacking shadows and you don't know?"

"Look, just annoy the bad guy a little a more."

"With what?"

"I don't know your sparkling personality?"

She tried to hit him but he took off before she could. "This isn't over with," she screamed before taking aim at another shadow creature.

Meanwhile Kaldur and Superboy advanced upon Shade's position. Both attacking from opposite directions as Artemis's arrows littered the field in a hail of mini explosions that obliterated the constructs.

"Hey twilight," Kid Flash taunted as he dodged another round of shadow bolts by never staying in one location to long.

"Calling me names? How very childish," Shade responded. His anger building as the brats were proving to be a little more challenging then he expected.

Wally laughed before appearing off to Shade's right. Another bolt was fired and he easily side stepped it before appearing to the villains far left. "I don't know, you look like a pasty face vampire to me."

"You little…" It was all Shade managed to get out as Robin jumped into the fray. A wall of darkness separated the two before the villain could gloat at defeating the child a burst of light shattered the wall.

"Clever boy," he yelled as he struck out at the Boy Wonder.

Robin easily dodged each swing of the cane before backflipping out of the way as shadows chased after him. Upon his second flip he threw several of those little capsules at the ground which illuminated the surrounding area in a blinding flash of white light that burned the eyes of all those who looked upon it.

Shade stumbled back as one of them landed at his feet. The bright light causing him to scream out in pain as his shadow began to dissipate. He waved his cane around trying a create a protective barrier around himself as the white light continued to burn bright around him. He needed to get out of here.

As he turned to flee the Boy Wonder appeared before him. "Light it up!" The boy yelled as Shade received a well placed punch to the face causing him stumble again. His shadow was weakening and before he could try to disappear into what remained of his own a blur of red and yellow could barely be seen as a trail of white fire struck the earth around them.

Shade screamed in pain and Robin jumped, both of his feet hitting the villain square on the chest before backflipping off of him with the cane in hand. "Took me a minute to figure it," Robin proudly stated as he swung the cane about. "All your power; It comes from here."

And with that all the shadow creatures vanished and the man lay in the fetal position as the light continued to burn.

"Are these flash bangs?" Asked KF as he appeared beside Robin.

The Boy Wonder grinned before replying, "Sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?"

"They're kind of still being field tested."

"So what are they?"

"Super super flash bangs," he offered as he produced another one from his utility belt.

Wally just smiled before asking, "Dude what don't you have in there?"

"A time traveling DeLorean." Robin quipped as the others arrived.

GOTHAM CITY

SUNDAY

Barbara once again found herself sitting in front of the television watching the news. Apparently Killer Croc had been apprehended. Speculation is that the Batman was once again responsible for his capture. Nothing new she thought. The Batman was the scourge of all criminals in this crazy city. Almost every night a report was being issued about the Dark Knight's latest capture.

In other news the criminal who was responsible for lasts nights jewel heist in Central City has been identified as Shade, though his real name has yet to be determined. The accompanying footage showed the aftermath of the fight. The park's once pristine green scenery now littered with holes and scorch marks. The earth burned to a crisp in one place where supposedly the aforementioned man was handed over to the local authorities by a team of heroes.

Robin and Kid Flash Barbara mentally named off. She remembered seeing them right before the footage cut out. And it was because of this footage that she found herself wondering what the Boy Wonder was doing so far away from Gotham City. Or better yet, since when did he work with anyone other then the Batman? And a team? Who else was there?

She knew she would never get an answer but she did want to know as she harbored what could be considered a bit of an obsession when it came to the Dynamic Duo. Really, what makes a person without any known superpowers decide that they want to be a superhero? What sort of person would want to fight villains who in most cases actually have superpowers? And most importantly, who were they?

She wanted to know.

Though it could be said her obsession was because of her undying thirst for knowledge. The truth was in fact out there. All one had to do was look in right places and piece all the right clues together. Something she already loved to do as puzzle solving and deductive reasoning were areas in which she scored high points on her latest aptitude test.

Then there was the fact that her dad was a detective before becoming commissioner to Gotham City. When she was little he used to read her stories based on his favorite detective growing up; Sherlock Holmes. Even now her favorite book is the one he used to read to her as a child.

Plus, and she would never ever admit this, she thought Robin was kinda cute. Ok, kinda being bit of an understatement as she thought he was really really cute. Yet before she could finish through on that train of thought the channel changed.

"Boring."

Barbara turned to face her brother," I was watching that."

He stuck out his tongue and ran as she jumped up from her spot on the couch. The movie Jaws now playing in the background.

HAPPY HARBOR

SUNDAY

In the main room, the team now sits gathered around the television enjoying a well earned respite after last nights mission. Though technically considered a success, the damage that had been caused and the continuing communication difficulties between the team had left a lot to be desired when all was said and done.

However it was far from being important now. The only thing on everyones mind was the movie currently playing. Only three members of the team had seen it before and therefore when it pulled up on the guide they all knew instantly what they were going to be watching for tonight's feature presentation.

"I do not understand," said Kaldur. "What is the reasoning for this Shark's hatred?"

"It's a movie," Robin replied.

"I or Aquaman have never come across a specimen like this."

"You did hear the part where he said it was a movie right?" Asked Artemis from her spot beside Wally who was currently starring daggers at Conner.

Not that Superboy had noticed. He was to busy trying not to blush. Every time something remotely scary had happened in the film M'gann would tighten her hold of his arm and then try to bury her head behind his shoulder.

"So not fair."

"What was that?" The blond archer inquired while holding the popcorn, occasionally tossing one up to eat.

"Nothing."

"Sure sounds like nothing."

Wally muttered something unintelligible under his breath causing the blonde to smile. "Here," she said while offering him the bag in her hands. "Have some popcorn."

He looked at her for a brief second before bringing his attention back to the offending sight before him. M'gann had somehow moved even closer to Conner who was now sporting the faintest of smiles. "That's it!" The teen yelled before speeding away from the couch.

"More for me," Robin faintly heard Artemis say as he watched his friend move across the room. He really wasn't that dumb was he?

Apparently he was he thought as he watched him sneak up behind the couch. His victims still unsuspecting of the attack that was about to occur until he jumped out. M'gann screamed. Sending a telekinetic wave that not only shook the room but also made Artemis jump in surprise and send her popcorn flying through the air. Its contents spilling all over the room and on the teen's themselves.

"Wally," Robin cooly stated.

"What?" The older teen said in-between fits of laughter.

"I'd run if I was you," he replied as he pointed to the two very angry teens now covered in popcorn.

The Speedster looked across the room and saw an incredibly angry Superboy now getting up, his hands clenched.

"Oh look at the time," the redhead said while backing away. "Goodnight."

The Boy Wonder watched his friend bolt out of the room as Superboy and Artemis trailed after him in hot pursuit. Yep, he was most definitely that dumb.

GOTHAM CITY

Monday

"So how was your weekend?" Asked Barbara as she waited for Dick to finish getting his things from his locker.

"Same old, same old," he nonchalantly replied. "You?"

"Nothing special."

The bell rang and both of them parted ways as they headed off to their first class of the day.

**

* * *

Thank you for reading!**

**A.N. Anyways I just wanted to thank all of you who have left reviews or have added my story to story alerts. They make me feel better. Which is awesome because I am currently sick as a dog. I have spent my whole week pretty much passed out and I am now only communicating via text as I have no voice... Stupid sinus infection.**

**Also, who wants to take a guess at who the main villain of this story is going to be. Hint number one was dropped in this chapter. I will be, if all of this plays out how i imagined in my head so to speak, dropping little hints here and there throughout each chapter as to who it is. **

**So Thank you!**

**Please review. PLEASE!**


	4. Growing Pains

**Hello.**

**Wow. It has been ages since I last posted on here and with that I want to say Im sorry. There is really no good excuse for me to be missing for that long but sometimes when bad things happen, and all you can do is ride it out until things improve. For me I was sick for a period of about 3 months. During which I cracked serval ribs and could not talk. It was a miserable time all around. Then there was a never ending chain of other problems that occurred since then but I really don't feel like getting into that.**

**So now onto the happy part. Watching Homefront this past week literally got me to scream like a little fan girl when Barbara appeared. I knew from the moment when my family ran in to see what I was geeking out about that I was going to start writing again... However now that Bab's is in the series my story may be a little more in the territory of being AU. I'll do my best to keep it in the YJ universe as it is still my hope to see my story run parallel to the show.**

**Note: This chapter takes place during Downtime and after Bereft.**

**With that said please be kind and REVIEW! Also to my beta, you know who you are, will you continue to be my hero and beta for me? Send me a message to let me know. If not, then thank you for all your wonderful help.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, Robin or Barbara Gordon. It would be cool if I did. And I am most definitely not getting paid for this... However a payment in reviews would be absolutely awesome.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**(Growing Pains)**

"Miss Sharp?"

The class remained silent. No one raising their hands and no one voicing their presence as the teacher called off the same name on the attendance list once again.

"Miss Sharp?"

Obviously isn't here thought Dick as he absently starred at the glowing screen before him. This computer class was another one in the long chain of advanced classes that he had been placed in and like all of the other ones he still felt unchallenged. Really, his current hacking skills placed him light-years beyond anything the curriculum this class had to offer. He could do all of the assignments in his sleep. Though now he had to admit that there was at least one redeeming quality to the class.

Sitting just three rows up was Bab's. Other then fourth period history, computer sciences was the only class that the two of them shared. Thus Dick's normally boring second class of the day had made a monumental change for the better.

In the weeks since the two had met they had they had become nearly inseparable, a sort of dynamic duo. He smiled at that last thought. They may not be fighting crime in the halls of Gotham Academy but they were still a team that relied upon each other.

Just last thursday when another one of his 'remarks' had drawn a little too much attention towards himself Barbara did something he hadn't expected. She returned the favor.

Not that he couldn't have handled the situation. He was a master when it came to talking himself off any precarious ledge here at school. Turning his usual taunting for local baddies and criminal masterminds into a more school appropriate battle of words that always resulted in his victory.

In one instance when some of the older students who had made the epic mistake of thinking him to be some defenseless weakling, he struck back using brains over brawn. His words cold, calculating, and infinitely terrifying when applied with the knowledge that he had gathered about his classmates. From then on, meek Richard Grayson became the unassuming keeper of information that was not to be messed with.

A clever tactic that has served him well here. Especially, now that most of the students here have learned to either leave him alone or just plain ignore him. However last thursday proved that eventually some idiot was bound to try and pick on him again. Though this time his would be bully was fended off by a certain red headed girl instead of his usual Bruce Wayne in serious business mode acting.

"Mr. Thorne?"

"Here," said the boy sitting beside Barbara.

She was bored. Bored of waiting. Her index still finger tapping away on the wireless mouse as she waited for todays lesson to begin. Though to be quite honest she knew that today's lesson was probably going to be remarkably easy. A thought that stuck with her as a little window popped up on her screen.

Grayson1- bored?

221bBakerstreet- Psychic?

Grayson1- Observant.

She smiled at that and then turned to look over her shoulder at the raven haired boy sitting in the back of the room. He shrugged and she went back to starring at her screen.

221bBakerstreet- I believe that's my department.

Grayson1- Master detective?

221bBakerstreet- You know it!

Grayson1- But still bored?

221bBakerstreet- YES…. You?

Grayson1- Already working on tonights homework.

221bBakerstret- Class hasn't even started yet.

Grayson1- Yep.

221bBakerstreet- You peaked in didn't you?

Grayson1- No evidence to back that theory.

221bBakerstreet- Clever.

Grayson1- Its nothing special.

221bBakerstreet- So

Grayson1- So?

221bBakerstreet has left the chartroom.

Dick glanced up from his screen to see that Bab's was looking straight ahead. The teacher now done with roll call was currently announcing today's new program to be learned. Oh how exciting he thought with a sigh as he focused in on his homework and let the time fly on by.

As one class ended the next one began. All of them seamlessly blending into one painfully long day. His third period economic's class was boring yet again as Mr. White's usual explanation of the day's lesson was still making Dick cringe. Really how can one person go on and on a topic that really could have been summed up in two sentences. Then there was fourth period. History was fun usually but today was not one of them as a suddenly unannounced quiz caught everyone off guard. So much for trying to keep his workload light for tonights patrols.

By the time lunch rolled around Dick was back to his usual table overlooking the courtyard, surrounded by his homework.

"Well, that was fun," said Barbara as she twisted her food about on her fork.

"Mm-huh."

"Truly exciting."

"yep."

She eyed him from across the table. Watching as he continued to write down various notes. "The cafeteria's on fire," she calmly stated.

"That's nice."

"Batman's outside?"

"Unlikely." He answered still focused completely in on the task at hand.

"Dick?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you always trying to finish your homework early?"

That caused him to stop. She watched the way his eyes shifted upwards to meet hers with a quizzical expression. Was this really a puzzling sort of question? She certainly didn't think so. Yes, getting your homework done early had its benefits but from watching the way Dick tackled his homework one would think his life depended on it.

"So I don't have to do it later?"

"And?"

"And?"

"They call it homework for a reason."

"I'd rather it stay at school."

"Your evening social life that demanding?"

His eyes narrowed briefly before a smug look took its place."Yes."

"Oh the glamourous life you must lead," she joked.

"Yep, movie premiers and concerts every night."

"Too busy to ever hangout after school then?"

He stopped once again. Her last comment wasn't nearly as lighthearted as the one before it. She wasn't joking anymore."I…"

She saw the brief panic that flickered across his eyes. At times they were really the only way to read him. Almost like a nervous tick."I don't need an answer. I was just curious."

"It's not that I can't its just…Difficult."

"Over protective dad?"

"Oh, you don't know the half of it."

"Well then can I go over there?"

"I…."

She waved her hand dismissively, "It's ok. Maybe next time."

She was doing her best to hide her disappointment but he knew. He knew she was upset and it didn't make him feel any better to know that he actually had a good reason for his often busy after school schedule. But more then anything he knew now that it made having normal friendships difficult.

Maybe that's why Bruce always seemed to keep everyone at an arms reach. It's easier to keep people away then it is to let them get too close. And even though his friendship with Barbara was still relatively new, he now was beginning to understand. Their friendship was never going to be normal. Or least not in the sense that other kids had normal friendships.

Sure he had his friends in the league but even that was different from normal. Not that he was counting the fact that they were all super powered, with the exception of Artemis and himself. No, it was different because even though they all knew and trusted him there was still the obvious fact that none of them knew who he actually was. His team only knew him as Robin, and though he was more the Boy Wonder then he was this crafted version of himself, it still meant that he was playing a delicate game. A game in which two different sides had to maintain a frail balance. A balance that he was becoming acutely more aware of with each passing second of silence.

A whole two agonizing minutes had gone by and still there was silence. She was back to playing with her food and he was stuck between going back to his work and constantly looking up at her. In one of his glances he saw her looking at him before darting her gaze elsewhere.

He watched her focus in on the paperwork in front of him and looked down not knowing exactly what had drawn her attention there for so long. Everything looked as it should and before he could question her she spoke.

"What happened?"

Again another one of her questions was met with a puzzled expression. "Your hand?"

"Oh," he said while looking down at it. His right hand was still slightly covered in bruises from his little outburst back at the manor. "I had an incident."

"An incident?"

"At least it wasn't an accident."

She smiled at that. Even after the earlier awkward moment she found it amazing at how easy they could both slip back into their normal routine. "So this incident..."

"It wasn't anything dramatic or cool."

She leaned in as if to add an extra emphasis when she said, "That could be argued as being relative?"

He just grinned in response and leaned in towards her whispering, "I hit a wall."

"Punch walls often?"

Again he couldn't help the way his grin had turned in a something of a goofy smile. She didn't ask why he felt the need to hit a wall and she definitely didn't ask him if wanted to talk about it. She let him leave it where he wanted and didn't push. He would go as far to say that she possibly trusted him. Maybe this friendship of theirs wasn't exactly normal but somehow he couldn't help but think that he'd figure this out. "Only when they deserve it."

**Gotham City**

**Wayne Manor**

"Level 4 simulation"

Robin squared his shoulders and waited. Across the way sat the lone drone looking rather deactivated. A trick the Boy Wonder knew well as the faint sound of mechanical humming could still be heard.

He waited, every muscle tense and ready. Ready for the oncoming onslaught that was sure to begin any second now… Any second.

Yep, any time now he thought getting a little more agitated with every second that nothing continued to happened. Really the whole thing if anything was making him antsy and soon enough he began to seriously wonder if he had damaged it during the last simulation.

His defensive stance began to slacken. His arms hung loose at his sides and his head tilted a little to the left as he continued to stare at it. "Uh?"

In the distance Batman studied the new data before him. His eyes scanning the overlay of information detailing the physical locations of all the Questions Marks around the city. All the different locations pinpointing a different crime, each non related to the other but all still seemingly connected as they appeared to form a shape.

"Um I think it's no longer fective," said Robin as he tuned to face his mentor who remained unseen behind the large chair that he was currently sitting in. The slightest of grins forming on his face as his charge then yelped in surprise as the once believed defective drone sprang to life. It's large metallic arm cracking the ground in which the Boy Wonder vacated just a spilt second earlier.

"I was wrong. It's fective. It's definitely fective," he shouted as he somersaulted out of the way of another one of the drone's attacks as it barreled at him.

In the background Batman continued to work as Robin played a delicate game of cat and mouse with the drone. Letting it draw nearer and nearer with each advance. To anyone watching it would look as if he was getting careless or worn out but in actuality he was studying it. Studying its new limits and capabilities as it displayed a wide variety of attacks that were not featured in the last simulation he ran. A speculation that further proved that his earlier tactics were no longer going to work as a new plan of action was going to be required.

He waited for it to charge again. His body poised for the onslaught as it rushed his position giving Robin the necessary room to spring out of the way and spin around. The drone's momentary confusion playing into his new attack plan as he ran at it.

He jumped up onto its back and delivered a string of punches to its head before backflipping off its shoulders. The drone swung around, wildly striking out at the area that the Boy wonder had formally occupied. The damage it caused nearly crippling it as it swayed to the side. Its visual tracking system now disabled. It's ability to change to stun weapons disabled, leaving the drone an easy target.

He rushed it again. This time targeting the small area to left of its chest as he placed a small explosive charge before once again leaping to safety. The drone's metal arm burst from its side as the explosion caused it to stumble back leaving Robin the opening he needed for the final move of his attack. He put all of his weight into a flying kick that toppled it over thus ending the match.

"Level 4 simulation completed."

Robin smiled smugly at his victory as he plopped down onto the ground next to the downed drone. "Wheel of morality turn, turn, turn and tell me the lesson that I just learned."

The master detective didn't respond. "What?" Robin jokingly asked. "There was a lesson in there I presume?"

Batman again didn't answer.

"Well?" Robin asked once more. He was about to say something else when the drone instantly moved startling the boy. He jumped up and away, throwing a Batarang at its head in one swift movement.

"Always anticipate the unexpected," replied the Dark Knight as he finally turned the chair he was sitting in to face his young charge.

Robin stood back several paces. His body tense from the new rush of adrenaline coursing through his system. His breathing coming in quick pants as he already had another Batarang ready to throw. "Expect the unexpected. Got it," he said as he watched the drone collapse back down onto the ground. Today's lesson was finally over.

He turned around to face his mentor who had the faintest of smiles that made Robin narrow his eyes in annoyance before he too began to grin. The moment of levity easily settling between the two, helping to calm the Boy Wonders frayed nerves. His breathing quickly falling back under control as they lingered in silence.

"Bruce?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering. Um, I know my after school schedule is pretty full, and my pretty I mean all the time," started Robin who was beginning to fidget. "But I was wondering if maybe Barbara…"

"The Commissioner's daughter."

"Yes, her," he added trying not to sound too nervous though his inability to look his mentor in the eyes had already betrayed him. "My friend could possibly come over for a visit?"

He received no answer form his mentor. And looked up at the sound of the chair turning around. "Bruce?"

The Dark Knight stared at the screen. His eyes quickly reading over the new message before saying, "Your mission has been given a go."

Robin stood up straighter at the news, his previous thoughts instantly turning to that of the operation. "When do we leave?"

"Now," answered Batman as he moved from his chair and headed towards the batwing. Robin nod his head in acknowledgement and followed after him.

**Two Weeks Later**

Bruce sat alone in the Batcave, working in silence as he studied the chemical residue that had been left behind at one of the crime scenes that he had visited the night before. The substance appeared to be a stronger form of the fear toxin used a couple of weeks back. Scarecrow was in Arkham, leaving the possibilities as to who was behind this substance latest use in question. The victim had been nearly comatose when discovered. A further look at his medical file later went on to show that he had a substantial amount of the chemical running throughout his bloodstream.

"Master Bruce?"

"What is it Alfred?"

"It's about Master Richard?"

Bruce looked up from the report he had been reading, his attention fully garnered."What happened?"

"It appears that the young master has begun to withdrawal from his friends sir."

Bruce sighed. The mission in Bialya had been a disaster. His covert team had managed to salvage the situation but it was still considered a loss. The team had lost months of their memories and it had taken a last ditch effort by Miss Martian to chain a workable amount of their history together. "We knew he would need time to adjust. They all do," he began to say when a neatly folded piece of paper was placed on the table. Bruce looked at it and then looked up at Alfred. His face impassive.

"Even you miss things sometimes," he stated before walking away.

Bruce turned his attention back to the paper before him, carefully unfolding it to discover that it was a message from the school. An email that Alfred had intercepted out of fear that it would not get the immediate attention that it deserved.

The letter went on to say that there had been a noticeable change in Richard's behavior as of late. That he seems to have withdrawal from his fellow students; most notably from Miss Gordon. As it is the primary concern of Gotham Academy to not only see to the physical health of their students but also to their mental health as well. Richard's sudden turn for the worse had gone on to raise a few concerns.

Bruce let out a sigh. He held the paper in his hands and stared at it when he heard Alfred say, "We all make mistakes. It's how we handle them that makes the difference."

He let the words sink in and then turned to face the large display of his computer. On it various bits of information scrolled across it. A foiled armed robbery in Metropolis, a police standoff in Star City, the continued deteriorating health of a visiting lord from Europe in Gotham City, and so on. There was never any end to the constant flow of information and there would always be a need for someone to siphon through it.

This though, the paper in his hands, needed his current attention. He pulled the security feed for the manor up and located the subject of his search before heading for the stairs.

Reading from his tablet, Dick lounged in a chair that seemed to almost envelope him as his legs dangled from off the armrest. The ebook he was reading was one he knew he could find in the library, but the fear of what would happen if Alfred caught him leaving little notes on the pages caused him to think twice before picking it up.

Though any further thoughts were cut off when Bruce walked in. His eyes following him as he walked across the room and pulled a single book from his collection. "Interesting choice," he then went on to say.

Robin studied him for a second, noticing that the book in his hands was the same one that he was reading. Know it all he thought before saying, "It comes highly recommended."

"Miss Gordon?"Asked Bruce, who received a slight nod of the head from his ward in acknowledgment. "How is she?"

"You don't already know?"

"Enlighten me."

"She's Fine," Dick muttered abjectly causing Bruce to respond with a raised eyebrow. "I think."

There was a pause in the conversation as Bruce mulled over the information he had just gained. "You two haven't been talking."

"I've been busy."

"You've been distant," Bruce pointed out.

"I feel like this is going somewhere," remarked Dick as he turned his tablet off. His attention fully focused on his guardian who gave him a stern look in response. "I," he paused before saying, "it's different."

"How so?"

Dick sighed and his shoulders slumped forward, making his already small figure seem to diminish even more in the large chair. "I remember her. I remember meeting her and shooting Clarissa with a rubber band in her defense," he said. His slightly mournful tone changing as he recalled that particular memory. Plus the faint hint of a smirk on Bruce's face made him feel slightly better about their current conversation. "It was totally justified," he then went on to say. "But now," he faltered for a moment. Mulling over of his words and thoughts before saying, "Its different. All my memories of her feel sort of disconnected. Almost like I'm watching them."

"This didn't happen with the others?"

"And you're not so all knowing?" Dick answered with a grin. It was nice to know that Bruce, the master detective, wasn't such an omnipresent figure when it came to his life.

"Focus."

"No. I knew most of them already and M'gann filled in the rest or at least most of it."

"And miss Gordon or anyone else from within that time frame?"

"I'm just getting to know them," Dick said as he scratched the back of his head. It was a nervous tick of his and he knew Bruce saw it, but he couldn't help it. "Again."

"Are you?" Questioned Bruce. His stoic expression never wavering but his eyes relaying a sympathetic look of understanding.

Dick shrugged before saying, "More or less." It was true. He was putting an effort into getting readjusted. It took time and considerably less then what it took with some of his other teammates. He could still hear Wally's complaints about his lost time, but all things considered he had made monumental strides when it came to piecing together his lost memories. When he lost them he trusted his team, even before he knew that they were his team. He trusted them without question because the circumstances were different. He was on a mission and when out in the field you roll with the punches or die. There was no room for panicking.

Barbara, however, was someone he treaded around with caution. It wasn't that he didn't trust her. He knew he did at one time but the fact was that she was someone with whom he did not know before the memory loss. Plus she wasn't apart of the memories that he had allowed M'gann to use to help connect the teams shattered memories.

Barbara Gordon was different. His memories of her were the pieces of the mental puzzle that he had found and connected. He wasn't lying when he said that he felt disconnected from them. The memories of her he had always played out like a movie he was watching. A weird sort of out of body experience, that left him feeling nervous and shy when around her. Plus, he wanted to be her friend again. He really did he just didn't know how to go about doing it.

He felt like he had to live up to the version of himself that he was seeing in his memories. A version of him, that was for the most part, more an act then that of his superhero identity; his actual identity. He was more Robin, then he was that carefully crafted version of Richard Grayson. In other words he was torn and feeling unsure of himself.

He wanted to be her friend again. The memories he had of her were ones that made him feel happy and more at ease with his delicate game of dual identities. She gave Richard Grayson a sense of belonging in just the same way that Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth did. She trusted him. The him from his memories and he hoped that he could live up to it.

"Richard," Bruce said cutting Dick off from the chain of thoughts that he had previously been lost in. He watched his guardian walk back to the shelf and put the book back before heading towards the door. He listened to his steps recede further away until they stopped. He peered over the back of the chair to see Bruce standing in the doorway."Don't doubt yourself," he said.

Once again Dick thought know it all of his mentor. "Who says I am?"

"Call it an educated guess," said Bruce with an almost lighthearted tone. He knew he had gotten through to his ward and that made him once again remember just how much the boy's presence drew out a side of him that was rarely ever seen.

"Bruce?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

**Gotham Academy**

**The Next Day**

Barbara swung her backpack around so that it was positioned between her and her locker. The contents of which were either being replaced or shuffled around to make room for new items. She found it amazing that at a school that required her to carry around a laptop to every one of her classes as a necessary item, she still had to haul around what felt like a ton of books.

"Some things never change," she muttered to herself.

"Barbara?"

She stopped in mid motion. Her hand still holding her chemistry book with which she was about to place into her backpack when she turned to see Dick hiding behind her locker door. He seemed nervous. His usual calm demeanor, replaced with apprehension. A trait that as late was becoming more frequent in their interactions.

"Dick," she replied back a little too shyly upon seeing the unease in her friend's eyes. For some time now he had been acting strange around her and through that whole experience Barbara had begun to feel something akin to sorrow at what appeared to be the sudden loss of her only friend here. He was her friend. Or at least she hoped he still was.

"Your hair, it's different," he said with a nervous smile. It was no longer fashioned in the same way as it had been before and was now straight with her bangs pushed away from her face.

"Yeah well um I felt it was time for a change I guess."

"Its nice."

"Thank you," she quietly said.

She was nervous he noted. A characteristic that he would have never used to describe his friend. She was always so confident, smart, and outgoing. She was not acting like herself and neither was he. This was wrong. He knew it right then and there that Bruce had been right the night before. He had been distant, but not anymore. He was going to stop doubting himself. He was going to fix this. "Barbara," he said with a little more confidence. "I'm sorry."

She looked him in the eyes again. This time seeing a side of him that she had been waiting to see. "There's nothing to apologize for."

"Really," he optimistically asked.

"Really," she replied back with a warm smile. Her friend was back and the world was right.

"Well, in that case can we start over?"

Her smile had grown exponentially at that. "No."

"No?"

"You owe me."

"For what?"

"Our little bet from a couple of weeks back."

"That was never finalized," he said enjoying the way that they had managed to slip back into their old routine.

"I have witnesses."

"Who."

"Shawn."

"Shawn! He doesn't even count," he went on to explain as the bell rang and they left for class.

* * *

**So if you have any questions please feel free to ask and always please REVIEW! Seriously reading new reviews make my whole day. Encourage me to write or better yet, encourage me to write faster.**

**Also my interpretation of Bereft could possibly be seen as being AU, but in all honesty I needed a catalyst for my chosen topic of conflict. So again if you have any questions or feel the need to share your thoughts on the whole memory share and then unseen time loss recovery please leave me a message. I want to hear your opinions on that whole situation. **

**Thank you. You guys are my only YJ outlet. **


	5. The Things We Leave Hidden

**Hello again. **

**So yeah, I'm on a roll. A slow roll but a roll that's moving none the less. Please bare with me on the slow updates. Between work, school and moving, my free time has been far and in between. However, I am having a blast getting back into the swing of writing again. Thank you for all the reviews. This chapter was a long one. So long that I forced myself to cuts parts of it out in order to fully explore the conflict of this chapter. Plus I really wanted to cover that scene from Homefront in this story. **

**Now on to questions**

**1.)Question from DrakesChick: Shawn is a fellow classmate of Dick and Bab's and will be featured soon in this story. **

**2.)Question from Madison-Nick-Fan: I haven't actually decided on it yet. Originally I had intended for Bab's not to be Batgirl in this story, but... After a long period away from this story I went back and made several revisions. And now that Bab's is actually in the YJ universe I may be making a few more. So, who knows. (Plus I just went back and reread one of my favorite Batman comic's and let's just say it encouraged me to push Barbara a lot further in this story then I originally had planned.) I hope that answers your question.**

**********Note: This chapter takes place during Targets, Terrors, and Homefront. **

**********Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, Robin, Barbara Gordon, or anyone else who may appear in this story who isn't one of my creations. It would be cool if I did. And I am most definitely not getting paid for this... However a payment in reviews would be absolutely awesome. I know you're out there.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**(The Things We Leave Hidden)**

**Mount Justice**

**September 10, 17:19 EDT**

"Well that was fun," Kid Flash sarcastically whined as the team arrived back from their latest mission.

"I thought it was pretty entertaining," replied Artemis as she strolled on past him. Her bow slung over her shoulder and a smile on her face.

"You would!"

"What?" She asked turning around to face him. She really was doing her best not to laugh. "What was I supposed to do?"

"Shoot him!"

"I did."

"Hello?" He gestured toward his costume. It was covered in the remnants of a slime that he under no circumstances wanted to ever be reminded of, ever again.

"I didn't miss."

"Sometime the truth hurts."

Her eyes narrowed. "I… Did… Not.. Miss." She slowly stated. An edge of malice now tinting her words as she took four challenging steps forward.

"Bickering," said Robin casually as he caught up with the two. "Nice."

"What?" They yelled in response. Both of them locking eyes on the team's youngest member.

Robin just smiled at the both of before saying "You two..."

"What about us?" Kid Flash demanded interrupting his friend.

Again, Robin couldn't help but grin at the two. "You argue like a married couple," he answered as he walked away leaving Kid Flash and Artemis both stunned into silence by the Boy Wonder's words.

They turned their attention back to each other. Both of them suspiciously eyeing the other until finally the moment of silence between them was broken and they proceeded to make grossed out expressions.

"That horrific," Artemis declared as the idea actually began to make her shiver.

"Hey,"the speedster empathized by pointing at the archer. "You're nothing special either princess."

"I told you to stop calling me that," she yelled. Her anger once again building as she was face to face with the subject of her soon to be wrath.

It was at this very inopportune moment that M'gann walked into the conversation. An innocent smile on her face as she asked, "Who's married?"

"Nobody!" Wally and Artemis yelled in unison causing Miss Martian to step back in shock. Her hands now held up in a placating gesture so as to diffuse the situation.

"My point exactly" said Robin as he walked back into the room. A bag now slung over his shoulder as he head past the group and towards the teleport. His lone comment once again causing another long awkward moment of silence to pass between the two teens. Both of them now aware of just how close they were to the other and both equally unable to move away. It was to say the least a very awkward moment that took the matter-of-fact words from SuperBoy to end. "She didn't miss."

"Thank you," replied Artemis who jumped at the opportunity to leave the situation. A large smile now gracing her features as her dark eyes shown with the unbridled feeling of justification. She had won or so she hoped and with that she spun around and followed after Conner and M'gann.

Wally on the other hand was still in shock. What just happened he thought before uttering one word, "But..."

"Burned." Wally heard from off in the distance. On the other side of the room Robin was waiting by the teleport. A smug look on his face that said that he had witnessed the whole thing.

Wally mentally groaned before rushing over to his friend. "What just happened?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Robin asked honestly.

The speedster quickly shook his head no, afraid of whatever his best friend had gleaned from the situation between Artemis and himself. "Where are you going?" He asked changing the subject.

"Where do you think?" He answered as he moved into range of the teleport.

"Computer recognized: Robin B01"

"What's the rush?"

"I have an appointment," he called back and vanished in a flash of light.

**Gotham City**

**September 10th, 17:24 EDT**

Tucked away in one of the many dark alleys that made up Gotham City sat a lone phone-booth. Enshrouded in darkness and left seemingly abandoned it remained lost to the world around it. Its original purpose all but forgotten as it concealed a secret that at the moment chased away the surrounding shadows.

Out of the light the Boy Wonder walked into the crisp air of the city he loved. The sky above him darkening as the sun, no longer visible from within the alley, began to set. "Gotham," he said to no one in particular, enjoying the feeling of being back home. "Home sweet…"

Boom.

His words were cut off by an explosion. The sound of the blast reverberating throughout the alley as it carried across the city, with it the distant screams of civilians crying out. "Home," Robin finished as his eyes looked up to the evening sky his grappling hook in hand. He shot up into the air. His lone silhouette scaling the building and reaching its roof in a matter of seconds.

He bolted for the far side of the structure. His eyes locked across the concrete horizon, focusing on a small plume of dark smoke rising to meet the twilight sky. He studied it for a moment before allowing the holographic display of his computer to determine the exact whereabouts of the blast. It was five blocks away from his current location.

He looked up at the smoke and followed it across the distance before looking back at the screen. The time flashing in the bottom corner of the display read 17: 27 EDT. "Yeah, I've got time," he said before leaping off the roof towards the source of the smoke.

He followed as it led him across town. Covering five blocks by jumping from building to building. His grappling hook aiding him in the jumps that required more then a running start. His breathing steady and his pace set. Before long his target destination was in sight. He shot his grappling hook across the main street. The wide arc of his swing carrying him swiftly across the distance and through one of the blown out windows on the upper floors.

Inside, Robin used the cover of darkness to maneuver throughout the structure. Sweeping room after room until the sounds of someone else drew his attention. He followed the voice down, letting it guide him through the maze of empty rooms and corridors. It wasn't long until he stumbled across the room in which the blast occurred. A sizable whole punched through the right wall as the rooms scattered contents lay in heaped broken messes.

"My, my, said the clock as the hand yielded to the dying sunlight with which the ash of the world was consumed in the whole of time itself," floated a sing song voice from within the other room. Robin instantly recognized the voice. He crept froward using the cover of darkness to draw closer to his target.

He was tall and lean. His dark victorian coat two sizes too big. His eyes a startling grey that burned with a crazed glee of madness. His blonde hair sticking out wildly in sporadic spots from under a hat that was too big for the head upon which it sat.

Robin watched the mad man spin about, grabbing this and that from off various shelves. The room had been a vault of sorts. The steel door still locked on the far side of the room as the blast was meant to gain him access through the one wall that wasn't reenforced.

Then he heard a snap. Robin pivoted around in time to see someone come charging at him. He leaned back as a crowbar sliced through the air and past his head. His attacker too slow to keep up with his quick maneuvering as he rushed to the side to avoid another swing while using his forward momentum to deliver a solid upper cut to the man's jaw. His attacker apparently not phased by the blow as he turned round and launched forward.

In the background Robin could hear the Mad Hatter as he stepped out of the blasted hole in the wall. "The Bat to busy to journey though the looking glass today?"

The teen dropped low to the ground and rolled as another swing of the crowbar missed his head. His attacker, much larger than himself, continued forward on his all out attack seemingly unable to feel pain. Robin knew the man should be hurting and did his best not to inflict too much damage as the glowing device on the man's temples pulsed. The mind control device enabling the Hatter's mindless drone to not only duel out more damage but also be capable of receiving more then he should.

"Why," Robin mockingly questioned as he dodge another swipe of the crowbar before jumping up to deliver a powerful kick to the man's chest that sent him stumbling back. "You've got enough crazy for the both of us."

"Ah, I see you've met one of my associates?"

"One?" Robin asked as he landed on the other side of the room away from the Mad Hatter and his unwilling partner in crime. From out of another door a second man appeared. He too had a slight glow emanating from his temples. His eyes as soulless as the other man under Hatter's control.

"Great," Robin grumbled before sarcastically saying, "let me guess Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum." It was defiantly a statement and not a question.

The Mad Hatter clapped his hands together in response before gleefully answering, "Yes!"

Robin watched as the two men advanced. Both of them built like tanks and capable of dishing out lots of pain. A fact that made him run through a variety of different attack strategies. He didn't want to hurt them. At least not too badly as he was aware of the fact that these two were probably the two missing boxers that he read about recently.

He studied the both of them. A large red F visible on the jacket of the second man who entered into the fight. "I guess that makes you Tweedle Dum then," he stated as he ran forward and pulled out his taser. It's electric barbs shooting across the room and hitting the man on the chest with the crowbar. The electric current dropping Tweedle Dee instantly to the floor and taking him out of the fight.

"One down one," Robin's taunt was interrupted by Tweedle Dum who grabbed ahold of him from behind. His large arms locking around the struggling hero who in that instant dropped the taser. "I guess you aren't so dumb after all," he remarked as he stomped his foot down hard on Dum's foot causing the man to lean forward. The Boy Wonder then snapped his head back, the result of which had his attacker stumble and fall with the hit.

Their impact with the floor allowing Robin time to break free as the man's grip on him loosened. He rolled to the side, grabbing his fallen taser before ripping the used cartridge from off it. "You'll thank me for this later," he said as the device crackled with electricity when it connected to Dum's neck. The man was down.

Robin bolted upright. His eyes instantly falling upon the Hatter. In one hand he had a bag which held all his nearly acquired treasures and in the other a small electronic device. A device that the Boy Wonder instantly recognized as a detonator. "You've got to be kidding me."

A large wicked smile played across the villains face. His grey eyes burning in anger over the fact that this child had single handedly taken his two helpers down. "As the cheshire cat I shall fade away. The Jabberwocky cleansing the world with fire as Wonderland burned Red under a new flag of terror."

Robin cocked his head to the side at the remark. This was getting old. He stepped forward and the resulting action was a small blast that shook the building. There were more explosive deceives then what were currently present in the room. I guess that explains what Tweedle Dum was doing earlier he thought.

A crazed laugh escaped the Hatters lips as he pressed the detonator again. Another explosion shaking the very foundations of the structure they were in. "Are you insane!" The teen yelled.

"My dear boy, we're all mad here," he replied as he began to step back out of the room. Confident that the brat wouldn't follow after him.

Robin narrowed his eyes. "You're right about that," he shouted as a birdarang knocked the trigger from out of the mad man's hands.

The Hatter snarled in anger, clutching his hurt hand as he dashed out of the room and down a darkened hallway. Robin chased after him, following him down various twisting paths until a chunk of the wall exploded beside him. He jumped forward with the sounds of more bullets impacting the wall in which he just passed.

"Great," Robin shrugged as he but his back to the wall. He listened to the mad man's rhyming rant as he moved down the corridor towards him. He was pissed.

The teen pulled a handful of gas pellets from his utility belt and prepared to throw them when another blast of the gun tore through the wall. Seconds later it was followed with the sounds of someone hitting the ground. Robin peeked around the corner. On the floor the Mad Hatter lay unconscious in front of a dark looming shadow.

"I had him," the teen hero stated as he walked towards his mentor.

The Dark Knight simply looked at him.

"I guess you won't be needed any help here?"

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" He asked, producing a bag from behind his cape. Robin's eyes narrowed as he recognized it. He was so sure that no one would have found it.

"Don't You?"

"I'm not on a schedule."

The Boy Wonder took the bag and ran towards the nearest window. "I've still got time," he added before jumping out into the night.

**Gordon Residence**

**September 10th, 18:28 EDT**

Dick ran up the stairs of the townhouse. His hands smoothing down his clothes as he worked out the final kinks in his appearance when he came to a stop in front of the door. The teen had finally made it to his appointment.

He knocked on the door and waited. Seconds later the door opened and Dick was greeted by none other then Commissioner Gordon. On any other night this meeting would have been a standard affair, but now it was a totally different thing. The older man glared at him suspiciously for serval seconds. The air between them tense and a little unnerving for the teen who was doing his best not to fidget.

Then suddenly the man's whole demeanor changed. His cold eyes lit up as his posture had become less imposing and he happily said, "Hello."

Dick smiled nervously. Seconds earlier the man had been giving him a mental interrogation by way of an angry stare off and now he was excitedly welcoming him in. "Hi."

"Well, don't just stand there come on in."

Dick watched the Commissioner step to the side, allowing him room to finally see into the house. The room beyond, looked warm and inviting. The man in front of him motioning him in as he continued to look between the two. The whole situation was just weird he thought. Never had he ever thought that he would be here. All his meetings with the Commissioner were either on Gotham's Police headquarters or at some crime scene, never at such a normal suburban setting.

Then the sound of someone barreling down the stairs drew his attention. Barbara hit the ground running, her steps never faltering as she jumped over a forgotten skateboard that lay directly in her way. The rug she landed on allowing her to slide all the way up to her father.

"Dad," she complained as she turned to face him. "Why didn't you tell me he was here?"

Dick watched on in amusement at the whole spectacle playing out before him. Barbara stood to the side of her father, having what could be considered a friendly father daughter argument over the treatment of her friend. "You were not just interrogating him," she asked as she pointed at him.

Her father then took a defensive stance. His hands on his hips as he leaned slightly forward, his look more imposing as he towered over her, "I would never."

"You did!"

"I did not."

She looked at Dick who was still standing on the landing outside. "He did the whole evil eye thing didn't he?"

Dick tried to answer but was cut off. "I was only welcoming him in," her father replied.

"Uh-huh."

"You two are going to scare him off," Dick heard someone say from further within the house. The effect of the response making both Barbara and her father look at each other sheepishly. A sight that made Dick want to laugh at its absurdity. It was all so normal.

It was something that he never realized that he had been missing until now. His expression changed ever so slightly. The smile on his face falling as the realization sank in. He missed these type of moments and for the briefest of seconds felt a pang of sorrow as he remembered a fond memory of his family.

It was rare for him to let the tragedy of his past catch to up with him. He had put it behind him. He had learned though sheer will and the kindness of others that his pain could be gotten over. He had moved on and yet every once in a while something would slip past his guard. A little action here, a random word there and it would all come flooding back. For a moment the world around him would darken, and the pain would once again become very real; But only for a moment.

"Are you ok?" Barbara asked slightly worried for her friend. She noticed the way his whole demeanor had changed. His eyes haunted and downcast. Barely readable to anyone who didn't know him the way she did. You had to read his eyes she thought. Behind the happy facade that remained on his face an unmistakable change had occurred here.

"Um yeah," he recovered quickly. His expression instantly lightening up as he bottled it all away. "Am I still allowed in?"

She studied him a for second. Eyeing him with a look of curiosity and concern. She didn't know what had bothered him and for a fraction of a second she considered the possibility that maybe he was falling back into his earlier habit of distancing himself from her. She really hoped that wasn't the case. She wasn't lying when she said that there was nothing for him to apologize for, she just wished she knew why he had retreated from her in the first place. The whole thing had made her slightly more cautious when around him.

The two stood there for a couple of seconds. Barbara giving him a suspicious look and he looking at her with a puzzled expression. Then out of nowhere a voice pulled them out of the moment.

"Yes," a voice from the background enthusiastically yelled.

Barbara shook herself from her earlier thoughts and gave him a warm smile before stepping to the side of the door in a manner that had mimicked her father. Dick looked at the both of them. Her father looked blissfully unaware of the weird moment that had just transpired and Bab's seemed to have moved on from it. Everything was as it should have always been.

"Welcome to casa de Gordon," she said as he walked in.

**Gotham City Grand Mall**

**September 18, 16:35 EDT**

It was Sunday and the mall the had been predictably full. All the stores were packed and the babel of miscellaneous voices continued to over power the elevator music that played over the speakers throughout the shopping center. Though it was something that didn't seem to bother the two teens making their way towards the theater.

Dick and Bab's had spent the past two hours milling around the different shops and playing video games at the arcade. Both of them presenting quite the unique challenge to the other as they played a wide range of titles. From Zombie Killers, to Formula 1 racing, to a formidable exciting game of air hockey that had the two battling it out over the course of serval rounds, it had been an incredibly fun time all around.

However, the pair was glad to be heading someplace where their competitive natures could rest. Or at least rest for a couple of minutes until the movie started. Then it would be a battle of the wits. An investigation to see who could solve the murder mystery first. And if it was anything like the round after round of games that they had been playing then it was certainly going to be interesting.

"Barbara!"

The two stopped in their tracks at the call of her name. Both of them looking at each other for a fews seconds before starting off towards the theater.

"Barbara!" A voice called out again.

This time Barbara stopped. She closed her eyes and tilted her head upwards in what liked a pea to the heavens. "Please be talking to someone else."

"What?" He asked. A bemused expression gracing his features as he watched her.

"Barbara!"

She cringed this time. Her shoulders slumping forward as her head hung low in defeat. A sight that made Dick wonder exactly what was going on as he looked past her and saw two girls rushing over to them. "I think they're talking to you," he said sounding a little to amused.

An act that made her narrow her eyes at him in annoyance before saying, "Whatever happens let me do all the talking." He cocked his head a little to the side and was about to ask her why when she turned around. "Hey guys," she greeted nervously.

"I knew it was you," replied one of the girls who had blonde hair.

"Its me."

"And who's this?" Asked the other girl with the knit beret. She was much shorter then her friend and seemed most interested in Dick who was peering out from behind Bab's.

Barbara sighed. She had made it a whole ten seconds without them noticing. "This is…"

"Hi," Dick cheerfully interrupted as he flashed a million dollar smile that always seemed to make Barbara's heart flutter a little faster for some reason. "Dick Grayson. Nice to meet you?"

"Ow!" He exclaimed as Bab's elbowed him in the side.

The two girls exchanged a look at the sight before them.

"My names Alex," said the blonde haired girl who then gestured towards her friend. "And this here is Emma."

Emma waved at him before saying, "Hey."

"Charmed," he replied.

"Hey look," Bab's said a bit skittishly. "We all know each other now."

She knew how she sounded and it was evident in the look she was receiving from Dick, but all she really wanted was for this to be over with. Two separate parts of her life were meeting here and it made her anxious. Then out of the blue a life line was thrown her way. It wasn't great but it was one she'd take either way as a soft ringing could be heard from among the group.

Seconds later Dick produced the ringing phone. "Excuse me," he said as he walked away from the group to find a more secluded corner.

The girls watched him leave before Alex tuned back to Barbara and asked, "So how are you doing?"

"Fine as it appears," Emma answered bluntly as her eyes followed Dick over to his hiding spot.

Barbara's face contorted in anger for a brief second before quickly hiding it. "I'm fine."

Alex sighed and punched Emma in the arm. "What?" she exclaimed in surprise.

"You don't call you don't write?"

Now it was Barbara turn to sigh. She really didn't want to be having this conversation as she was afraid of the answers she would receive. "I didn't think any of you wanted to talk to me anymore?" She said her voice sounding so small.

Alex's enthusiasm died for a moment upon hearing Barbara's words. She had gotten her answer and it had made her sad to think that something so trivial would keep the girl away. "Please," Alex stated. Her tone instantly becoming more playful so as to draw Barbara out of her worries. "It'll take more then queen bee Riley to keep us away."

"She's still mad?"

"Oh most definitely," Alex gleefully responded. "But hey when life hands you a line like that I think anyone would've taken it."

Barbara smiled at that. Alex was always the mother hen of the team and it made her glad to know that she still felt the need to take care of her: The traitor as Riley would say. It wasn't like she had a choice. When the scholarship came her parents were so ecstatic over the news. Their daughter was going to be getting the best education possible and it was all paid up for in full. How could she tell them no?

Just then Emma spoke up. "Especially if there are more guys like him there."

Bab's rolled her eyes at the remark. Pushing all her sorrows and worries away as she relished in the moment of having her old friends back. Sure things have changed, but in away they were still the same.

"Seriously are there?" Emma inquired again.

Alex gave her a playful shove and said, "Ignore her." Unaware of the fact that Emma was still silently saying the words.

"Possibly. I don't really know. Dick's really the only friend I've made."

"Friend?" Emma asked almost sounding shocked.

Barbara sighed. She did not like where this where this was going. She prided herself on playing her cards a little close to the chest. Even if it cost her, which in many instances it had. Her parents had often worried about her indifference to making new and meaningful friendships. It wasn't that she wasn't social, she just found it hard to find people with whom she felt she could relate. So it was quite a shock when Dick came into her life. Their first meeting had been unconventional to say the least. He helped her out, a complete stranger and he had come to her rescue. From then on their friendship had grown and he continued to become someone in which Barbara wanted in her life.

So when the question of whether or not he was her friend came her way it left her feeling a bit cross. Or something akin to it as she immediately felt irritated by it. "Yes, he's my friend."

"Sure about that?"

"Yes," Barbara answered Emma's question a bit more defensively then she probably she have. She was sure the girl's intention was not to aggravate her, but for some reason she could not fathom why she kept feeling this way. Especially when Dick was brought into the conversation.

"That is who I think it is right?" Asked Alex as she followed Emma's gaze back over to Dick who was still on the phone.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Bab's calmly retorted.

"It is," Emma casually stated. Her phone cradled in her hands. "I just googled him"

Here we go Barbara thought as she watched the way Alex's expression excitedly changed. "Barbara, oh my god!"

"Shssh…" Barbara begged.

"Oh my god!"

"Alex!"

"I'm sorry I can't help it," giggled the blonde. "I'm freaking out right now."

"Please before he sees," Bab's continued to plead. She really didn't want him seeing her friends getting all star struck over him. His ego didn't need the boost.

"He's a celebrity."

"Alex I'm begging you."

"His dad is like Gotham royalty."

"And cute too," Emma added who once again made Barbara feel inexplicably vexed.

"Are you sure you aren't more then friends?" Alex questioned upon seeing the way Barbara's eyes flashed in anger over Emma's comment.

"Yes," Bab's cooly answered. A strong sense of possessiveness building in her over her friend.

"Positive?"

"Yes. We are only friends."

"Can I be more then friends with him then?" Emma asked.

"No!" Barbara quietly seethed. Her words heated and her face maintaining an almost deadly expression.

"Emma!" Alex yelled horrified at her friends words. Barbara looked beyond angry.

"What? He's cute. It's my type."

Barbara nearly shouted. "Guys!" She was doing her best to quell her anger. An anger that she couldn't quite place but had her seeing red easily.

"Ok. Ok. We get it. You two are only friends." Alex surrendered upon seeing the way Barbara was trying reign in her temper.

Bab's sighed in relief before saying, "Thank you." All the tension she was feeling slowly ebbing away as her friends backed off of the topic. Or was it the subject of the conversation that had her feeling this way she thought momentarily before brushing it all off.

"Sorry about that," Dick said has he walked back over to the group. "Did I miss anything?"

"Nope," Barbara put in quickly. "Oh, look at the time. Guys its been nice seeing you but we gotta go."

"No we don't, the movie doesn't start for another…"

Bab's grabbed him by the arm and began to lead him away. "Goodbye," she yelled over her shoulder. A response that made Dick wave goodbye at the two girls.

"Call me!"

Dick smiled. "Who do you think she's talking too," he inquired with an impish look.

For the second time today Barbara rolled her eyes and laughed. "Not in a million years."

Alex watched the pair walk away. Barbara still leading her 'friend' by the arm towards the cinema-plex. "Wow."

"Yep"

"She likes him."

"For sure," Emma added. Her attention fully focused in on her phone.

"Riley is going to lose her mind."

Emma smirked. "She already is," she confidently replied as she held her phone up for Alex to see. "I just posted it on twitter."

**Gotham Academy**

**September 22nd, 07:22 EDT**

Barbara looked on from the distance. Her back to a stone pillar. Her arms folded across her chess defensively as she hid in the shadows watching her friend take a picture with some girl.

Again she found herself feeling angry, even bitter as she watched the two. A strong sense of resentment building up in her as she stared at the tall blonde from across the way. The moment may have only lasted for a few second but for her it felt entirely too long. It made her frown.

"Dick what was that about?"

"Nothing Barbara," he laughed. "Just being friendly to the new girl."

With that she pushed off the pillar and headed toward her first period class. A whirlwind of emotions brewing in her as the source of all her turmoil trailed behind her blissfully unaware of the way she felt.

* * *

**Once again if there are any questions out there please feel free to send them my way and always PLEASE REVIEW! Encourage me to write. Your reviews seriously make my whole day and they continue to push me to write faster. As I said earlier, I know you're out there. Please, for me, just click on that lovely little blue button at the bottom of this screen. **

**Also just to throw this out there, but did anyone else think that Bab's in Homefront was seriously jealous of Artemis in that scene? I mean if looks could kill, hers probably would have. Which is why I really wanted to write my own little spin on the whole scene. **

**PS. If there are any mistakes please forgive me but I am currently beta-less at the moment .**

**Thank you!**


	6. Show Me What You Got

**So I'm not going to lie, posting this chapter was a complete pain. For some reason whenever I tried to upload this onto Doc Manager it would only upload parts of it. Which basically means I had to go over this story with a fine tooth comb. It was irritating.**

**Anyways, I just wanted to say this chapter is one that moves around a lot. As I said before, the last chapter I had to cut up because it was too large. Some of those cut scenes made it into here. Others are from two other chapters that I went back and revised in order to help move this story along. Which is how this chapter was created. **

**Now to all those who reviewed... THANK YOU! Seriously, every single review made me beyond ecstatic. Plus they really motivated me to go back and continue to revise my story. I'm trying to move everything along a little faster so as to get to that prologue, but please bare with me on this. There are serval pieces of the puzzle that are in play in this story and I need to make sure all my pawns are in the right place before I move them for the final showdown. **

**So once again Thank you!**

**********Note: This chapter takes place before and after the episode Revelation.**

**********Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, Robin, Barbara Gordon, or anyone else who may appear in this story who isn't one of my creations. It would be cool if I did. And I am most definitely not getting paid for this... However a payment in reviews would be absolutely awesome. I know you're out there.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**(Show Me What You Got)**

**Gordon Residence **

**September 28, 16:32 EDT**

"I think I have it," said Barbara from her spot on the floor.

Dick leaned over her. His eyes scanning the lines of code displayed on the screen. "Nope," he replied as he turned away.

"No?" Barbara looked over her work again. Computer sciences was a subject that had always come to her very easily. At a young age her level of computer competency had her father scratching his head. The most difficult of tasks for him, were ones in which his daughter could easily do in her sleep. Not that she was bragging or anything. Saying that one was better with computers when in comparison to her father was not a difficult thing to imagine. Her mother frequently refereed to him as electronically challenged, thus making the comparison rather irrelevant. That being said, whenever Barbara found herself starring down a programing problem that she couldn't solve, in moments of utter desperation, she would remind herself of this fact about her father. It would cheer her up, if only for a for a fews seconds, before she would then proceed to throw herself head long into the issue. An issue that lay hidden in serval hundred lines of coding. An issue that was really going to annoy her.

"Line 47."

"What?" She asked as her attention focused on the raven haired teen. He was still walking around her room like a bird of prey. Making slow deliberate circles as he inspected various items. His eyes never really staying on one object for too long from what she could tell as he continued to pass right on by her.

"It's Line 47."

Her eyes darted back down to her computer. The line in question, number 47 being the target of her search until finally she found it. Her eyes eagerly reading it all up again as she mentally counted off the number of right combinations that were already in play. Then, suddenly she found it. The single error that proceeded to make all of the following going in the wrong sequential order. "How did you?"

"Hacker," answered Dick with a smug grin that made Bab's roll her eyes in response before saying, "show off."

He again gave her another smug look as his loop brought him around in front of her. Like a satellite orbiting the planet, he walked a tight loop around her. His attention mostly focused on various things around the room, but in his peripheral vision she remained firmly planted. Always be aware of your surroundings he thought to himself. It was something that had been ingrained into him from an early age and had continued to be incredibly honed through his years as the protege to the worlds greatest detective.

Even now he was studying various things around her room. They were all different and revealed different little facets about his friend. She was an expert gymnast, though he didn't the shelf lined with trophies to know it. Their history teacher given away that bit of information, but what she didn't tell him was that she had been doing this since the young age of five. Gymnastics must have come to her as easily as it did for him and he was born into it. He could even argue that it was a simple as breathing.

Then there was the phenomenally large bookcase that looked rather impressive in her small room. It had an old vintage look about it and appeared to possibly be something that was handed down to her rather than purchased. A token of someone gone who shared a similar passion for books? It seemed plausible based on the large collection of books that were nestled in nearly every available space. Some of them were old, maybe even first editions and others looked well used. Through it all, his inspection of this bookcase continued to establish one thing about his friend. "There are a lot of books here."

"No crime in that."

"They're all murder mysteries," he pointed out as he pulled one of them from its spot and looked it over.

"There's some true crime."

"Hobby?"

She laughed. A large smile forming on her face when she replied, "I'd call it a calling."

"Future detective in ours midst huh?"

"Yeah," she sighed as her smile fell. Her tone taking on a more defeated inflection. "If only."

He put the book back. "What's stopping you?" He asked, turning around to face her. He heard her disappointment and wondered what exactly had caused it.

"Who else? My father."

"He disapproves?"

"Ha," she half-heartedly laughed while closing her laptop. "That would be the understatement of the century."

"That bad huh?"

She gave him a hard look that answered his question entirely too well. "Ouch."

"This family doesn't need another cop in it," she mocked. "You're not cut out for it Bab's. Why don't you go read one of your books? Why don't you do something safer? I know, why don't you become a librarian?"

"A librarian?"

"A librarian," she forcibly answered back. She was angry. This conversation was one in which she had had on multiple occasions with her father. Her parents, from the time she was little, were always telling her that she could be anything she wanted. And the one thing she wanted was something in which her father refused to let 'his little girl' become. What a hypocrite she thought before going on to say, "Who aspires to be a librarian?"

"Someone who likes books," he offered in an attempt to lighten the mood.

An act that made her eyes narrow in response. "That's not the point."

"I know," he said sympathetically. He wanted to cheer her up. He wanted to let her know that he knew what it was like. That the disappointment, however overbearing could be overcome. He was proof of that. It was just too bad that all of his points of reference were things that he couldn't discuss with her. Bat-business was an in-house thing only.

"I," she paused. Her anger had dissipated and in its wake a deep sense of sorrow had built up. "I just want to be something more," she wistfully added. Her eyes now downcast and her head hung low before she went on to say, "Something…"

"Bab's?"

She Looked up at him at the call of her name. "What are you doing?" She asked a little nervously upon seeing just how close he was to her. Their proximity had never been an issue before, but now she couldn't help but notice the way her heart beat just a little bit faster.

He was kneeling right in front of her now. In his eyes a gleam of mischief shined through as he flashed her another one of his smiles that seemed to make her momentarily forget about her problems. "Show me what you got," he said as he handed her his handheld. On it the opening menu for the game of Clue flashed across the screen.

She smiled at that, her earlier thoughts discarded as she looked at her friend. "You sure about that?"

"Only if you think your game Sherlock?"

She laughed. "Try not to cry when I beat you."

"I'll do my best," he said as he prepared for what could possibly be the most fun and challenging games of Clue he would ever play.

**Gotham Academy **

**October 4th, 11:45 EDT**

Today was a good day thought Bab's as she continued to gather data on her computer for a group project. Across from her sat Shawn, a boy who had managed to find his way into Dick and her's little group.

He was thin for his age and short. His hair, copper in color, fell across his eyes which were a shade of green. As for his personality he was very soft-spoken and reserved. His small stature matching the diminutive presence that he had in any environment. Much Like Dick, Shawn wanted nothing more then to be left alone by the rest of the student body. He had his friends and for the most part, or at least as far as Bab's could tell, that consisted of just the two of them.

So whenever a group project was assigned in class the three of them banded together. A trio of social outcasts that represented a serious force to be reckoned with. Bab's gathered the information, Dick was the architect, and Shawn handled the presentation. Though he was never the one to have all the lines. Dick usually took on the role of the entertainer. He would act the part and present line after line of information as a story teller eager to get to the grand finale. His suave voice equally matched by the boundless amount of energy that he put forth into any project. It was all kind of funny when she thought about it.

At times it felt as if she was watching two separate people. One who wanted nothing more then to go unnoticed by rest of the world and the other an outgoing teen who could quite literally be the life of the party when he wanted to. In a way it definitely kept their friendship interesting as she would occasionally think of him as a mystery that she had yet to solve.

"Should we keep this?" Shawn asked as he sent her a new document that popped up on her screen. It was the first time he had spoken in the last five minutes.

She read over the passage quickly. In it, the document covered the strategic planning involved in another battle that was loosely mentioned in another section of their presentation. "Yeah, it stays," she answered with a smile. "Dick will have a field day with this."

Shawn nod his head in silent agreement over her statement. One thing the two had learned very quickly about the leader of their of group was that he loved to explain the strategy behind any great fight. It was like watching a kid recite lines from his favorite movie. He truly did love to explain the reasoning behind any offensive or defensive maneuver.

"Anything else?"

Shawn's eyes sparkled from behind his thin rimmed glasses. A mental debate on whether or not he had anything beneficial to add most likely waged in his head as his eyebrows knitted together in thought. She watched him for a few more seconds as she waited for a response. When one didn't come she went back to the task at hand to only be caught off guard when he did finally speak up. "Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Mallory Sharp was pulled from school today."

"That's nice," she automatically replied while still collating the multitude of data scrolling across her screen. "Wait, what?" Bab's asked in shock as her head shot up.

"I thought you would like to hear that."

"Doesn't that make her the third one?"

"It does," he causally confirmed. The information was of little concern to him as Mallory was neither a friend or an enemy of his. However, he knew Barbara was something of a sleuth herself and instantly made the connection that the information would peak her interests. Over the last several weeks two students had been pulled from Gotham Academy. Both of them seemingly unconnected and as far as procedure was concerned, straightforward. There was nothing special about either of them. That being said, Shawn understood that the one reason why this third student would draw the girl's attention was in the fact that it was all too normal.

"That's unusual."

Shawn smiled at the remark.

"Three is a high number," she said more to herself then to anyone else. "And where are they going? Gotham Academy is 'the school' to be in. This is…."

"Interesting?"

"Exactly," she finished. Her words almost bubbly as she considered this new information that left her seriously interested in learning more about the subjects in question. However now, she realized as much as she did love a new mystery, she already had one research topic that was due at the end of the period. There was really no time to waste and with that in mind she shelved all thoughts on the three former students for a later date and went back to work.

A couple of minutes later Dick arrived back at their table. A grin on his face and a playful gleam in his eyes as he pulled his chair from beside Bab's. "Ok, I think I got it."

"Got what?"

"This" he went on to say as he flipped his computer around for her to see. On it was a very detailed map that covered all the initial main points of their assignment as well as having divergent lines that highlighted essential information that linked previous events to future ones. Thus successfully being able to link the outcome of the American Civil war to the Golden Age of Exploration "What do you think?"

Bab's raised her eyebrows in response to the question. Her face baring an almost unreadable expression that made Dick wonder if there was a mistake that she was seeing that he hadn't originally. Then she spoke up, "I'll be honest," she said in a tone that further went on to make him think that there was an error somewhere. "That is awesome."

He sighed in relief and she laughed at his obvious discomfort. "What?" He asked.

"I had you going there didn't I."

"No," he stated. Though his serious inflection was hard to believe with the megawatt smile that he currently had plastered on his face.

She laughed again. "I'll take that as a yes."

"You'd be wrong."

"No, I don't think so."

"Turn about is fair play you know," he warned.

"What?"

"Bab's?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over this weekend?"

All mental train of thoughts stopped right at those words. Did he really just say that she thought? No, no way she assumed. He had given her no end of excuses for not letting her visit. In all honesty she about flew out of her chair in joy when he finally accepted one of her offers to come over and visit her house. Which in a way made this question of his even more shocking. Or in her case unbelievable as she still couldn't decided whether or not she had heard right. "What"

"You heard me," he confirmed. His face completely serious now.

"You're joking right?"

"Am I?" he deadpanned thus making Barbara regard him suspiciously.

"Are you?"

"No answering my question with another question."

She turned to face him now. An expression of exasperation plainly written across her face. "That's not fair."

"I'll be honest with you," he mocked as the corners of his lips turned up before he laughed, "but it is."

She rolled her eyes at him. He was right. It was fair play and she had fallen right into it. That being said, she was still very surprised by his question and needed a confirmation. "To your house?"

"Well, more like the massive garden that's at my house, but yeah."

"And this isn't a joke?"

"Well, it was before but isn't now," he answered with a smirk. He was totally feeling the aster right now.

Bab's, though, was still in a state of shock. He had just invited her to come over to his house and as mundane as that may sound between two friends it was in fact a monumental step in their friendship. He trusted her. Or at least he trusted her enough to let her in and this realization instantly made heart speed up just a little faster. Why does this keep happening she thought, unaware that her silence was making her friend feel a little anxious as he said, "Its a charity event that Bruce is throwing. I know its not anything to exciting but I thought that maybe you would like to…"

"Yes," she simply answered with a smile and was rewarded with another one from her friend before they both went back to their work. The two oblivious of the person still at the table who had listened in on the whole exchange. Shawn rolled his eyes and mentally referred to his friends as hopelessly blind before going back to his part of the project.

**Wayne Manor**

**October 8th, 21:26 EDT**

Barbara could not believe that her friend lived here. I mean, sure she had seen plenty of pictures of the infamous Wayne Manor but never had she never thought that she would actually be here, let alone invited. It was sort of surreal. First off the ride to the event had been one that she found to be entirely too entertaining.

Their driver, Alfred, had spent whole the trip chatting with her about various things much to Dick's chagrin. He seemed worried and it wasn't long until she discovered why. Alfred was very much indeed a man in the know. The way the older man skirted a variety of topics that all in some way pinpointed back to her friend who looked slightly embarrassed whenever something he didn't want shared was expressed was hilarious. Then there was the fact that he spent a good ten minutes of the drive giving her what she assumed to be a friendly interrogation. His questions, though odd as they may have first appeared, were able to pull more information from her then her mother ever could have which was impressive.

Before she knew it, the manor appeared and all previous thoughts went out the window. Wayne Manor was more spectacular then she could have ever imagined. The photos she had seen of this place didn't do it justice. "Wow."

Dick laughed and said, "You think that's impressive wait until you see the rest."

She smiled at the memory as she remained hidden away from most of the crowd by sitting at one of the back tables. The Charity event in question was being held in the massive gardens that were situated in the back of the manor. She found its location ironic considering that it was a benefit to raise funds to help cover the massive damages incurred during the massive plant outbreak from earlier this week.

She also found it amazing at how quickly Mr. Wayne was able to pull this fundraiser together. Even with the initial world wide attack happening a week ago the fact that he was able to not only get a world class caterer, expensive decorations, lights, and this mind blogging amount of people to attend was astonishing. Everything was both grandiose and extremely elegant. Which in its own way was also something that made her feel slightly self conscious.

It became apparent to her upon arriving and seeing some of the guests that she was terribly underdressed for the occasion. Unlike Dick who was wearing a polished black suit that was perfectly tailored for him, she had on a simple dark blue tea cloth dress with white lace and black tights. And even though her outfit was one that matched her sense of retro style and was for the most part considered to be one of her favorite formal outfits she still managed to feel uneasy.

She did her best not to let anyone else see her discomfort but apparently she wasn't as good at as she thought. Sometimes she found herself thinking that her friend was far too good at reading her. Micro-expressions she mentally asked herself. She had read a book on it years ago and wondered if maybe he too had read the book. However the thought was quickly forgotten when he began to loosen his tie.

"What are you doing," she asked.

"Nothing."

From out of nowhere Alfred appeared and gave her friend a stern glare that read along the lines of touch that tie or face the consequences. Dick nod his head towards her in silent reply before finally saying, "Solidarity." Alfred looked at the both of them. She was sure that he too could see her discomfort and it made want to slap herself to keep from tugging on the layer of lace on her dress one more time. But then he smiled at her and walked away. Whatever previous thoughts of unease over her attire were soon forgotten after that and before long she found herself too caught up in watching the socialites of Gotham mingle in front of her. Most of them wearing outfits and jewelry that were so far beyond her definition of ridiculous in terms of pricing that she found it to be pointless to be worried over her own appearance.

So as she continued to watch the wealthiest of Gotham's citizens before her she couldn't help but laugh at Dick's running commentary. For the last twenty minutes the two had spent their time talking about the various guests in attendance. Their people watching leading to outlandish stories and gossip that sounded so absurd that there had to have been some grain of truth in them.

"You two are simply adorable," said a voice from behind them. Bab's turned around to see a woman dressed in a long silk black dress. Her short black hair styled in a fashion that made Barbara think of classic starlets of yesteryears.

"What?" Asked Barbara.

The woman gave the two of them a sweetly devious look. "I was unaware you had a girlfriend Richard. You two make a lovely couple."

"We are not a couple," Dick replied unaware of the fact that Barbara was doing her best to hide the fact that the woman's comment had caught her off guard. A slight blush had already begun to creep up on her checks as he said those words. The very words that helped to push Bab's into a startling realization. A realization that made her mentally slap herself as she thought how could I be so blind. Her anger over her friends comments at the mall and her uncalled for resentment of the new girl at school all pointed to one thing. She was jealous and her jealousy meant one thing: she liked him.

The women smiled at her and then winked."My mistake," she said as she took her leave and walked over to Mr. Wayne with an almost feline grace.

Oh my god Barbara further thought. Even this woman knows and she had only just met her like five seconds ago. How transparent am I? She looked at her friend who was still watching the woman as she talked to his guardian. He didn't seem to have noticed her reaction to the question and she sighed in relief at the chance to keep the subject off of them. "Um what's her deal?"

"Trouble."

**Gotham Academy **

**October 10th, 12:55 EDT**

Just another fun filled day at school thought Bab's as she clicked the lock in place on her locker door. She usually never waited until the end of lunch to gather her things but today was one of those days in which she didn't have Dick to discuss 4th period with. He was sick or had gone on another one of his 'trips' she assumed. Either way he wasn't here and she had spent her whole lunch doing what he probably would have been doing. She worked on her homework. It was fairly easy to finish and it left her plenty of time to eat her lunch and play a few games on her computer. All in all her day today had been a very quiet one.

As she was leaving her locker something caught her attention. A loud thump could be heard echoing from down the hall directly to her left. What was that she thought upon hearing it again. She followed after the sound and stopped short upon finding its source. Her heart sped up and her fists clench in anger over the sight before her. Three larger boys were towering over another smaller student. His back pressed firmly against the lockers that he had been previously shoved into.

"Leave him alone," she warned as she ran up to the group. The three bullies looked at her in shock before a devilish grin spread among them.

"What are you gonna do If don't," said the larger boy who was obviously the leader of this little crew. He carried himself with an air of superiority that seemed to embolden the other two with him.

"I said leave him alone."

"This isn't any of your business," he sneered. "Why don't you just go back to class before you get hurt."

"Before I get hurt?" She asked skeptically as her anger began to build.

"This is a bit out of your league Red."

And that was the proverbial straw that broke the camels back. It was bad enough that her own family had constantly been telling her what she could and could not do, but this… This was not going to happen. Not while she was there to do something about it.

She studied the scene before her. Her mind running through a variety of different scenarios that could possibly happen if she went with one course of action over the other. Option one basically was to yell for a teacher. That was out of the question as none were as far as she could tell nearby. Option two was to stay and make sure that nothing stupid further happened. Though judging by the looks passing between the group in front of her that most likely wasn't going to happen. Either way this wasn't going to end pretty.

"Kid when I say run," she said to the smaller boy who was looking at her through shocked eyes upon realizing what it was she was about to do.

"What?" Asked the older boy with a laugh who was still unaware of what she had planned.

The two locked eyes. A tangible tension building in the air when suddenly it snapped. "Run," she yelled as she swung her backpack around and threw it. The object flew across the short distance impacting its target with enough force to send him tumbling back. Barbara was only peripherally aware of the small figure sprinting away as she danced around the two remaining boys.

Both of them trying to land a punch on a target that refused to remain still. She knew her only way to win this was to keep moving. What she may have lacked in brawn strength she knew she could inevitably make up for in movement. Gymnastics was all about moving and using your forward momentum she thought as she sidestepped another blow causing the boy to throw his fist into the wall. He screamed out in pain before she spun around last second and jumped to the side again. The other boy barreled past her last location and ran straight into the other causing the two of them to collide with the wall.

Bab's smiled at her handiwork until she heard the snarl from behind her. She pivoted around just in time and leaned back as far as she could to dodge another hit. "Stupid girl."

"Look who's calling who stupid," she said as she continued to dance around the larger boy's hits. He'd tire out before she ever would. Though the thought did occur to her that ending this battle sooner rather then later would probably be in her best interests. She surveyed the scene before her. The larger boy was beyond furious. His face beat red and his breathing labored as he charged at her again.

Two can play that game she thought as she too ran at him. She watched the way he began to recoil his arm for another strike when she quickly veered off to his left and pushed off the ground. Her left foot impacting high up on the wall before she thrust off of it using her forward momentum to grab the boy by his shoulder and twist him around. A move that not only disorientated him but also caused him to crash land on the floor. Seconds later Barbara was on him. His arm twisted in her grasp and her knee firmly planted into his back. Oh how she wished her father could have seen this. Here she was, his sweet fragile little girl, taking on three larger opponents in a fight that she had pretty much just won. "You were saying before about this being out of my league?" She asked as he struggled against her. "I was thinking I'm out of yours."

In the corner of her eye she saw movement. She turned in time to see one of the other boys come running at her when an object went flying through the air and nailed the boy in the face. She watched as he tumbled to the ground and rolled around in pain. The reason for his distress, an apple.

"That had to hurt," cooed a voice that belonged to a blonde haired girl who circled around her. Bab's and the girl locked eyes before finally the sounds of heavy footfalls made themselves known.

It wasn't long until everyone had ended up in the principles office. The three bullies now sporting a variety of injuries ranging from bruises to a broken hand, to a painful looking black eye were all situated in separate rooms. While outside in the waiting room, the blonde who Barbara now recognized as the girl that Dick had taken a picture with was impatiently tapping her fingers across the arm of her chair.

The sound of which was further irritating her as she had just endured a verbal beat down that left her feeling upset and useless. Why did everyone think she couldn't handle herself when she in fact did handle the situation. She was quick and efficient, all harm caused by the bullies themselves rather then by herself. Sure she may have thrown her backpack and hit someone with it but if anything she was using what she had to her advantage. She was smart. She was capable. She was so much more then what anyone believed her to be.

"I had him," Bab's said.

The blonde looked at her. "Sure you did."

"I did."

"Not from where I was standing."

Barbara narrowed her eyes at the response, "Is that so?"

"Yes, and next time why don't you leave the fighting to someone more capable."

Now she was mad. "What like you?" She spat out as the topic the two were broaching was one in which Bab's found infuriating. Who gives this girl the right to pass judgment on me she thought.

"I did take him didn't I?" Questioned the blonde who leaned forward in her chair. Her tone taking on more of an edge that went par for par with Barbara's anger.

"Only after I had pinned their leader. And what makes you more qualified then me? What gives you the right to fight back more than me?"

"I was only trying to help you," the blonde incredulously answered back. "Geez. Next time I'll look the other way."

Bab's sighed in annoyance before asking, "Why didn't you?"

The other girl sat back in her chair and gave her a look that made Barbara realize the error in her misplaced anger. "Because it wouldn't have been the right thing to do."

Bab's let the words sink in as the two sat in silence. Had that not been the very reason why she had intervened in the first place? The other girl was only trying to help her and here she was stewing away like an idiot. Had the roles been reversed she would have done the exact same thing. She sighed again, this time not in anger but in an attempt to focus her mind and let her weariness wash away. "Thank you," she finally said.

The blonde gave her an empathetic look before finally saying, "No problem."

* * *

**Once again if there are any questions out there please feel free to send them my way and always PLEASE REVIEW! Encourage me to write. Your reviews seriously make my whole day and they continue to push me to write faster. Which is something we're both going to probably be needing now that Batman Arkham City is coming out tomorrow. I'll do my best to try and divide my time evenly between the two, but as I said before your reviews have the outstanding ability to guilt trip me each day I don't post a new chapter.**

**So please, for me, just click on that lovely little blue button at the bottom of this screen again. You know you want to. **

**Also the episode Revelation was freaking awesome. Robin's one line after he blew up Ivy's master plant was seriously awesome.**

**PS. If there are any mistakes please forgive me but I am currently beta-less at the moment. If there is anyone out there who would like to be my beta send me a message.**

**Thank you!**


	7. The Truth Hurts

**Hello. Wow it has been a long time since I have been on here with anything new to post... I'm not gonna lie, an apology definitely doesn't cover for my absence from this story. All I can say is that life had a nasty way of finding me and that along the way my muse for this story sort of disappeared. I'm trying to find it again and I hope with the new episode I'll be able to get it back. I miss this story and I miss writing for Dick and Bab's. **

**Anyways this chapter was kind of hard for me to write. It was a necessary evil, though altogether one I didn't enjoy writing, but it needed to happen. Like the other chapters before this one, this chapter moves around quite a bit. I'm trying to move the story faster towards that prologue but as stated previously certain things need to happen before we get there. **

**I want to thank anyone who is still reading this. I also really want to thank everyone who left me reviews. It does mean a lot to me. Plus recently they forced me to finish writing this one chapter and hopefully with your help I'll be able to finish the others. As always if you any questions please send them my way. I love explaining my madness. Also REVIEW! My muse is out there somewhere and hopefully you guys can help me get it back.**

**********Note: This chapter takes place during and after Humanity.**

**********Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, Robin, Barbara Gordon, or anyone else who may appear in this story who isn't one of my creations. Shaun is mine though. Yay! However, it would be incredibly cool if I did own these great characters. And I am most definitely not getting paid for this... However a payment in reviews would be absolutely awesome. I know you're out there.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**(The Truth Hurts)**

**Gordon Residence**

**October 10th, 17:13 EDT**

The sounds of footsteps thundered up the stairs and across the hall before finally ending with the ear-splitting crack of a door slamming shut. Within the room its occupant paced back and fourth. Her anger tearing her to pieces as she silently raged against the invisible cage drawing ever smaller around her. She felt trapped.

Why she thought. Why did he always have to me feel like this? She hated it. Hated the feeling of these walls around her suddenly collapsing in and knowing that no matter what she did there was no way out. There was no escape. There was never any escaping.

Bab's looked around her room, desperate for anything to make this paralyzing feeling to go away. She needed something, anything, and when her eyes feel upon the small black object charging on her desk she practically jumped. Her hands frantically pulled the charging cable away as she spun around and dialed the only number she thought could help set her free. She called Dick.

It didn't ring like it usually did. There was no waiting for the hopeful answer of a friendly voice to make all her problems go away. All there was for her was the cold automated voice and a beep telling her that it was time to leave a message. She hung up and tried again. The result of which produced the same outcome.

No not now she thought as she bit her lip in an attempt to keep them from trembling. She never liked being like this. She always kept her emotions buried and hidden away. Even in the privacy of her own room she hated to let her emotions get the better of her. Yet, right here and now, the reflection staring back at her from her mirror was one that made her feel every bit the pathetic weakling that he thought her to be.

Why? Why does he think I'm so weak? So incapable?

It hurt so much knowing that her father thought so little of her when all she did was try to be someone whom she thought he would be proud of. She helped that kid. She saved him and instead of getting her father's approval all she got was another round of why she shouldn't be the hero. He told her that what she did was wrong. That she should have gotten a teacher instead of putting herself in harms way. It wasn't your place he said and when she tried to explain that she only did what he taught her to do he yelled. He told her that she heard wrong if she thought that was the answer.

Bab's felt a familiar flash of anger wash over her as she lived the whole argument over again. The tears now rolling down her cheeks were not ones of disappointment but of anger. I was right she told herself. She repeated it over and over again like a mantra as she continued to hit the redial button on her phone.

I was right. I did the right thing. No matter what he says I did the right thing she fumed. They had 'the argument' all over again. The argument that has been a common occurrence in her household since her father discovered that she never outgrew her desire to be a hero like her favorite detective, like her father. She wanted to help people. She wanted to make a difference in the lives of others. She wanted to be more then what was currently expected of her.

She could still recall the day that her father found out about her want to be just like him. She had just come back from career day at school. The binder in her hands stuffed full of pamphlets on different careers in law enforcement. She was so enthusiastic and overjoyed at the prospect of finally finding her calling. Bab's remembered telling her mom in the kitchen that she wanted to be a detective. That she had a plan to go to school to study law and computer programing so that one day she could apply to be a police officer. Even now the words like father like daughter played through her head. It was never so clear before that moment just how much her mother's words rung true. She was exactly like him. She was courageous, smart, confident, and most of all stubborn. It made her so proud to hear those words that she knew without a doubt that this was who she wanted to be. She had no idea that on that same day the great divide between her father and herself would form because of this.

They were all gathered at the table for dinner. Bab's was still wearing the same smile that she had on her face when she arrived home from school. Her world at that moment felt so complete. Some people she thought go their whole lives without knowing what their true calling in life is. She though, she knew what she wanted and she knew without a doubt that she could get there too.

The moment her father asked her how her day at school was, Bab's was practically bouncing up and down in her seat due to excitement. She happily told him of career day and of all the new and exciting career opportunities that she had learned about. He seemed happy and she felt ecstatic, little did she know that her next words were going to bring about such turmoil. "I want to be a cop," she happily exclaimed.

What followed after that statement, was silence. Barbara remembered her father looking so serious all of sudden. He didn't move. He didn't speak. All he did was look as his food and remained completely quiet. At the moment she wondered what was wrong and even asked him if he was ok.

His answer came after a minute more of silence. "No."

"No what?"

"No. There will not be another cop in this family," he coldly stated.

Barbara remembered feeling so crushed upon hearing his words. She thought that this would make him happy. She thought that this would make him proud of her. "Why?"

He looked her straight in the eyes. His expression cold and his words tinted with an aggravation that she felt that she didn't deserve. "I did not work this hard for my daughter to become just another beat cop."

"I want to be a detective. I want to be like you."

"You wouldn't even meet the basic requirements."

Barbara felt disappointment and most of all a prevailing sense of anger building within her. "You don't know that," she angrily snapped back out of desperation.

"Jim?" Her mother calmly asked in what Bab's was sure was her attempt to calm them both down. She always was the voice of reason among them.

"No."

"Dad," she said again. Her voice wavering ever so slightly as she fought hard to bottle the emotions she was sure was soon to burst from her. She didn't want him to see her like this. She didn't want him to see her crumple to pieces. She watched him for what felt like an eternity. His cold blue eyes staring right through her and she stared back at him with such a ferocity that she was sure any other would tremble to behold such a sight.

"I said no," he finished and she stormed out of the room. Just like she did ten minutes ago when she bolted upstairs and slammed her door shut. There was no escaping this vicious cycle is there she thought as she continued to hear the beep telling her to leave a message. She hung up and felt her anger turn once again back to misery. Her only chance away from this wasn't coming. She was alone.

"I did the right thing," Bab's said feeling crushed. She only tried to do what her father had taught her. From a young age he always tried to instill a sense of right and wrong in his children and she knew without a doubt that what she did was right. So why didn't he see it like that? Why did he have to berate me at every turn? Why did it still have to hurt?

"I did the right thing," she said again. "I did the right thing."

**Belle Reve**

**October 10th, 18:42 EDT**

The Boy Wonder trailed along behind the rest of the team as they left the infamous prison. All the answers they could have possibly hoped for served up in the most unusual manner; a forced confession. Zatanna really did have an ace up her sleeve. Her incantation forcing the reveal of T.O. Morrow's location from Professor Ivo was something that surprised even him. And that is saying something.

Better yet he couldn't believe that Zatanna may actually like him. He thought he had acted like a complete moron in front of her when he introduced himself. He was rarely ever at a loss for words but with her he actually stumbled. He, the teen sidekick to the Dark Knight and the ever-loquacious beater of Gotham's criminal underworld, was tripping over his own words. To say it best he was definitely feeling the aster. He briefly found himself wondering what else it was she could possibly do when the holographic computer on his wrist pinged.

Robin deftly moved through the new set of information appearing before him. On his holographic screen he saw various news reports, police A.P.B.'s, and even a brief message from Black Canary asking them to report in. He nearly laughed at that one. By now she had to be aware of the fact that they weren't doing what they said they said they were doing. She was going to be pissed. However it was none of the above that was responsible for the sudden feeling of dread that beset him.

On the bottom right hand corner of his virtual display screen a small icon continued to make its presence known. It was not apart of the normal updates that he would continuously get while out in the field. It was not a message being sent to him via the Bat-Computer or any other approved line that the league normally operated on. It was from a different source altogether. It was from his personal forwarding system.

It was one of the few secrets that he went through painstaking measures to ensure that Batman would never discover, as he was sure that he would not approve. It posed too much of a risk. It held the potential to be the downfall of them both and Robin knew this. The icon on his screen was alerting him to new messages from his own private line. A secure server, with the facade of obtaining and calculating new statistic and information, whose real purpose was to transmit data pertaining to his civilian life. It was a major rule breaker of galactic proportions. It went against every rule of survival that the Bats had taught him when he donned the mask and become a hero and yet he couldn't bring himself to not install this failsafe program.

When working on the third generation of his holographic computer Robin secretly installed a program meant entirely for emergencies of a different kind. As the Boy Wonder there was no room for Dick Grayson. There was no room for anything even remotely related to his civilian self. It put him at risk. It put Batman at risk. It, as he would later realize, put all those who knew him in danger. He, however, wasn't referring to his friends in the league. He was referring to all those who knew him as Dick Grayson. The people that he was forced to distance himself from out of protocol rather than a want to be in no way tied to his other identity.

One cannot turn a blind eye to all those around them or else they risk the chance of losing everything when they are needed the most. It was these very words that plagued him when he debated over whether or not to install this program behind his mentor's back. They were the words of a wise man. They were the words of his father.

Robin could still recall the day he was taught this lesson. It was not a day he was likely to ever forget for he was not referring to when he first heard these words of wisdom. No the day he was referring to was when he truly learned they're meaning. A day that he would never escape as he lost everything that ever meant anything to him on it. Even now it haunted him. The mistake that stalked his dreams and tormented him in his moments of weakness. His father's words were forever seared into his memory out an act that cost him everything. He should have never looked the other way.

It was because of this that the program was born and now out here in the field it was alerting him to the fact that his other self was never that faraway. Robin glanced around at the others. They were nearly at the bio-ship and unaware of the dilemma that was currently presented to him. The message was an alert that was designed to let him know of various different things pertaining to his civilian self. A level one alert had been triggered by several missed phone calls, all of which were originating from one number. A level two alert was then triggered by a message, which was only just received a few seconds ago due to the fact that it was pinged across several different commercial satellites. It was a flaw in the system but it was a necessary evil in order to ensure the integrity of the line. However, that was of little concern to him now as it was this upgraded status that worried him.

He very rarely had any alerts on this line. In fact it was very rare for the Boy Wonder to receive any calls on his civilian phone. A notion that troubled him further more as he saw the frequency of the calls and the secondary alert. That level of his program had to this day never been triggered before thus causing an uneasy feeling to settle upon him.

Should I check the source he wondered to himself. He wanted to know. He really did, but the rules of the Bat began to make him doubt any further action. There wasn't room for both Dick and Robin. He was one or the other and that was how it had to be. And yet, he couldn't help but think back to why he had created this program in the first place. He had made it for a reason and that reason was to ensure that no one was left out no matter what persona he currently donned. Robin looked up once more to his friends, all of whom seemingly aware of the fact that they're youngest teammate had fallen behind. This is why I made it he reassured himself before hitting the virtual button that called up the information.

The details flashed on his screen for all of a few seconds before Robin was forced to shut it down. "You coming?" Asked Wally with a wide grin. Finally, he had one upped his best friend in the sneaky ninja department.

"Yeah," Robin replied trying his best to not sound as startled as he was. He could not believe that Wally had managed to sneak up on him without his knowing. Maybe this wasn't that good of an idea he briefly thought as he began to make his way to the others. The rules were created for a reason. It was not just for his safety but for everyone else who knew him as well. He wasn't Richard Grayson. He was Robin and that was all that mattered. Wasn't it?

**Gotham Academy**

**October 12th, 7:14 EDT**

Barbara heard him approach her before she even saw him. His steps tentative as he came to stand a little off to her left, just barley within her peripheral vision. He appeared nervous she thought before closing her eyes. "You look tired," she said without turning to look at him.

Dick inwardly cringed upon hearing her speak. There was anger in her words and he knew without a doubt that he was probably the cause of it. "Jet lag," he sheepishly replied back.

"Go somewhere cool?"

"No. Not really," he answered awkwardly doing his best not to fidget. She was definitely angry he thought. Her posture was ridged and her movements were blunt as she continued to shuffle her books in and out of her locker. Not once had she turned to face him since they had started this incredibly curt conversation and now she was freezing him out. He had to fix this. "I'm sorry I didn't call back."

The silence only lasted for another few seconds before she finally spoke up. "Don't be. Ok. You were busy," Bab's seethed as she slammed her locker door shut with enough force to send the sound echoing down the hall. She was angry. She was angry with him and most of all angry at herself for being so dependent on him. He wasn't there she thought. He wasn't there when I needed him. When she needed her friend, her only friend. As sad as it was, he was truly her only friend and he wasn't there for her. It was a fact that only served to turn her anger to sorrow.

"Bab's it's not like that."

"I know," she wearily replied in a desperate attempt to not let her emotions get the better of her. She hated letting others see her so worked up. It made her feel weak. "I really do. It's just…"

"Just what?" Dick asked with a level of sincerity that it caught Barbara off guard.

"It's like your not here," she confessed.

"Well I wasn't," he halfheartedly joked. The response of which earned him an ice-cold glare from his friend's eyes. "Serious conversation. OK."

"What?"

"Something a friend said."

"What friend?"

"You don't know them," he quickly said in an attempt to backpedal. Bab's looked confused at first and then he saw something in her eyes that made him feel entirely too nervous.

"See!"

"No."

"It's like you were never here," she exclaimed suddenly feeling validated by his response. "When you go away. It's like you disappeared. You've fallen off the face of the earth! And when you come back, sometimes, it's like you're a whole different person." She remembered all the times that he would say something that didn't add up. All his faded bruises that he vainly tried to hide with excuses and jokes. The injuries that she knew he had and could see as clear as day in his eyes whenever he did something to aggravate them. His eyes, they were the only way to read him and sometimes what she saw in them made her feel like she was speaking to a stranger.

"I don't," he stumbled with his words unable to speak out of shock. She was beginning to notice he thought. She was beginning to see through the cracks in his disguise. She was beginning to see who he really was and it frightened him to know that she could read him so well. "I'm…"

"Sorry?"

"Well yes. Bab's I…"

"Don't be ok. You have nothing to be sorry for," she dejectedly finished for him. Her drive for truth was gone and its place another feeling altogether threatened to overwhelm her. The play of emotions filtering through Dick's eyes not only made her feel justified in her gain of information but it also made he feel sorry for prying. He was sorry. She could see that now and it made her realize that it was time for her to reel it in. She had to let this to go and move on. At least for now she thought. "It's just… It's just been a long couple of days and I'm sorry that I put this all on you. It was my fault anyways."

Dick sighed in an attempt to ease his rattled nerves. This conversation had been one he had not expected. It left him feeling raw and open but she had at least offered him a way out. "I think I deserved it," he finally admitted.

"You think?" She asked awkwardly. She wanted it to sound like she was joking but in the end it sounded more like a weak excuse.

"I know I did," he honestly replied. He was sorry for not being there and he was sorry to know that it had upset her so much. He had tried not to feel regret about his decision to not call her back that night. He knew he had to maintain the balance. But seeing her now, so hurt and vulnerable, it made him feel guilty. He looked away from her for the first time since this whole conversation had started. Unable to meet her gaze as the consequences of his actions settled in. He had hurt her again he thought. This time tough, he didn't have the loss of his memory to blame. This was all his doing. This was all my fault.

"No," Bab's said upon seeing her friend staring intently at the ground. "You're not the one who was grounded for fighting," she finished in an attempt to move the blame back on her.

He looked up at her now. "I heard about that."

"You did huh?"

"School grapevine," he answered sounding suddenly serious. "News like that travels fast." Barbara smiled at that until he said, "Bab's you could have gotten hurt."

"I didn't."

"That doesn't mean…"

"Mean what?" She snapped. "I did the right thing. I helped that kid."

"There are other ways," he pleaded.

"You weren't there."

"You could have gotten hurt," he said again. There was no fight to his words only a wish for understanding.

"Why does that even matter? Anyone in that kind of situation could have?"

"I know that."

'Then why can't I?" She angrily questioned. Of all people she thought that Dick would at least see things her way and as upset as that made her the look of sympathy on his face forced her to pause. "Dick?"

"I don't want to see you get hurt." He stated again.

Barbara felt all her anger leave upon hearing this. He seemed smaller somehow, more fragile. "Why?" She asked. The sincerity in his voice giving way to a sense of vulnerability that she had rarely ever seen in him. It made her wonder. Did he really care? Did he care about me?

The silence between them wasn't awkward or heavy. It was just an empty divide between them that they didn't know quite how to fill. An unspoken territory that, as of now, neither of them had ever crossed into before. "Your my friend," he finally said. "And besides who else would I have all these fun conservations with?"

His attempt at a joke brought on another silent spell. Dick was still unaware she thought. When he said he cared about her she thought that maybe he saw her in the way that she saw him. For the briefest of moments she allowed herself to think that just maybe he liked her as more then just a friend but then he covered it up. Her hopes were dashed and once again she was forced to push that feeling away. If he didn't see her as anything more then she wouldn't push it. She would play along and be his friend. "There's always Shawn?"

"Shawn?"

"Shawn," she halfheartedly repeated trying vainly to sound like her normally self. She was hurting now but she would not have this on him. This wasn't his fault and it never was. What they had, for lack of a better word, was complicated. And that was something she accepted even if it proved to hurt her.

**Gotham Academy**

**October 12th, 15:56 EDT**

Today definitely hadn't been easy Bab's mentally said to herself while sitting in detention yet again. This was just one of many she had to attend as punishment for fighting. Originally suspension had been considered but once it was noted that she would be unable to train for the upcoming competition they reconsidered. Thus here she was, sitting in detention with several other students waiting for their torment in tedium to begin.

It could be worse she thought as she pulled out one of her notebooks. Bab's, as much as she felt that she didn't belong here, could a least work on something that had been bugging her for a little while now. She studied the compilation of notes laid out on the papers before her. Over the course of several weeks three students from this school had just up and left. Their parents pulling them out of school for no reason and they themselves never setting foot back on campus after what was their last day. These three students didn't transfer to other schools she discovered albeit through a method that would have definitely landed her in hotter water. They just simply left and disappeared. A mystery, that Barbara found quite intriguing as of late. Though, that could be because she had been desperately in need of a new problem to solve. Dick was a mystery to her she thought, but every time she tried to gleam a little more out of him the more it would backfire. She needed another problem to focus on. One that had no ties to her in general and would in no way come back to hurt her.

However all thoughts on her current investigation halted when a certain someone waltzed into the room. "I didn't know that they granted a stay of execution here."

"Family emergency," the Blonde causally replied as she took the empty seat next to Bab's. A skeptical look now plainly visible upon the redhead's face. The blonde shrugged her shoulders in response before continuing to say, "Super Volcano. My family sort of freaked out."

"Who's didn't?"

"I know right?"

Barbara smiled at this. The whole super volcano thing had been big news. The Yellow Stone caldera nearly erupting sent the world into a frenzied panic. Even now there were reports still being aired on the news covering the event. Supposed experts lending their take on the near disaster and end of the world writers talking up the eruption that wasn't anywhere near a VEI 8. "It's kind of getting to the point of being ridiculous around here."

"There are even support groups," the blonde added.

"Really?"

"Yeah, the school psychologist is taking appointments.

"Well that's nothing new."

The blonde smirked. "They're for three weeks from now."

"Wow," said Bab's incredulously as she leaned back in her seat. This school was, as she always knew it to be, completely bonkers sometimes.

"Exactly."

A moment of silence filled the air between them after that as both of teens no longer had anything further to say on the subject. The blonde took the silence as a sign to settle in for the long haul and Bab's was left feeling unsure of where to go with this. This being their first real normal conversation outside of those few heated words they shared in the head administrator's office. Both of them at the time not looking forward to their doom being presented in the form of their parent coming to collect them.

"I'm sorry about before," Bab's finally said. An act of which that only served to garner a puzzled look from the blonde currently seated next to her. "My yelling at you the other day outside the head administrators office."

"That's right," said the blonde nonchalantly. "Water under the bridge."

Barbara smiled at this. She didn't openly apologize to many people but at least the blonde hadn't made this anymore awkward for her. "Barbara Gordon."

"Artemis Crock."

**West Residence**

**October 14th, 17:28 EDT**

Wally tripled checked the locks on his door after completing his surreptitious run around the house to ensure no one else was around. There could be no mistakes he thought. What he was about to do was big and it potentially had the chance of answering a mystery he had been trying to solve for years. For days he had debated what to do and now his curiosity had finally gotten the better of him. He had to know.

He dialed the number on a pre-paid cell phone he had picked before heading to school. He couldn't risk anyone tracing the call back to him as he was afraid. The consequence of this had the potential to be big but the reward also was something he could no longer ignore. For years he had waited for this. The chance slip up of someone he had known for ages had finally occurred.

The phone rang four times before someone picked up. "Gordon residence."

Wally hung up.

* * *

**Phew... Emotional roller-coaster or what? I don't know. As I said it had to happen eventually, even though I wasn't particularly fond of writing it. All friendships have their problems and Dick and Bab's are no exception. Plus everything can't be sunshine and apple pies now can it. :)**

**Anyways this chapter had a whole lot going on in it. Or at least that's how it seemed when I was writing it. My players are are finally nearing their marks for that eventual prologue and I do actually look forward to writing that bit. So once again please review. I know you are out there. I can see when you all visit so please be kind and press that lovely button at the bottom of the page. Your reviews guilt trip me like no other and I mean that in the most positive of ways. **

**Also to anyone out there who is a gamer for the love of all that is right in this world play Batman: Arkham City if you haven't. That game is downright amazing. Plus it had one killer soundtrack. Seriously the Joker's rendition of Only You is downright terrifying.**

**P.S. I don't have a beta yet so please excuse the mistakes that I wasn't able to spot. I think I may have found one. So that's good new right?**


	8. What Do I Stand For? Most Nights

**Hello,**

**Wow, it has certainly been a long time since I've posted anything on here. I'd like to start off by saying I'm sorry for the lack of updating. Apparently I am at the mercy of my muse and she is one fickle pain in the a**. I cannot tell you how many times I started this chapter and then trashed it because it didn't feel right to me. I also spent many hours just glaring at my computer screen because I couldn't find the right words or even make any real progress. To put it bluntly, the whole situation really bugged me. That being said I do absolutely love writing for these two, which could explain my continued want to see this story to its end. We are almost there. There are maybe five or six chapter left.**

**That being said the next chapter is already completed and is in the process of being looked over by my beta, who is awesome! Seriously, I cannot thank you enough. The chapter after that is nearly completed as well, plus my outline has hopefully met its final revision.**

**This chapter was named after the song that reconnected me with my muse for this story. In fact, most of the chapters following this one will be titled the same way as each of them were inspired by certain songs. At the end of the story I'll probably be posting a playlist that consists of all the songs that played a major part in my writing this.**

**Now to questions:**

**1.) Yes I am very aware of Babs history in the comics and that my story does not match up to it. I changed it here to suit my own purpose and needs. My story is AU but I have strived to keep it as close to the show as humanly possible. This will become more apparent in this chapter and the ones that follow.**

**Anyways as I said before, another chapter is in fact completed and I will be posting it next in a week and a half. That being said, if I get at least ten reviews I'll post it in a week instead.**

**I also want to thank anyone who is still reading this. Seriously guys I love you all. I also really want to thank everyone who left me reviews. It does mean a lot to me. Plus they recently forced me to sit down and finish writing this chapter and hopefully with your help I'll be able to finish the others. As always if you have any questions please feel free to send them my way. I love explaining my madness. Also REVIEW! Please, please leave me a review. My muse is here now but I need your help keeping it locked up so it doesn't try and run away again.**

**Note:**** Set before Fail safe, after disordered, and before secrets**.

**************Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, Robin, Barbara Gordon, or anyone else who may appear in this story who isn't one of my creations. Shaun is mine though. Yay! However, it would be incredibly cool if I did own these great characters. And I am most definitely not getting paid for this... However a payment in reviews would be absolutely awesome. I know you're out there.**

_******************NOTE- Set before Failsafe, after disordered, and before secrets.**_

_**************Important Author's Note: This is the final edit of this chapter! **_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**(What Do I Stand For Most Nights I Don't Know Anymore)**

**Gotham City**

**October 15, 12:16 EDT**

_So bored_, thought the teen hidden in shadows. His clothes covered in thorns and dirt. His hair probably sporting a twig or two as the overgrown shrubbery continued to poke his sides every time he so much as moved from the spot he was currently holed up in. It wasn't ideal, but his selection of places to remain completely off the radar was rather limited. It was either be that creepy teen hidden behind the car, or be that creepy teen that just happened to trip and fall into this monstrosity of a bush and forgot to get out. Yep, it definitely wasn't ideal.

Those annoyances aside, his spot under the thorny bush of doom, at least offered the best-concealed view of the residence across the street. The townhouse was a modest looking one. In fact it looked exactly like the others surrounding it and stood out in no way imaginable save for one. This place could possibly be the answer to a riddle Wally had been trying to solve for years and that was something he could not pass up on. He had to see this through even if his mind was already involuntarily listing off reasons why he shouldn't be here, under this bush, in the first place.

Reason number one: Batman. Gotham City was the unspoken domain of one very cranky Dark Knight who the Speedster constantly thought needed some time away from the doom and gloom of his cave. Reason number two: this was Robin's secret to keep. Who was he to go behind his best friend's back and try to figure out who he was outside of the superhero gig. Reason number three being that he had been hiding here in the shadows for what felt like and eternity, getting scratched and poked by thorns with each small movement he made. But most importantly, this was Batman's turf. Really, that last one could not be stressed enough. Thus making the question of should I stay or should I go now really weigh heavily on his mind and now that song was stuck in his head. Could this day get any worse he thought.

Yes it could as an ant bit into his hand before he could swat it away. Wally cursed his luck and was about to get up and leave for the less concealed spot behind the car when his attention snapped forward to the sound of a car stopping in front of the Gordon household. He pressed himself as close to the dirt as possible. His eyes steeled toward the sight before him and then…

"No freaking way."

**Gordon Residence**

**October 19, 17:04 EDT**

Artemis trailed her hand gently across the various objects before her as she walked around the room. She noted all the family photos, trophies, and medals earned through years of training. She even approved of the comics piled up on the dresser before her gaze fell upon an old copy of a book she was well aquatinted with. It was sky blue and on its spine it had a delicate gold border with a pearl white lettering offset with a black trim. Beneath the lettering a small image of a white hare holding a pocket watch was forever immortalized checking the time. She couldn't help the small smile tugging at her lips as she tenderly pulled the book from its spot and held it in her hands. The pages still crisp even though the spine showed signs of usage spanning back years.

"There are a lot of true crime novels," she said as she tucked the book safely back into its spot on the top shelf. _The Adventures of Alice in Wonderland_ stood out in stark comparison to all the other books that surround it.

Babs chuckled from her spot at the desk, her laptop resting on her lap as she continued to type. Her desk covered in a sea of paperwork that had an odd sense of order to it. "Funny you would say that. Dick… Well he said the exact same thing once."

_Trouble in paradise_ thought Artemis as she noticed the slight pause when Babs said the boy's name. She even stopped typing for a moment. It was only for a mere second but, to the trained eye, it was more then enough information to know that her new friend was struggling. _I wonder what happened_, the archer mentally asked herself. The two seemed close. Attached at the hip in most cases. In fact, one could hardly be seen without the other. Which is saying something, since Artemis hardly had contact with the other but even she knew that the two were close nonetheless. "So why am I here again?"

"I told you I need a second opinion," Barbara said as she spun her chair away from the desk to face her guest. "A set of fresh eyes and all that."

"But why me? What, your boyfriend couldn't help?" asked Artemis as she leaned on the bookshelf, her gaze fixed squarely on her new friend.

Babs nervously laughed in response to that last question. "He's not my boyfriend," she stated as she glared back. The printout held out for Artemis to take.

The blonde archer noted the challenge in Babs's response and steeled her gaze. The room now quiet as the two waited to see who would break first.

"Will you just take it already?" Babs asked in annoyance.

"I don't know. Who am I to get involved in a lovers quarrel, anyway?"

"It's not a lovers quarrel," declared Babs as she waved the papers again.

"Seems like it to me."

"It is not!"

"Then what is it?" asked Artemis. _Now we're getting somewhere_ she thought as she watched Babs recoil from the question. The girl's shoulders drooped as she lowered her hand. The printout now held loosely at her side.

"It's…" Babs faltered for a moment. Her irritation at Artemis melting away as her mind shifted focus. For the briefest of seconds the blonde could see a hint of sadness in the girl's eyes before she went on to say, "He hasn't been around lately."

"Ok? So he's taken a few days off. What of it?"

Babs sighed at the question. Her eyes cast downward as she thought about her friend. "When he is around it's been…" She paused as she tried to think of the best way to say what was on her mind.

"He hasn't been the same lately."

Artemis's expression softened at that. Her whole demeanor changing as she watched Barbara struggle with her words over the concern for her not-boyfriend. She could still clearly recall the hyper teen that unexpectedly took a picture with her on her first day of school. The comment he made ringing in her ears as he said they would be laughing about this later before he ran off with a knowing smirk plastered all over his face. The other times when she had seen Barbara and him walking down the halls as they headed to their next class, or when he would randomly wave at her when he saw her. "How so?"

"He's changed."

"Maybe he was having an off day," offered Artemis as she watched Barbara close her laptop.

"No it's more then that. He… He seemed broken. Lost even."

"Ok maybe it was a really off day."

"I don't think so. No, something happened," replied Babs confidently. Her blue eyes finally locking on Artemis as she looked up. "I just don't know what."

"Have you tried asking him?"

Babs sighed. The truth was she was deeply worried about Dick. He had withdrawn into himself again and as much as she wanted to know why he was so upset, she was also terrified of the fact that he may try to lock her out again. She knew she shouldn't be afraid to ask him what's wrong. He had proven that before, but the truth was, she wasn't sure how. She had few friends growing up and situations like these tended to make her, well, awkward. Emotional reassurances weren't her strong suit. It always felt forced or non-convincing and in most cases she tended to avoid these kinds of situations. "I tried but… It's not important right now and either way we'll work it out. We always do. So will you help me now?"

Artemis looked at the printout now being held in front of her. The look on Barbara's face begging her to let the subject drop and she did. She got all the info she wanted. "Ok," she said as she took the packet. "Show me what you got?"

For five agonizing minutes Barbara watched as Artemis flipped through the printout before finally settling on the first page; the over view. She watched as the blonde read without so much of an indication of what she was thinking; the sound of Babs's fingers, impatiently tapping on her laptop growing louder and louder with each passing second. "Well?"

"It's definitely something."

"'Something' like I'm on to something?" Inquired Babs with a hopeful tone. She was really hoping that she was onto something and not just grasping at straws. The information was there, she mentally scolded herself so stop freaking out.

"Something like this is all circumstantial at best."

"That's not quite what I wanted to hear," her tone now carrying a hint of disappointment.

"It's an interesting tale," Artemis casually remarked.

"Still not what I wanted to hear."

"Hey, I only read the spark notes version here on the first page. Which, by the way, is incredibly thorough."

Barbara dismissively waved her hand and sarcastically said, "thanks."

"No really. This…" Replied Artemis as she pointed to the printout held in her other hand, "is impressive."

"I sense a 'but' coming."

"_But_, give me some time to go over this," Artemis answered back as she stepped away from her spot by the bookshelf. "And I'll tell you if you got something."

"Fine," said Barbara as she watched Artemis grab her bag and head for the door. "But do you have to go. You really are welcome to stay here for dinner.

"Yeah. Got some things to do before I head home."

"My mother will be so disappointed," mocked Babs as she opened her laptop again and began to work.

Artemis smiled at that as she thought of her own mother and how she would feel if she were in a similar situation. Then she stopped at the door. She probably shouldn't say anything but… "Talk to him," she said as she slung her bag over her shoulder. She heard Barbara stop typing and knew she had her full attention. "He could probably use a friend right about now," she finished and then walked away leaving Babs to stare after the vacant spot she had once been standing in.

**Wayne Manor**

**October 21, 14: 55 EDT**

The lone figure sat by the large window. His legs pulled up to his chest as his head rested upon his crossed arms. A sad look plainly written across his face as he continued to stare out at the dark clouds overhead. Small drops of rain softly pelted the glass as heard the door to his room slowly open. He didn't need to turn to see who was standing in his doorway, as her reflection was already clearly visible in the glass.

"Hey, stranger," she said shyly.

Dick continued to stare out at the storm clouds brewing outside before softly saying, "Hi."

Babs sighed. She was here for a reason she mentally told herself as she closed the door behind her. Her hands now fidgeting with the hem of her scarf before she clasped them behind her back in an effort to hide her nervous habit. "Alfred said it would be ok if I came over," Babs replied as she studied the desolate boy in front of her. "And he said there would be cookies."

Dick didn't say anything at her lame attempt to lighten the mood. He didn't even turn to look at her. In fact, he seemed to have pulled further away from her, if that were even possible since he hadn't moved. Everything about him seemed wrong, broken even.

She had noticed all the signs but until now she hadn't realized just how lost he truly was. She watched as a flash of lightening chased away the shadows from his face and for the first time saw the depth of the sorrows that plagued him. The pain in his eyes haunted her and, for just a moment, stopped her cold in her tracks. _How could I ever hope to fix this_, she thought. The face reflected in the glass tore her apart and now she was here to what? Make everything better? How? She didn't know what to do. She didn't even know where to begin. This was way beyond her ability to fix and just when her internal rant was about to turn to panic she heard him sigh.

It was enough to stop her internal meltdown. Dick sounded so defeated and in that moment she realized that this wasn't about her. Her fears, her agony over not knowing what to do, they were all so insignificant. She didn't have to know how to fix this; all that mattered was that she tried. Babs squared her shoulders and took a deep breath. She would be here for him no matter what.

She moved to sit beside him on the windowsill. The two of them sitting in silence, until at last, she finally spoke up. "I don't know what happened. I don't even know if you want me to be here," she said looking at her friend, "but I want you to know that I am here."

He looked at her then, and for the first time she truly saw a part of him break. Whatever had been troubling him was bubbling just below the surface now and she could see that clear as day. She looked him in the eyes and said "I'm here," and whatever emotional walls he had built around himself collapsed as he pulled her close and hugged her.

If she didn't know what to do before she definitely didn't know what to do now. In all the time that they had been friends they had never shared this level of contact before. It shocked Babs to her core and for a second caught her completely off guard. They were the best of friends, but even this was new territory for them. No matter how much she knew about Dick, there was always a guarded side to him that she rarely ever glimpsed. It was what made him so appealing to her. He was a mystery that was wrapped in a steel box that was locked with enough charm and wit to throw anybody off the scent of what lay broken inside. And though she was finally seeing what lay on the other side, it broke her heart to see her friend in such despair.

She held onto to him and patted his back as Dick silently worked through whatever it was that was tearing him about. No words were spoken. They didn't need to be. Babs just hoped that it would be enough.

Unbeknownst to the two in the room Alfred looked on from the door and then slowly closed it in hopes of not interrupting the two. He placed the tray of cookies on the cabinet by Master Richard's door and then walked away with the knowledge that his charge was finally getting the help he needed.

**Gotham City**

**October 28, 17: 13 EDT**

The large, locked gate loomed before her. It's overly complicated metalwork painted gold in an attempt to add to the illusion of grandeur that this upscale apartment building represented. Beyond the gate and through the thick plate of glass that is a revolving door, the blonde archer could not see any further into the building. Its overly prestigious halls designed to be a secret to all those outside the gate.

Lives of luxury just beyond ones reach, behind a faux golden gate designed to keep all others out. _What a joke_ thought Artemis as she stepped away from the door and moved towards the intercom. Her eyes scanning over all the unlisted numbers beside the call button until she found the apartment number she was looking for. 2512.

She rang it once, twice, three times and no one responded. She then began to impatiently hit the intercom button over and over again until finally someone answered. "What do you want?"

"Hello," Artemis said in a tersely sweet voice in an attempt to hide the annoyance that was boiling just beneath it. "Can I speak to Taylor?"

"No."

Security? Really? She tilted her head slightly to the left and looked up at the security camera facing down at her. "Am I talking to the Daven's now?" She questioned

The intercom buzzed to life again. "No and go away."

"Can I at least speak to her parents?"

"No!" The voice said before the intercom shut off.

Artemis rolled her eyes and hit the buzzer again. Ugh. _I'm only trying to help_ she thought. "Hello?" She called out angrily. "Hello?" No one answered her and she felt a nearly undeniable need to beat the intercom into tiny unrecognizable pieces but refrained.

She lowered her head and clenched her fists in frustration before sharply turning on her heels to leave. The archer's blonde ponytail whipping out behind her. "Thanks for nothing," she curtly replied to no one as she hit the sidewalk and began to walk away.

Strike number two she mentally chided herself. I couldn't even make it past security this time. Though to be fair at least that meant that the Daven's were still there, even if they were paying security to keep people away. Her first stop had been a complete and utter waste of her time. The Porter family had long since vacated the premise of their estate and apparently told no one that they were leaving. Even the house staff had no idea of what was going on.

Something was definitely amiss here. All the things she had seen so far indicated that everything Babs suspected might in fact be true. The missing and unreachable families, the additional security, all of it added up. The most crucial piece of evidence of all though was the financial records.

All the families withdrew large amounts of cash from their banks. Banks being plural, as all three families pulled money from as many as two or three banks in an effort to keep the amount of money below a number that would draw any unwanted attention from the authorities. Not to mention the fact that the money trail seemed to basically just disappear after that.

Barbara really did her homework. To say, at the very least, the archer was very impressed at how thorough her friend was. Some of this information was beyond the normal reach of the average person, making what Babs did to be considered morally grey. The packet of circumstantial evidence wasn't so circumstantial when all pieces were laid out together in one coherent thought.

_Someone is extorting money from these families_ thought Artemis as she pressed the button for the crosswalk. The intersection beside her buzzed with traffic as she waited her turn to cross. She felt her phone vibrate in her coat pocket.

The chilled October air; gently blew through her hair as she reached for her phone. The device, now cold to the touch showed a text message from Babs asking her where she was. Artemis smirked and then looked at the time on her phone. She was running late.

On my way she typed as she walked across the street and headed for the train station.

**Gotham Academy**

**October 28, 17: 38 EDT**

One Train and two busses later Artemis arrived at the school sponsored Halloween Fair. The whole field behind the school turned into a spooky black and white steam punk themed carnival. Dark red and purple balloons littered every gothic light post. Old-fashioned carts and shops were filled with a variety of candies and chocolate goods as robot statues guarded over the whole affair. A flash of green light, briefly lighting their eyes at fifteen second intervals to lend a more life like appearance to them.

The guardians as they were deemed were certainly creepy she thought as she walked past one standing guard by the entrance to the midway. Carnival games lined up the main walkway as she continued on towards the rides at the back. The black Ferris wheel looming in the distance as she spotted a familiar figure walking away from one of the food carts.

"Thought you were real clever with that whole 'we'll be laughing about this later' joke didn't you?" asked Artemis as she came to a stop behind the boy. His slicked back hair completely unruffled by the slight breeze as his red scarf stood out in stark contrast to his all black attire.

Dick smiled and said, "Yep."

"Unbelievable," answered the blonde. Of all the people and of all the schools, she had to go to the one where someone actually knew her alter ego. Then a thought occurred to her. "Does Wally know?"

"No."

"Oh this is good," she replied with a mischievous grin. Her hands clasped together as she thought about all the possibilities. She knew something Wally didn't. Something that she knew he had been dying to figure out.

"I wouldn't say anything if I were you," he said with an almost singsong voice.

"Why's that?"

Dick gave her a serious look and nonchalantly replied, "The whole s.e.c.r.e.t. i.d.e.n.t.i.t.y. thing aside, we'd both never hear the end of it."

Artemis opened her mouth to say something but then stopped. He was right. They would never hear the end of it. "Good point," she reluctantly conceded.

They both stood there in silence after that. Neither moving as they silently observed their classmates. The sweet smells of delectable goodies wafting up into the air as the breeze carried them across the whole carnival. The sounds of screams and laughter rising and falling as the music faded, to then only be replaced by another enchantingly creepy tune. Nearby one of the guardian robots seemingly sprang to life as its eyes flashed an eerie electric green before fading back to black.

To any and all those around them, the tall blonde and the raven-haired boy stood out for no reason. Their pervious conversation completely unnoticed by all their fellow classmates as the world moved on around them until finally she spoke up. "Does he know?"

He smiled at that. He was wondering how long it would take her to make that particular connection. "Its a definite possibility," he answered knowing exactly who she was referring to.

"And he's cool with this?" She asked while gesturing to him and then to herself.

"I don't think he'd put us in the same school if he wasn't. We're both not…"

"That stupid," She finished realizing the implications of what Dick was saying. The Bat knew. He knew all along.

Dick held the bag in his hands out to Artemis. "Kettle corn?" He offered as he smirked at the dumbfound expression on her face.

She took a handful and simply said, "Wow."

"Welcome to my world," he casually replied as he took a bite of his kettle corn.

Dick couldn't help but grin at the continued shock that was still apparent on his friend's face. It was one thing to know that Batman was seemingly all-knowing but it was another to have first hand experience of the world's greatest detective's skills in action.

It was then that Dick became aware of the figure approaching them through the sea of moving people. Her red hair trailing behind her as she gracefully cut her way through the crowd.

"You made it," stated Babs enthusiastically.

"Yep." Artemis replied a little too quickly as she looked from Dick to Babs. An act, that earned them both a curious look from Barbara.

"Do you two know each other?"

"Nope," the two heroes chorused as they innocently looked back at the redhead intently studying them.

Babs raised an eyebrow at their unified response. Her skepticism clearly visible until her phone chirped causing her to turn and look towards the Ferris wheel. Standing in the distance by the loading platform was Shawn, his diminutive figure nearly hidden by the line of people zigzagging around the ride. "Ok," Babs doubtfully drawled out before revealing a string of tickets in her hand. "Our ride is waiting."

The three of them made there way over to Shawn at the head of the line. He nodded to Dick who smiled back in acknowledgement, while Artemis earned a guarded glare from the boy who was looking her over. "Hey," she said in a friendly gesture as she watched the silent exchange between the three friends. The small kid with the thin rimmed glasses looked to Dick and Babs. They both titled their heads towards Artemis and gave a reassuring smile to him before he finally nodded at her. His hard look dissolving away instantly.

Artemis turned to look at Babs, who simply shrugged and mouthed, "This is Shawn" in response before she followed Dick up onto the platform.

Dick waved from his seat with a wide grin at the sight of Artemis standing next to Shawn as Babs and his capsule lifted up into the air. The tall blonde towered over the cooper haired boy as they waited for their turn to be seated. An irritated look in her eyes as she watched them climb higher and higher.

The climb to the top was slow, but peaceful. The nighttime sky streaked with grey clouds as the light from the moon occasionally peaked through them.

Dick offered his bag of kettle corn to Babs as he continued to stare ahead of them. She smiled and took a handful before slowly eating them one at a time. The silence between them was completely comfortable as they enjoyed the view of the city skyline off in the distance. Everything is as it should be he thought as he felt the corners of his lips turn upwards.

He looked over at Babs for the first time since they boarded the Ferris wheel and felt completely at ease. She really was a great friend he thought. "Thank you," he said causing her to turn and look at him. A look of uncertainty crossing her features before he went on to say, "for before."

Barbara's expression softened as she bumped her shoulder into his. "What are friends for?"

He smiled at that and then looked away. If he was going to say it then now was as good a time as any he thought. He braced himself. Took a deep breath and then exhaled. "I know I'm not always around," Dick said. "And that sometimes I'm a little…"

"Secretive," she added.

Dick stopped at that. He looked at her and then ducked his head, a slight smirk on his face. "Not what I was going to say but that too."

"Don't forget complicated," she jokingly stated.

"Seriously?"

"Honest opinion?"

"Absolutely not," he laughed as she chuckled to his response. Sometimes, this thing between them was so easy he thought as he watched the way her smile lit up her whole face. Her ice blue eyes dancing in the twinkling lights provided by the ride as they finally came to a stop.

When their laughter subsided another easy silence filled the air around them as they looked out into the distance. Far off, the city lights of Gotham illuminated the night sky.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked after a few minutes.

From the corner of her eyes she saw his shoulders slump and his head lower at her words and instantly regretted it. Maybe she should have just let it be she thought. But before she could say anything else he spoke up.

"I," he sighed and lifted his head. A determined look in his eyes as he placed the bag of kettle corn at his side and then let his arms come to rest on top of the safety bar. "Have you ever wanted something so badly," He said quietly before stopping. He glanced down and then steeled his gaze on the horizon. "Something that you lived for and expected to be yours and when you finally got it, it wasn't at all what you'd thought it would be."

Babs looked at him and simply answered, "Yes."

"I always thought… No, I knew that this was what I wanted but now…" He closed his eyes and exhaled. "I don't think I can take it," he dejectedly added. "Its not me and it never was. Does that make any kind of sense?"

"It makes perfect sense," she sincerely replied as she watched him nod his head and give a sad smile. His whole posture relaxing as if a heavy burden had been lifted from off of him.

Babs leaned forward and lightly gripped the safety bar as she too faced the city before them. Among the numerous lights that lit up the city one in particular stood out. It was a beacon that blazed in the night sky as a single symbol in its center stood out to call forth a figure of hope in this city of crime.

She closed her eyes and hoped for her father's safety when she felt a gloved hand cover her own and give a little squeeze. Babs stared down at their joined hands and then looked forward with a smile.

In the next capsule Artemis and Shawn sat in complete silence. Shawn typed on his phone, while Artemis tapped her fingers on the safety bar in front of them. "So…" She said as she tried to lighten the mood.

"Just so you know," Shawn interrupted. "Nothing is going to happen here."

Artemis gave him a quizzical look and then smiled, "You're a strange kid you know that?"

* * *

**Yay! You made it to the end of this chapter. Thank you so much for reading this again.**

**Anyways I really loved the idea of Babs and Artemis being friends. That being said, I really really love the idea of Babs, Artemis, and Dick being friends which continues to put this story further into AU territory. The scene with Babs and Artemis in this chapter was so much fun to write. I love writing for these two. Also It gave me the chance to incorporate something that I have had to endure several times due to my older brother. A large portion of that scene was an interrogation or what my brother likes to refer to as a soft interrogation. I feel Artemis would be very skilled in this due to her background and that even though Babs is the daughter of a cop she would occasionally let herself get caught unaware in one.**

**Now the episodes Failsafe and Disordered really appealed to me, especially because of the impact it had on Robin. I mean that was the start of his breaking away from the Dark Knight. His revelation in that episode had to have had a powerful impact on him before. I mean, he sent his friends to their deaths. That has to mess you up in some way and thats why I wanted to focus heavily on the time before his confession to Black Canary.**

**Also to Wally looking to discover Robin's identity, I knew ahead of time that I wanted to cover my own take on that. I now know that Robin told Wally early on in the YJ comics. A good friend of mine was brilliant enough to buy me the whole series and I was like well its a good thing my story is already Au. LOL.**

**PS. Beta you are awesome! Thank you so much.**

**PSS. PLEASE REVIEW! Drop me a line. Anything. I miss getting your reviews. Plus I really want to crack 100 reviews in a story just once. I really, really, do. REVIEW! **

**Thank you!**


	9. When All Is Lost Hope Still Remains

**Hello again,**

**So, here we are at a week and a half and here is my next update. I made it! Yes! (Happy dance time!) **

**Anyways, I'll keep this short and just say thank you! Beta, you know who you are and you are awesome. Thank you so much for going over this and helping me out. Now to the two reviewers who were kind of enough to leave me a review: THANK YOU! Your reviews made my whole day. **

**The next chapter will hopefully be up in two weeks. Three weeks at the most. I had some unexpected visits from family this past week and well I pretty much got my computer smacked out of my hands every time I attempted to write something. That being said, I will do my best to get the next chapter posted as soon as possible. **

**************Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, Robin, Barbara Gordon, Artemis, or anyone else who may appear in this story who isn't one of my creations. Shawn is mine though. Yay! However, it would be incredibly cool if I did own these great characters. And I am most definitely not getting paid for this... However a payment in reviews would be absolutely awesome. I know you're out there. Please review.**

_******************NOTE- Set after during Misplaced, before Coldhearted, after Image, Agendas, and Insecurity, and during Performance.**_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**(When all is lost. Hope still remains.)**

**Mount Justice**

**November 5, 19:36EDT**

"We need to talk," said Wally completely serious as he came to a stop in front of Robin.

The Boy Wonder gave him a curious look and then said, "Kinda in the middle of something," before moving past him. His arm held out in front of him as he typed on his holo-computer.

"Its kinda important."

"Can't it wait? Batman expects this to be done before M'gann…"

"I know," Wally blurted out.

Robin stopped. His head tilted slightly to the right as he asked, "Know what?"

"I know," Wally said again trying vainly to convey his meaning without actually saying it. His arms exasperatedly hanging out by his sides as he sighed. Robin had to know. The weight of the world felt like it had been resting on his shoulders and now he finally got the words out.

There, he said it. This secret, keeping it bottled up, was literally driving him mad and now after finally saying it he expected relief. The truth was he was far from it.

Robin's computer snapped off as he turned around to face him. His friend entirely too silent as he stared him down from his spot a here few feet away. "Wow, you're either taking this really well, or really bad," stated Wally, his voice carrying a nervous tinge to it as he awaited his friend's response. None came and KF began to seriously get frustrated. "Dude, say something or I'm freaking out."

"How?" Robin asked after another silent pause. His voice cold and guarded. His eyes narrowed behind his glasses with a look that could almost match the Dark Knight's in its intimidation factor if Wally could actually see it.

"How what?" Asked Wally, clearly confused by his friend's behavior. Was he upset? Angry? Yeah, he was probably angry he thought.

"How?"

"That how?" The speedster nervously questioned while pointing to nothing in particularly.

"Yes."

Wally nearly flinched at his friend's response. It was practically a growl. Yep. He's definitely angry. "Phone number."

Phone number? How did… Robin's confusion came to a roaring halt in his head. His eyes widened as he remembered the alert on his holo-computer. Outside Belle Reve, before heading to Yellow Stone, he had checked the emergency alert. KF had snuck up on him that night. He must have seen the message. But how did…

"Clearly you are baffled by my super detective skills…"

"You traced the number." Robin said more to himself then to Wally. His mind running different scenarios on how this could have happened, the phone number wasn't enough. There had to be more. There was no way the number attached to the alert would have led to him.

"Well not so much." Wally nervously added. "I called it."

"You called it?"

KF weakly laughed at that and said, "Then I maybe staked out a house for a couple of days."

Robin's eyes narrowed to stilts upon hearing his friend's response. He was there. He was at Babs's house. Wally went to Babs's house and staked it out.

"Maybe two days," KF hesitantly corrected after seeing Robin's silent reaction to what he had said. His truthful admission earning not only a hard angry stare but also clenched fists and a stiffened posture from his best pal. Ok, best pal may not be the correct term anymore. "There's no digging myself out of this is there?" He pleaded.

That's still not enough. "How?" Robin asked again.

"I saw you. You came to the house. I took a picture of the car and well, Google did the rest."

_Google? I was figured out with the aid of Google_, the Boy Wonder thought. _Seriously?_ He felt his anger giving way to irritation as he took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. The speedster practically said it all in one breath and that had caught his attention. Wally seemed truly upset by this.

He should be upset he thought. I should be upset and yet… Robin eyed his friend. Wally was nearly rocking back and forth in an effort to stand still. The look of utter desperation, written plainly across the speedster's face as he awaited his answer was laughable.

Google… Robin could hardly believe it. It was so supremely simple and stupid and yet Wally had figured it out based on a simple search of a license plate number. Every press hound and celebrity stalker knew that that car belonged to the one and only Bruce Wayne, and Wally had to use Google to figure it out.

Robin shook his head as a slight smile spread upon his face. He could hardly believe it. Wally had figured it out and maybe… Just maybe, that was for the best.

"What" Wally asked completely thrown off by Robin's reaction. One minute he looked entirely ready to bite his head off and now… He was smiling? What gives?

Robin chuckled and simply said, "Took you long enough," before walking away.

"Seriously?" KF questioned, completely shocked by the turn of events. Seriously? What just happened?

"Great detective skills there KF," Robin lightheartedly called back.

"Wait. What? I'm lost."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Robin jokingly stated as he mentally counted down his friend's next question. Three… Two... One.

"Dude, does this mean we're cool?" Wally asked as he ran up to him. Robin just smiled and continued on walking.

A few minutes later the two arrived at the hanger just as the Bioship pulled in. Robin nodded his head at Batman, silently telling him that his task had been completed as he too stood by waiting for the Bioship to finish docking.

"Did you get everything?" The Dark Knight asked as M'gann and Connor walked out of the ship.

"Everything on your list Batman. Plus groceries," she replied as she telekinetically lowered the boxes to the ground.

Wally ran up and excitedly asked, "Cookies Fixes?"

"Snicker doodles."

He grinned at her answer, quite happy with her response. "Babe, you rock my world."

Meanwhile Robin began helping Kaldur sort through the supplies when he heard a box crash to the ground.

**Gotham Academy**

**November 5, 22:07EDT**

Babs quickly glanced around her. The small group of children sitting in front of her still eagerly listening to her every word as she read to them a story of love everlasting, heroes, and magic. Behind her, Bette was holding a teddy bear out to a toddler as two small babies slept soundly beside her.

They had been doing this all night. The two of them keeping watch over the children in their care as some of the other kids continued to look for others in need of help.

Breaking in to the school had been fairly easy. Barbara was well aware of the fact that her dad would not have been pleased knowing that she had picked the locks, but given the circumstances, what she was doing was of far greater good. They were rescuing kids in need. It took a little work to get everything in motion but once they were moving the group here at Gotham Academy had rescued dozens of small children.

Bette, herself, and some of the other girls kept an eye out on their charges while others went out to help those they could find. They started out with a few kids from the very beginning. Babs had her little brother, and Bette had brought a baby and little girl whom she had found crying in the apartment next door to hers. Shawn arrived with a small group of children in tow. All of them being kids he had found on his way to the school.

Together they reached out to friends and other students and decided that Gotham Academy would be their base of operations. Shawn manned a hive of computers in the back that Babs had assisted him in setting up. His task was to reach out to others over the net. To find their location and assist them if they were in need of help. He also kept in touch with some of the other local schools, creating forward operating bases in an effort to cut travel distance down.

It was all hard work but Babs felt that together they were making a difference and saving lives. She took one last look at the small group gathered around her before glancing back down at the book in her hands. "Since the invention of the kiss, there have been five kisses rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one," she paused for effect as she let her words sink in. "Left them all behind. The end."

Silence momentarily fell over the group before the boy sitting in back wearing a red sweatshirt said, "Ewww. What is with all the kissing?"

"I think its romantic," commented the girl sitting beside him. Her juice box firmly held in hand as she took one final sip.

"Do they live happily ever after?" Asked the little blonde girl sitting in front.

Babs smiled at the girl's question before finally saying, "They did and now its time to go to bed little ones."

"Do we have to?"

"Yeah?" chimed in the girl to the right of Babs, her words barely comprehendible as she tried vainly to stifle her yawn.

"I'm afraid so," she sweetly answered. "Now come on. Its time for sleep." Barbara stood up from her spot and took some of the blankets that Bette was offering. Together the two of them tucked everyone in and gathered up all the empty juice boxes and candy wrappers from around the area.

Just as Babs was about to pick up one last stray wrapper, the little girl who had been previously eating her candy one small bite at a time asked, "Will my mommy and daddy be back?"

Babs leaned down and softly replied, "They will. We have just have to believe. Now go to sleep." She tucked the girl in one last time before heading over to the trash.

"You sound so sure," Bette whispered from her seat as she watched the children from afar.

"About what?"

"About everyone coming back?" Bette said as she turned to look at Babs who finally took a seat beside the blonde.

Babs sighed and looked over at the sleeping children in her care. "I have to be," she softly added. "It's about hope."

Bette looked at her for a long few seconds. She wanted to believe that everything would work itself out. That everything would be ok and yet, in the blink of an eye the world had changed. They were doing good work, but was it really enough she thought. Was it ever going to be enough in the grand scale of what they were facing? The blonde had her doubts and now she was doing her best to fight it back down. "Yeah. You're right," she paused as a dark thought entered her mind. "How many did we lose tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

"All these kids we've found in car wrecks or left alone at home, how many of them did we lose before we could get to them? Before anyone could get to them?"

Barbara didn't know what to say to that. It was true, no matter how many kids they managed to find, there would always be one out there that they didn't. It was something that she hadn't forgotten about. There was always someone out there in the end. No matter how hard they all tried, the number of lives lost tonight would be great. They had found so many kids in precarious situations already and that was just within the area of their homes and the school. What of the kids who were in the air at the time of the event? What of the kids on the many roads, or out at sea, or out in the countryside? What happened to them?

Babs shook her head. Wondering about these things would do them no good. She had to be strong. The others had to be strong for those of them that needed them for support and guidance. "We do what we can Bette."

"But what if it's not enough?"

"It probably isn't," Babs solemnly added. "But, what matters is that we tried. And that is all anyone can ask."

Bette looked at Babs for a long time. She was right. All that mattered was that they tried and that in itself was more then enough to help her overcome any lingering doubts about what they were doing. She leaned back in her chair and held her head high as she too took up watch over the children.

After a few minutes of silence Bette noticed Barbara checking her phone again. The redhead had been periodically checking it. "Did you reach your friends?"

"No."

"Oh. I'm…"

"They're fine," she said confidently. "I'm sure of it."

Babs looked up from her phone and watched Shawn from across the way. Beside him, her brother was passed out from all his earlier efforts of trying to help out. She smiled at the sight of them both, and secretly hoped that Dick and Artemis were ok wherever they were at.

She put her phone away and told herself that the event would pass. Everything was going to be ok because somewhere out there a group of heroes was working on righting this world full of wrongs.

**Wayne Manor**

**December 5, 19:08EST**

She kissed me he thought. Zatanna had kissed me. Well she kissed me on the cheek but still. He could hardly believe it. He was just minding his own business and then… There she was and she kissed me. Wow. Definitely feeling the aster.

Dick knew he should be angry with Wally for telling Zatanna that today was his birthday. He had no right to go around telling anyone that little bit of information and yet… Was he angry? No. Was he irritated? Maybe, but now he didn't even think he could be bothered about it. She kissed me he thought again.

"Earth to Dick," Babs laughed as she noticed the far off look in his eyes and the goofy smile he was currently sporting.

Dick felt his cheeks redden at her remark and ducked his head. He knew his efforts were in vain when he saw her laugh even harder.

"So," he said in an attempt to recover from his earlier embarrassment.

"So," she said in a singsong manner. Her voice teasing and yet completely non-antagonizing as she continued her survey of the room, "Go somewhere good?"

"Maybe, though I'm certainly not telling you."

Barbara smiled at his answer. She always did love their banter she thought as she eyed the decorations, the gifts, and all the cards. One card in particular caught her attention. It was elaborately designed and full of vibrant colors. At its heart an elephant stood upright; a circus tent looming behind it.

She gently picked it up and held it. The card felt heavy to her. It wasn't due to the rich card stock that it was made from she thought. No, the card's weight came from only one side. She opened it up and froze. Her heart nearly stopping as she gazed upon the photo held inside.

Held securely in place was a black and white photograph. Its edges slightly frayed and the borders once white, now, a slight shade of beige. The picture itself spoke of a time long since passed. At its focus, a small raven-haired boy sat smiling atop an elephant. His tiny hand waving to the camera as his eyes looked off to something or someone off in the distance. Beside him a man in a top hat held an apple out in his hand to the elephant that was just about ready to snatch the apple from his grasp.

To Babs, this picture was simply stunning. She tenderly ran her fingertips across it, taking in every detail that she could, as she committed it to memory. There are so many secrets she thought, and yet this picture, it was staggeringly true. The boy whom she knew to be so guarded was so unburdened here. There were no secrets yet. There was no hiding behind a carefully crafted mask. The boy was carefree and living a life unmarred by tragedy.

"That one's special," Dick said as he came to a stop beside her. "It's from a dear friend."

She nodded her head and looked at him. "It's beautiful," she replied as she handed it over. She watched as Dick handled the card with the upmost care as he gently placed it back on the mantel. His smile genuine and his eyes, they were so full of joy and love that it made her smile for having seen it.

"Do you miss it?"

"Yes," he replied warmly as he brought his attention back to her. "It's a part of who I am."

She reached for his hand and gave it gentle squeeze, an act that earned another one of his megawatt smiles as he then bumped their shoulders together. The two of them completely oblivious to the world around them as a solitary bell rang throughout the manor.

Outside, Artemis rang the doorbell once more as she waited under the warm sun. The weather had been unseasonably warm the last couple of days, something which was unheard of for this time of the year around Gotham. Her blonde hair gently swaying in the breeze when the door opened a few seconds later.

"Hi," she greeted somewhat awkwardly.

The man in the suit just stared at her before saying, "Welcome to Wayne Manor. Who may I say is…"

"You made it!" She heard a familiar voice interrupt. A second later Dick appeared at the door.

She smiled at his arrival and said, "Invited," as she quickly produced a small card that she waved in front of her.

The man stepped to the side as she walked in and followed after Dick. He led her through the main room and down a series of halls before they arrived at their destination. Inside the room she noticed the large television mounted to the back wall first. Though to be fair the back wall was hardly in existence since the TV nearly covered the whole thing. Nearby, a display case filled with various awards and trophies glowed due to the backtrack lightening softly shining upon it. Across from the case a grand fireplace was covered with cards. The mantle nearly overflowing with the well wishing of others as they filled every available space. Directly to her right was a large table covered in presents. Some of them elaborately decorated while others were so large that they took up space beside it. Finally, her attention fell upon the foosball table at the center of the room.

"Hey," Babs called from her spot at the foosball table. The redhead looked up and smiled before she saw Shawn strike. She scowled at him as she retrieved the ball from her goal. "That's how it's going to be?" She asked.

Shawn just smirked at her. The challenge now accepted.

"This is going to be interesting," Dick remarked from beside her. Artemis looked between the two players. The both of them completely focused in on each other.

"Care to make this interesting?" Barbara asked.

Her opponent eyed her. "How so?"

"Two on two. Winner takes all?

"Two out of three?"

"Fair enough," she accepted.

Artemis just looked on. "Should we be worried?" She asked Dick who was no longer standing beside her. He was already making his way over to Shawn. His expensive suit jacket already off and resting on the couch as he began to roll up his sleeves in preparation of the game ahead. "Or not…" She added.

"I have been waiting for this," Dick stated as he looked over the table at Babs.

"Oh, I bet you have."

"This won't be like last time."

"I would hope not," the redhead replied. "Unless you really wanted me to think you let me win."

"Maybe I did?" He challenged.

"Did you?"

Artemis looked at the both of them. Her friends completely zoned in on each other. "Is this a war or foosball?" She asked.

"Both," the two chorused, each of them eagerly waiting for the game to start.

"Shall we begin?" Dick asked.

Babs smiled and placed the ball on the table. "Show me what you got birthday boy."

And so it began. The games were intense. Each round getting progressively more competitive than the one before it. The first victory went to Dick and Shawn. The two of them, boasting of their easy trick shot that had won them the match. Babs just squared her shoulders and called it a lucky shot in retaliation. The next round went to the girls, who just smiled, and then got back down to business.

Then finally there was only last match to win. The final round was the most challenging. Both sides seemingly matched, as the each team would score one shot and then be countered by the other. Until at last a tie between the two sides had the game going for a good 10 minutes, each side fiercely battling the other. The sound of the ball getting batted around the table echoing harshly throughout the room until finally Artemis moved to hit the ball to the left, and then struck it backwards to Babs who in one swift motion sent it flying through the boys defenses and into the goal.

"Yeah!" The two girls yelled simultaneously.

"No."

"It would appear we lost," Shawn casually replied to his teammate.

Dick just looked at him and deadpanned, "No kidding."

"Well?" The redhead asked. Her eyes focused squarely on her opponent.

Artemis stood back from the table, her heart beating widely as she worked to keep her breathing level. This had to be the most difficult game of Foosball she had ever played. Though to be fair, she was well aware of the fact that the game was really only between two people. "Well what?"

Dick sighed. "I concede. You win," he added as he brushed his hair back out of his face. "But next time we play air hockey."

"Same terms?" Babs teasingly asked.

"Wouldn't want it any other way?"

The blonde looked between the two and then asked Shawn, "Are they always like this?"

The boy nodded his head in answer and then turned his attention to the door as Bruce and Alfred walked in. The two men carrying large pizza boxes in their hands.

Dick could hardly believe what he was seeing. "That cannot be what I think that is?"

Bruce smiled and Alfred looked nonplussed by the boy's question. They knew exactly what he was thinking. That being said, Artemis and Babs had no idea. "What?" They questioned together.

Dick grinned his eyes alight with mirth. "You got delivery?"

"Not quite." Bruce answered.

Alfred placed his box on the table. "Not delivery. Its…"

"Digiorno?"

Babs and Dick turned to Shawn. The small boy's face completely serious in light of his attempt at a joke. "Nice," the pair said together. Both of them pleased with Shawn's reply.

Alfred sighed. "As I was saying Master Richard, It's homemade." He then looked at Shawn. "And it most certainly is not Digiorno."

Babs and Dick just laughed. Artemis herself chuckled at the butler's unruffled answer. She could swear that she just barley saw him roll his eyes at the remark before he then took the box of pizza from Wayne.

Bruce stepped off to the side as Alfred began slicing into the pizza. Each piece perfectly sized and placed on a fine dish plate as he started handing them out.

"I'm surprised you're not in Dhabar?" Dick asked as he stood beside Bruce.

The older man just raised an eyebrow. "It's being covered."

"By who?"

Bruce said nothing.

Dick shrugged at his response and looked at his guests. Barbara had just handed Artemis her plate and then accepted one herself. "You didn't have to, you know?"

Bruce gave the teen a sidelong glance. "I know," he answered. "I wanted to."

"Really?"

"Really." Bruce answered. The corners of his lips turned upwards as the boy quickly turned and hugged him before running off to accept his pizza from Alfred.

**Bruges**

**December 23, 06:55 CET**

The team gathered around in the train car. The group now mulling over the information gleaned from having listened in on Haly and agent Faraday's conversation from earlier.

"So two thieves right?" asked Artemis from within the mental link between the team. Beside her Robin was activating his glove. "The fire-breather and one of the acrobats."

"Dressed in identical clothes," added M'gann.

The holo-computer sprung to life from Robin's glove. "Maybe not just two. Here's the Madrid security footage," He replied as footage from a security camera showed a man bending the security bars over a window using just his bare hands. Seconds later, the display switched to another camera shot of a silhouetted figure walking along a power cable high up in the night sky. "And now Paris."

Red arrow watched the footage with the others. "So the strongman and the clown too. If the entire circus is involved, Haly himself may be the mastermind."

The holo-computer switched off. "You don't know that," Robin defensively countered. Red Arrow looked unfazed by the remark, his chin tilting up as he looked down at the team's youngest member.

"It would explain his lies," M'gann softly added in an attempt to diffuse the hostility between the two.

Robin bolted upright at her words. "I told you to keep an open mind," he yelled before storming out. The door slamming shut behind him.

Artemis watched him leave. She understood his anger, more so than any of the others here. This place was his home. Haly was practically family from what she had learned and yet here they all stood accusing the man without giving him so much of a chance. Robin was right she thought. We should all be keeping an open mind.

The irony of Haly's situation wasn't lost on her. He, a friend to one of their own, was being accused by them without any substantial evidence to back up their claims while they themselves were being held under suspicion. This mission was just another study of their loyalty to this team. A test to see who the traitor really was.

She listened and watched as Red Arrow's lack of trust in the remaining members of the team tore them apart. His suspicions about the mole, and his lack of trust plainly apparent, as he made no effort to hide the real reason for his being here. He trusted none of them and suspected all of them.

It was disheartening to say the least and yet… There was no denying the fact that there was a mole. She knew he distrusted her because of all the lies surrounding her. She knew that he distrusted M'gann and Connor for their recent actions of the last few weeks but did this all warrant the third degree treatment that they were receiving?

The blonde watched as M'gann led Connor out of the room before turning her attention back to their accuser. "None of us are perfect," she spoke aloud, her voice soft and without challenge. "But each of us would give our lives for this team. So try to keep an open mind," she concluded before walking out.

She stepped out into the hallway and leaned beside one of the train car windows. She could feel the cold from outside chilling her bones. Her breath fogging up the glass as she pressed her index finger to its surface; drawing a little frowny-face before wiping it away. None of this was right she thought as she eyed a small figure out in the distance. The falling snow nearly obscuring him from her view. None of this was right and none of it was fair.

It isn't fair he mentally told himself as he walked along the train tracks. Each train car a reminder of his past and what he stood to lose if they didn't clear Haly's name. This was his home. This was once his life. This was all he had left.

Robin stopped. His eyes falling upon the one poster that reminded him so much of all that he had lost: The figures of his family flying through the air forever immortalized in print. He felt his heart seize for the briefest of seconds. His hands beginning to shake as the pain of their loss became very real again. Robin took a deep breath and forced his hands to still. This was all he would allow.

The tragedy of his past was just that; it was in the past. He had cried for them for so long. His tears burning his cheeks as he screamed and yelled at the unfairness of it all. At the time, he could barley remember it. The whole event a blur until his dreams turned into nightmares. His panic stalled his breath as he fought to overcome the pain that engulfed him. He had let it tear him apart and leave him raw as he relived that moment over and over again. He remembered the silence that followed and paralyzed him as he watched them fall. He remembered the scream that shook his very being as he raced to the ground and collapsed beside them. The feeling of warm blood that soaked his clothes as he sat beside his mother's body broken as he cradled her hand in his and sobbed. His voice lost to rage and sorrow as the world he knew ended. Yes, he had cried for them. He had also mourned them too. He had mourned the loss of a life he would never have with them by his side. He had mourned the lost time that was forever denied him. The remaining Grayson's world darkened to the point of suffocation until at last a small light cut through the darkness and set him free. He had been given a purpose. He had found peace.

Robin stared at the poster. The breeze slightly ruffling his hair as he stood before the one symbol that had represented so much despair to him and now… He held strong. The boy wonder no longer felt the unending sorrow that had once occupied his past. No, the last flying Grayson felt a sort of peace. He felt unburdened by it all. The weight of his past no longer seemingly unbearable as his eyes scanned over every inch of that poster. No, he no longer felt burdened by it. In all honesty he felt like he could finally breathe again.

He had overcome so much since that night, which now, when he looked back all he could remember were all the good times they spent together. His father's laughter, his mother's smile, his cousin's teasing, and his aunt and Uncle's love. The last flying Grayson was not alone. He still had them in his memories and they no longer held him down. He could still remember the joy of being in the air with them and learning the routines. His father's encouragement of his training and his mother's joy at seeing him fly through the air for the first time as he caught the trapeze bar. His time spent waiting for his chance to shine in the spotlight along with the rest of his family as he watched them from the best seat in the house. His eyes following them as they gracefully danced in the air. The troupe, his family, they were all the boy wonder could remembered now. The sorrow was still there, but now it no longer ate away at him. He felt free.

A beeping in his ears pulled him out of his memories leaving him momentarily thrown before he regained his bearings, his hand going to his ear as he tapped on the earpiece. "Uh yeah?"

"Dude where are you?" Wally asked.

"Confidential mission," he answered as he took one last at the poster, at his family, and then moved on. "From Batman."

"Wow. You know what I'm doing? Making a bologna sandwich. Kinda like you just did," sarcastically replied KF. His tone made the boy wonder cringe. "I talked to Tornado you guys are not on a mission. Not an official one anyways."

Robin sighed as he continued walking past the train cars. There was no hiding this. He knew Wally would eventually catch on. It was just a matter of time. Might as well come clean he thought. "A friend; Jack Haly…"

"The circus guy?" Wally interrupted. "From your old Flying Grayson days?"

"Yeah. He's implicated in this global crime spree. Someone in the show is dirty. I need to prove old Jack's clean or he might lose the circus."

"Then why not bring me along?" the speedster asked. "I know your back story. I know what that circus means to you. It's where you grew up. It's where you... Lost your…"

Robin stopped at that. "I left you behind because you know my back story," he clarified. He knew his leaving him out hurt his pal but he needed to do this on his own. He didn't want his pity. "I didn't want my best pal questioning my objectivity." He solemnly added, his eyes downcast as he watched the snow fall softly to the ground.

There was silence for a second and then he heard, "Dude. That's what a best pals for." The line going dead as looked up at the poster of Haly's Circus before moving on, the crunch of his steps painfully loud in the silence of the train yards as the snow continued to fall.

"He has a point you know."

Robin stopped. His shoulders slightly slumping forward before he straightened himself out and turned to face the voice. "Would you question my objectivity?"

Artemis stared at him. Robin appeared so small to her and yet he also seemed strong. She knew that what he said wasn't really a question and knows that he knew that. "No," she softly answered because deep down she knew that she wouldn't question his objectivity. The blonde archer knew his past. She knew of all he had faced and the tragedy that he had overcome, but most importantly she knew who he was. That, to her, was all that mattered.

Robin nodded his head, a sad smile appearing on his face as he turned and walked away.

"It doesn't hurt to be a little open minded." She whispered as the snow falling steadily around them as he left her standing before a picture of his family.

**Geneva**

**December 24, 17:02CET**

Diane Danger watched from her spot in the ring. Her bow held loosely by her side as Haly began his announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the farewell performance of the Daring Dangers," he proudly stated.

She watched as the spotlight moved up to the crow's nest. Dan Danger standing up at the top. His head held high as he waved to the crowd. His smile visible even from where she was standing as she watched him soar through the air, the crowd cheering at the final performance of the last flying Grayson.

* * *

**So there was a lot about this chapter that I really liked. First of them being that I got to write a little more about the episodes Misplaced and Performance. Oh my goodness were those two episodes amazing. Misplaced had so many things going for it. I had so many questions while watching it. In fact I'm pretty sure that I annoyed my family when I couldn't stop talking throughout the whole episode. There was so much that was left unanswered though. The loss of life during that whole event had to be great, not to mention the crime rate probably spiking. Then there was Performance and that I have to say was the one episode that I had been waiting for. It was just so well done and that conversation between Robin and Wally was great. And then there was the ending and that made me really happy.**

**The song this chapter was pretty much written to was called Shattered. Its by the group Trading Yesterday and I have to say that it really motivated me while writing the parts during Performance. I highly recommend listening to it while reading that part of this chapter.**

**Anyways, as I said before my story is Au... to an extent. Wally discovering Robin's secret was based on what I had gathered on the show and not on the comics. I only recently got the YJ comics and then it became clear to me that Wally had known for quite some time. That being said, I always wanted to cover that specific event in my own way. As to the birthday scene, I really wanted Shawn there and I couldn't quite figure Bette into the whole scenario properly so I left her out.**

**Thank you for reading this and please review. It would really, really mean a lot to me if you did. So once again, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Right Friends Wrong Places

**Hello**

**Here's the next chapter. I'm sorry that it took so long to post but I got sick and well it wasn't really a good time. I pretty much was reduced to only reading books for entertainment as I had become super sensitive to light during that time. That being said I got a lot of reading done.**

**Anyways, I just want to thank my Beta again and all the awesome people who left me reviews. THANK YOU! You guy and girls all rock.**

**The next chapter will hopefully be up in a few weeks. I wish I could say that it would be up sooner but my time to write is going to be rather limited. That being said, I will do my best to get the next chapter posted as soon as possible. Similar to this chapter, the outline is pretty much done for the next one. I just have fill it out now. However, I hope my making this chapter super long will at least make up for it... So enjoy!**

**************Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, Robin, Barbara Gordon, Artemis, or anyone else who may appear in this story who isn't one of my own creations. Shawn is mine though! That I can claim. Anyways, it would be incredibly cool if I did own these great characters. And I am most definitely not getting paid for this... A payment in reviews would be absolutely lovely. I know you're out there. Please review, or drop me a line if you have a question.**

_******************NOTE- Set during The Usual Suspects, after Auld Acquaintance, and well after that the timeline is officially mine do with as I please! YES!**_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**(All The Right Friends In All The Wrong Places)**

**Mount Justice**

**December 30, 15:51EST**

I can't believe it, the archer thought. The shields, the powers, his father (well his second father), they were all tied to Lex Luther. Superboy was a product of his DNA, just like me.

She looked around at the others. The team still visibly shocked by Superboy's revelation that they all failed to notice her flinch at the mere mention of Santa Prisca. Her hands shook at her sides as she forced them to still, stretching each finger out in an attempt to rid them of the uneasy tremble that plagued each digit. She could not believe that this was happening, and yet, here she was playing the fool when she too was just as guilty.

Her burden, no her sin, was in her blood and, just like Superboy, she was powerless to do anything about it. No matter what I do. No matter what the cause, I will always be judged by the sins of my father, by the sins of my family and for that, they hold me down. That part of her that she fought so hard to conceal would always be there like a black mark. A shame that no amount of good on her part could ever repair as it made her weak. Her secret: a vulnerability that left her open for attack on all sides. An easy target she thought.

Artemis felt her blood boil at the very idea of it. A target? A victim? A liar? She fought hard to stop herself from shaking her head in disgust as she mentally listed off her sins. Yes she was those things and so much more, but her secret, it did not define her. She was a good person. She was a hero. She was a member of a team, for whom she would gladly give her life. No, the archer was not her family and from now on she swore that they would finally be free of them.

She looked at Superboy and understood that her shame was not all consuming. She, like he, could break the bonds and be forever free of this burden. All she needed to do was confess and hope that her team, no her friends, would be as understanding of her plight as she was of his. I am not a product of my DNA she thought. I am not my family and they are not I. They have to see that. They have to… I hope.

The blonde squared her shoulders, took a deep breath, and then blew it out. It was now or never. It was time to come clean. "Uh, listen. Superboy is not the only one suffering from bad DNA," she dejectedly confided. The blonde's head hung low as she turned away from her teammates and walked over to the computer. Her hands shaking again as she entered the names of the three people who, if things went badly, would be her downfall. Slowly, the three images appeared. For a second she hesitated hitting the button that would reveal the identities of her family and felt her shame increase tenfold at her insecurity. It has to be done she whispered and hit enter. "My mother is Huntress, an ex-con. The rest of my family aren't even ex," she sadly admitted. "My dad's Sportsmaster. And he's sending my sister Cheshire to fly me to Santa Prisca too.

"That's why…"

"Yeah," she quickly interrupted unwilling to hear the rest of what Wally was going to say, the sorrow in his voice already almost too much for her to bear. "I was so desperate," she pleaded, "to make sure none of you found out."

"I knew."

Artemis felt her heart stop at his words as she looked up at the team's youngest member. He knew? Robin knew?

"Hey," the boy wonder smiled. "I'm a detective. But it never mattered," he sincerely added as he looked her in the eyes. "You aren't your family. You're one of us."

All her fears and her anxieties over being rejected because of who she was melted away in that instant, she looked at her friends, her teammates, and felt relief as she closed her eyes and sighed. I am not my family she mentally said again and smiled. I am not my family.

When she opened her eyes Robin nodded his head at her. His small gesture, though unnoticed by the others, was something the archer would never forget and would always be thankful for. Beside him, KF was positively beaming. He walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, giving it a light squeeze as she looked at him. "So who's next?" He jokingly asked as surely this day of shocking revelations had to have met its quota.

"I am," a soft voice added.

Wally held up his hands in surrender. His smile fading away as he looked at the solemn looking Martian with shock, "I swear I was kidding."

"Queen Bee has been blackmailing me," she said. "She wants me in Santa Prisca too."

Artemis listened to M'gann's confession and, like before, felt an immense understanding of the situation her friend had found herself in. She was afraid. She was afraid of being rejected not because of who she was, but of what she was. All this time she had been actively hiding her true self from the team because she didn't know if we could accept the truth.

I'm so sorry M'gann the blonde mentally voiced hoping her friend could hear her over the link. When M'gann had transformed in front of them, Artemis immediately felt ashamed by her reaction. Her fear was unfounded and unfair. She's your friend her inner voice berated. She, like Robin and Wally, had stood by your side and had given you the benefit of the doubt for so long and now you're doing the one thing she feared the most.

M'gann please listen to me. I'm so sorry she pleaded over the link as she watched her friend turn away in fear and wrap her arms around herself. This was our entire fault she thought.

The archer held no doubts about that: this was their fault. M'gann would have never been in this situation if she hadn't thought that they would run in fear of her. After all this time and she still felt removed from the group and I did nothing to stop her from pulling away. Artemis remembered how crushed M'gann was after the failed mind-sharing event, her friend hiding her face in her hands while she sobbed from the table beside her, as she did nothing to support her. We did nothing in your moment of need and because of that we let you down.

The memory of Captain Marvel consoling M'gann as the team did nothing but watch burned in the archer's mind. We should have been there for you she thought. We should have done something and for that I'm so sorry. Please, I cannot be the only whose realized this?

"M'gann do we truly seem so shallow?"

Artemis felt her head whip over to Kaldur and in that moment she felt relief. The strength and comfort she had found in Robin only moments before she now saw in the Atlantean. Thank god, she sighed.

"I couldn't take the chance," the Martian sorrowfully answered as her arms tightened around herself. "Being a white Martian among the green on Mars, I endured constant rejection. I couldn't face that from…"

"From me," Superboy concluded.

Artemis watched as Superboy walked up to M'gann and took a hold of her hand. The two said nothing but the deep look of understanding that passed between the couple said everything. He accepted her and for M'gann that meant everything. Artemis knew of the trip to Qurac where the team encountered and saved a woman named Marie Logan and her son Garfield. She knew that while there the team discovered that M'gann's appearance and mannerisms were based on a character from a less than heard of TV show.

The archer had also read about her friend's reveal of her true Martian form while out on the mission. That bit of information though enlightening did not shock her. She had worked alongside the Martian Manhunter occasionally and to find out that M'gann looked just like him was of no real shock. She was still the same person and even though that form had turned out to be just a facade the fact remained the same. M'gann was still her friend and nothing would change that. White or green, M'gann would never face rejection from herself or from the team, for she was one of them and that was all that mattered.

It wasn't long after that that M'gann had transformed back. Her tears were no longer of shame but of joy as they fell from her cheeks. Connor's arms wrapping around her as she sank into his embrace. A bright smile on her face as the weight of her fears finally uplifted as she stood among her friends for the first time and felt unafraid of being rejected.

When the team finally dispersed Artemis stayed behind. I have to know she thought as she eyed Robin typing away on the computer. His back turned to her as she moved to stand beside him. "How long?"

The boy wonder just grinned and said, "After you joined the team."

"Why didn't you say anything?" She asked. He had known for that long and yet he hadn't said a thing. Her mind reeled at the prospect of his knowing and one fact above all others demanded her attention. Red Arrow had been on a witch-hunt this whole time and yet Robin had never once outed her for whom she was. Why?

Robin simply shrugged and said, "You were one of us."

The archer felt her eyes widen at that. The way he said it, he made it sound as if that was all that ever really mattered to him. "But you hardly knew me," the blonde replied. Her voice nearly incredulous as she contemplated what he was saying. How could he have trusted me? He didn't know me and he certainly knew that I was lying about whom I was. So why did he help me?

When she looked at him she immediately turned away and placed her hands on the computer. Her head hung low as she leaned against it. Her shame for having tried to deceive him and the team rearing its head again upon seeing that same look of understanding on his face. "I lied," she whispered. "To you, to the team."

"Hey," he said with such warmth that it caught her off guard. "We all have our secrets," he continued to say as he placed his hand and her arm. She looked up at him then and gave him a look that read somewhere along the lines of seriously?

"Ok, ok," he laughed. "Some of us have more than others, but the point I'm trying to make is that it's about trying to keep an open mind."

The blonde couldn't help but smile at that. It seemed to be a recurring theme between them and oddly enough it was fitting. "Thank you."

"We are who we choose to be Artemis. Who we were before, it doesn't define us," he honestly replied. "You're one of us and you have been for a long time."

**Gotham Academy**

**January 12,12:45 EST**

"Is he doing what I think he's doing?" Asked Artemis as she watched Shawn walk across the courtyard toward a girl they all knew was named Annie. For days Babs and Dick had been trying to convince Shawn to talk to the girl and now it would seem that all their hard effort had paid off.

Babs looked up from her book and upon inspecting the scene before her answered, "I think so."

"Should we be worried?"

"No. I think he's got this," the redhead replied as the two watched Shawn tap the girl on the shoulder. She turned toward him and immediately smiled as her eyes settled on the origami crane the copper-haired boy had presented to her.

Artemis chuckled at the sight. "Wow. Didn't think he had it in him."

"I think he had a little help," Babs jokingly remarked, her head tilting to the right, as she looked straight at Dick who was watching the whole event from his spot beside the pillar. On his face a huge smile could be seen even from where they were sitting.

The blonde felt herself smirk at the sight as she continued to watch the two with interest. Shawn's talk with the girl had apparently gone according to plan, as she laughed at some joke unheard by them all. Her smile lighting up her whole face as she clasped her hands together and leaned forward. Her short dark haired swayed forward as she towered over him. The girl was a good foot and half taller than him but at the moment the look on Shawn's face made him seem infinitely taller. He seemed genuinely happy and that was in itself enough to make Artemis like the girl.

Annie brushed a stray dark hair out of her eyes and accepted the crane before leaving a chaste kiss to Shawn's cheek. The blonde could see from her perch on the table that his ears had turned bright red. "So?" She casually asked as her attention turned to Barbara.

"So what?"

"Have you asked him yet?"

"Asked who?" The red head questioned unenthusiastically, hoping to sound as uninterested as possible while she continued to try and read her book. She knew where this subject was headed and she really didn't want to talk about it.

"Seriously?"

Babs turned the page in her book. She refused to acknowledge whom the blonde was referring to. "I have no idea who you're talking about.

"Black hair. Blue eyes. Good with computers." Artemis listed off as her head tilted up to the sky. The warm rays of the sun shinning down on her as her hair moved gently in the breeze.

"You're going to have to be more specific," Babs calmly remarked.

"You know, trying to change the subject isn't going to make this stop."

Babs looked up from her book. "I'm not…" She stopped. She could practically feel the skeptical look Artemis was giving her. She groaned then, her frustration reaching the tipping point as she closed her book. "No."

"Shocking."

Babs turned and gave Artemis an irritated look. "How about you? Have you asked anyone?" She questioned in a particularly hostile tone.

Artemis just grinned and waved her hand. "Dances aren't really my thing."

"Really? Now that's not shocking," she deadpanned.

"Still trying to change the subject."

"Fine. I haven't. Happy?"

Artemis looked down at her friend from her spot on the tabletop. Her expression losing its smugness as she nonchalantly replied, "I couldn't care either way."

"Then why do you keep bugging me about it if you don't care?"

"Do you?"

"What?" Babs asked in exasperation.

"Care."

Barbara was about to snap back but stopped, the serious intent of her friend's question having caught her completely off guard as she sat there in silence. Do I care she thought? She looked up at her friend and was surprised by what she saw. She looked liked she truly cared. Her expression no longer teasing as it had been just moments before and then she shook her head. "You really got to stop doing that?"

"You still haven't answered my question," the blonde casually pointed out, happy to see that her friend was finally catching on to her ruse.

Babs sighed. "No. I… No," she said weakly shaking her head again.

"So you don't?"

"No."

"Then that's a yes?" The blonde smiled at the intriguing turn the conversation had taken. So maybe she hadn't learned after all, she thought. Babs had once again fallen back into her trap.

Babs's eyes narrowed as she looked back up at Artemis. "No," she quickly stated. Her irritation rising yet again at the joy her friend was having at her benefit. "You know what, I'm not saying anymore."

Artemis just raised a solitary eyebrow in response and silently studied the girl sitting before her. Her friend's annoyance only lending credence to what she had been thinking from the moment she had met the so called duo that was Dick and Babs. "You don't have to," she matter-of-factly stated. "I got all I needed to know."

The silence between the two was practically palpable as Babs's irritation about the conversation and its subject left the air feeling thick as she glared at Artemis who, at the moment, appeared entirely too smug about her little victory. An act that forced Babs to turn away as her anger mounted. She replayed the whole conversation in her head and couldn't believe that she had fallen for it… Again, she might as well add as she thought about it. Of all the people that I had to go and be friends with they just had to be the two most adept at getting under my skin. Babs sighed as her eyes fell upon the very subject of which this conversation was about.

Across the way Dick was adamantly talking to Shawn, probably congratulating him on a job well done, as the boy seemed successful in his venture to ask Annie out to the upcoming school dance. Her normally stoic friend, seemed to be walking on air, or at least to Dick and Babs he was. The small smile on his face and the pink tinged to his cheeks giving the quiet boy an air of life that was hardly ever visible before.

Slowly the redhead exhaled the breath she had been holding as she watched the two. The anger she felt breaking into pieces as she watched them. Her eyes settled on a certain raven-haired boy who had come to mean so much to her over the last several months. Even now after all this time she could still not deny that she did in fact care. Not so much about the dance she mentally corrected even if it would be nice to go for a change. No she cared about him. She cared about their friendship, and she cared about the way that they complemented each other, but most of all she the loved the mystery around him. He was so different from everybody else that it was of no wonder that she had fallen so hard without ever realizing it until it was to late. They were only just what they had always been and she would never risk that. She looked away from him and whispered, "I haven't found the right time."

Artemis gave her a curious look. "I'm sorry what was that?"

"I'm not saying it again."

"Suit your self. Though, if you ask me, now would probably be a good time."

"I'm not listening," Babs said in a singsong voice.

"Point completely missed," the blonde mimicked sarcastically as a devilish smile crept onto her face.

"Good time for what?"

"What?" Babs nearly shouted. Her blue yes glued to the sight of a confused Dick and Shawn who were now standing right behind her.

"What?"

"Ask Babs," answered Artemis with a bemused expression.

Dick looked at her and then down at Babs. Her face stuck somewhere between irritated and embarrassed. Her cheeks flushed pink as she quickly hid her face in her scarf. All that could be seen above the sea green material was her furious ice blue eyes. "I missed something, haven't I?"

Artemis shrugged at his question and simply said, "Nope." Her smug grin directed directly at Babs.

Barbara narrowed her eyes to stilts in response to the blonde and then turned away. Her back turned to all of them as she angrily mumbled into her scarf. "Babs?" He gently asked as he moved to stand right in front of her. His hands buried deep in his pockets as he leaned forward and looked her in the eyes. "Babs?"

She sighed into her scarf. Now or never I suppose she mentally told herself and spoke up. Dick tilted his head at her and she felt herself deflate even more at the thought of having to ask him again. "I was wondering if you wanted to go the dance?"

Dick looked momentarily stunned by her words. "The school dance," he said to be clear.

"Yes."

"With me?"

"Yes." Is that so hard to believe, she thought.

"Is this a date?"

"No!" She said with such force that Dick almost felt the need to laugh. She was so nervous, he thought.

"So its a not a date?"

"Yes."

His face fell at her words. "Then I'm confused."

"What? Why?" She asked. She had not been expecting that. Did he actually think that this was a date? When did this happen, her mind mentally screamed as she studied him.

"Why isn't it a date?" He quipped. His eyes alight with joy at the sight of her confusion, which quickly schooled itself to an almost impassive mask.

"You're joking with me aren't you?"

"Maybe," he laughed as the act earned him a raised eyebrow from his friend. "Ok I was. But in answer to your first question I'd love to go to the dance… With you."

Barbara gave him a skeptical look. "Really?"

"Yes."

Babs smiled at his answer. The school bell ringing in the background as she said, "Its not a date."

"If you say so."

"Its a non- date," she reaffirmed. He just shrugged his shoulders and then offered his hand. Babs took a hold of it and pulled herself up, swinging her backpack over her shoulder as she walked away with him. Her book held securely to her chest as she looked back and waved to her remaining friends.

Artemis watched the two as they disappeared behind a corner. She held out her fist and felt a solid bump as it connected with Shawn's. "Ok. I am impressed," she said to him. Shawn just looked at her and nodded his head. His plan had worked and the two remained completely unaware of their secret scheming.

**Gordon Residence**

**January 22, 18:10 EST**

"Six o'clock."

"Got it."

The room was completely overrun with enemy combatants. Each step taken throughout the facility had led to one bad room after another. Their enemies began to constantly flank them as they proceeded to the rendezvous. The remaining members of their squad already at the breaching point waiting for them.

"Doorway on the left."

"Take it on my count. Three. Two. One," he shouted as he cleared the corner, sweeping the room in one fluid motion as they continued forward.

"Frag out!" The second voice yelled. Behind them the force of the explosion forced their enemy back. The monstrous beasts growled in frustration at the loss. "I'm running out of explosives."

They rounded another corner and stepped into a large cavernous room. Their teammates were already waiting for them at the end of the room as they held off the hordes of attacking monsters in front of a large marble door. "Great."

"Nah. This will be fun."

"Fun?"

"Come on this'll be easy," he confidently answered and barreled forward. Unlike his teammate, who ran with abandon toward the enemy, he moved with purpose. His path led him around the side of the largest group of beasts. He ducked and covered as they came at him. He dodged and attacked, placing explosive charges along the stone columns as he moved. Each one strategically placed in order to maximize the blast.

"Get down!"

He threw himself to the left and rolled. The offending creature having collapsed to the ground beside him with a large gaping hole in it's back. "Time to go!" He called out, jumping to his feet.

"On my way!"

The two ran. Each cutting their enemies down as they raced to the end of the room. The remaining beasts all chasing after them as they converged on the line held by the team.

"Duck and cover!" He commanded as they both scrambled over the line. In his hand a detonator beeped red until his finger flipped the trigger. The small light turning green before the whole room was shrouded in dust and blood. By the time it cleared the whole squad was facing forward.

"That worked?"

"Was there ever a doubt?"

His teammate gave him a skeptical look.

"Commander?"

They both turned to face the others. Their squad looking no worse for wear from what they could see. Behind them the marble doors had been opened. "Time to go," he said as they funneled into the next room. "I need these doors closed!"

Outside the door another swarm of creatures were already charging toward the door. Blasts of fire and acid shot through the room as they neared.

"Sir they won't close."

"Hold the line!"

"You two provide cover fire."

"No!" He yelled.

"What?"

"You'll kill everyone."

"But?"

"Do you want to win this or not?" He asked.

"Fine."

"You, work on closing the doors," he said as he pointed to one squad mate. "You cover the civilians," he ordered the team's heaviest hitter who swung his weapon around and walked off.

"That can't be right."

"Do you want to do this?" He asked.

The other sighed and begrudgingly said, "No."

"Ok then. You. You take alpha squad here and reform the line. Nothing gets past that door. And you, you're coming with us," he finished and then lead his team further into the labyrinth.

"That worked." James Jr. stated.

Dick just gave him a lopsided grin as the stats for the level pulled up on the screen. His characters having leveled up four times as the game listed out his kills, accuracy, and creativity points. Next to his chart, Barbara's little brother's character leveled up one rank. His accuracy rate much lower than that of his own score. That being said, the one thing that mattered the most to him was the completion score in the corner. The score was based on the number of artifacts and data-pads found but also on the your ability to keep all your teammates alive. In this round they had found all available discoverable items and had given out the right orders in order to ensure the lives of their squad.

"Awesome," James Jr. said.

Dick just shrugged his shoulders at the praise. The game had been a fun way to pass the time as he waited. Babs had disappeared upstairs some time ago and he had yet to hear from her. He supposed that at some point he may have to go and rescue her but right now saving the galaxy with her brother seemed more appealing than fending off her mother.

He had been at the Gordon residence for the last couple of hours. His suit already on and amazingly not crinkled as it had been hanging in his school locker all day. The ride home with Babs and her mother had been entertaining. Her mother was constantly telling him stories about her daughter while Babs looked like she was desperately trying to sink into whatever hole that would take her as far away as from this moment. By that time they pulled into the driveway, Babs had bolted out of the car. Leaving her mother to lead him to the living room before she too bolted up the stairs.

It was here where he found her brother playing the game. On his first round through he had only scored a forty seven percent completion rate and Dick couldn't help but give pointers the whole time he tried to play through the next round. Soon enough he had been given a controller and was added into the game. They flew through the levels and James Jr. gained a much-needed boost to his overall numbers as they played.

"I've never had the whole team survive," the younger Gordon said as the front door to the house could faintly be heard opening over the dramatic music from the game.

"I'm not too late am I?" A voiced that belonged to the commissioner asked.

From his spot in the living room Dick could see Mrs. Gordon walk by. The clicking of her heels echoed down the hall as she headed towards the front door. Seconds later she appeared in the doorway and stared at her son. "Ok mister, fun times over."

"Awe… Mom do I have to?" James Jr. whined.

"Yes" she replied. "A deals a deal. You get to play your video games until your father gets home."

"But mom we're saving the galaxy here! I can't quite now." He pleaded. His attention turning to Dick with a look that practically screamed help me out.

Dick looked at the boy then up at his mother and casually added, "The fate of the world is in his hands."

"Well the fate of the world is going to have to wait until after he finishes his homework now come on."

The boy gave a dramatic sigh and reluctantly turned off the game. He stood up from his spot on the couch and headed towards the doorway. His mother ruffled his hair as he walked by. Followed seconds later by Commissioner Gordon walking in. He stopped by his wife and kissed her on the cheek before taking a seat in the lazy-boy chair to the right of Dick.

"Behave." Mrs. Gordon warned as she pointed to her husband, giving him one last firm look before disappearing out of sight.

From that moment on the two sat in silence. It had to have been at least eight minutes since Mrs. Gordon left the room. Meanwhile Dick looked everywhere but at Babs father, who was currently starring at him with such intensity that it made him slightly uncomfortable.

"So this is where we have that really awkward conversation isn't it?" He jokingly asked in an attempt to alleviate the tension in the room.

The elder Gordon's just continued to look at him from over the top of his newspaper. His face impassive as he grumbled, "Mm-huh."

Dick felt his eyebrows move up in response. The Commissioner lifted his chin up slightly as he continued to read his paper. The light provided from the table lamp reflecting off his glasses, making it harder for the teen to read him. He's probably doing that on purpose Dick thought. He could still hardly believe that this was actually happening. On any other night the commissioner would have welcomed him into the house without any of this hostility but now it was different because it was a date. Scratch that, it was not a date he mentally reminded himself. It was a non-date as Babs had repeatedly said to him but apparently her father thought otherwise. Dick shook his head and lightly chuckled at the hilarity that was the situation that he had found himself in before looking away. "Yeah," he drawled out. "This is exactly how awkward I thought it would be."

The commissioner just turned the page of the newspaper he was supposedly reading. His glasses still reflecting the harsh light from off the lamp continued to leave the teen without confirmation that the elder Gordon was glaring daggers at him.

"Dad!" Babs exclaimed as she walked into the room. Her hands busily working to smooth out her wine-red dress as she moved. Her eyes narrowed in on her father as the two stared each other down. "Really?" She asked in such a way that Dick knew that she suspected that he was undergoing another one of her father's silent interrogations.

"I haven't done anything sweetheart." He answered while folding the newspaper shut. He then placed it on the small end table and smiled warmly at the sight of his daughter. "You look beautiful."

Babs's expression softened at that. "Thank you, dad," she replied.

"There you are."

Her mother suddenly appeared in the room. She immediately walked up to her daughter and begun working on her hair. "Will you stand still?" She asked as Babs tried to pull away.

"Its fine."

"Honey. I only want you to look nice for your date."

"Its not a date," Babs corrected in such a way that Dick knew she had been saying that way too often recently, the annoyance in her voice clearly audible as he noticed her father chuckle.

Unseen by her daughter, her mother just rolled her eyes. "Sure it isn't. Now stand still. I'm almost done," she added as she pulled Babs hair back in order to pin it. "Jim, get the camera."

"Mom," Babs whined.

"There. See, was that so bad?"

"I think she looks lovely," Dick answered as he smirked at his friend. Barbara just narrowed her eyes at him and he responded in kind by winking at her.

"Thank you, Richard," her mother said in a pleased tone.

Somewhere further inside the house the commissioner shouted, "Got the camera."

Barbara palmed her face in face in her hands, mentally wishing for something, anything to stop this nightmare from continuing. Dick laughed from his spot on the couch and moved to stand beside her. "Hear that? He's got the camera." He teased.

"I'll get you for this. Do you realize that?" She muttered under her breath as she resurfaced from behind her hands.

Dick just leaned in towards her and grinned. "I wouldn't expect any less."

For a few brief seconds Babs felt it again. Her heart beating faster as she took in just how close he was to her. His smile, it made her feel the familiar flutter of butterflies in her stomach as she eyed him. Maybe a date wouldn't be so bad she thought as the corner of her lips turned upwards and then… A flash interrupted everything.

"Oh that's perfect. Tell me you got it?" Her mother cried.

"Mom?"

"What?" She answered as she looked up from the camera her husband was holding. "Oh my little girl is going to her first dance."

"First dance?"

"Please stop," Barbara begged, unable to look at the teen standing beside her. She just knew that he was having the time of his life watching her squirm.

"I got it!" Her father proudly exclaimed, tilting the camera so that his wife could get a better view of the screen.

Please let this end, Babs thought as her gaze shifted from Dick to her parents and just when she thought that things couldn't get any worse a sole sound became her very salvation. "Oh look at that," she awkwardly chimed in as the doorbell rang once more. "Our ride's here."

"One more picture."

"No time. Got to go," Babs called out to her mother as she grabbed Dick by the hand and led him towards the door. "Mom. Dad. Don't wait up."

Her mother smiled at the pair. "Have a nice date you too."

Barbara sighed. Her shoulders dropping as she stopped just outside the front door. "Its not a date," she maintained in an strained voice.

Her mother just gave her a skeptical look. "Whatever you say, dear," she voiced in a saccharine tone.

Totally feeling the aster Dick thought as he watched Babs shift through a myriad of expressions ranging from embarrassment, to anger, and finally annoyance in the course of a couple seconds. "I'll have her back by 11:00 sir," he said earning him another scathing glare from Commissioner Gordon. Dick swallowed nervously and corrected, "10:00?"

"Be nice," Mrs. Gordon admonished as she playfully smacked her husband's arm.

The commissioner just raised his chin and like before the light reflecting off his glasses made it hard to see that the man was probably still glaring daggers at him. Dick did his best not to fidget and then finally after a few seconds the elder Gordon smiled and waved at his daughter. "Have fun sweetheart."

"Ok," Babs answered as she pulled Dick out the door and then quickly closed it in a manner that was somewhat forceful. "I didn't think that was ever going to end."

Dick just gave her a bemused smile and said, "Wow."

"Don't you say another word," she ordered as she spun on her heels to face him.

The raven-haired teen just chuckled and replied, "After you," as he gestured toward the limo.

Babs rolled her eyes and walked down the steps. Beside the limo, the driver opened up her car door and she stepped inside followed a few seconds later by her non-date date.

**Gotham City**

**January 22, 18:07 EST**

The intercom was shut off and Artemis nearly growled in frustration as she looked through the gate at the high-end townhouse that belonged to the Sharp family. The very family whom she had been trying to speak to for quite some time as they too had vanished from the city nearly three months back. It was only recently that the blonde had become aware of the rumors that they had returned from whatever well paid hole that they had disappeared into.

Ugh. I failed… Again she mentally chastised. This was the third house on the list that Babs had given her and just like the other two she had failed to get any more information about what they suspected was going on.

Artemis turned and walked along the aged stonewall that surrounded the residence. The creeping of vines cascaded down the side as if frozen in mid fall as they clung to the stones. The few stones that were visible had a sort of green tint to them as the years had worn down the barrier to its current state.

As the blonde continued along the wall the wind would occasionally whip dead leaves across her path. The loud sounds of leaves crunching underfoot echoed harshly down the nearly empty street as she walked. The few houses that showed signs of life were visible just barely through the thick cover of trees as the faint warm lights from within shined through their empty branches. Only a scant few held strong against the bitter cold of winter in Gotham. Their leaves no longer vibrant green but instead a faded brown or orange.

Artemis sighed and pulled her grey jacket tighter around herself. Her arms now crossed over her chest in an effort to ward off the winter chill that had settled in her bones. As she continued down the sidewalk she looked up and down the street. Her dark eyes scanned the neighborhood one last time for life before quickly scaling the vine-covered wall in one fluid motion.

When she landed on the other side she made very little noise. Only the crunching of leaves announced her arrival in this back corner of the yard. Crouched down and alert her eyes and ears worked to recon the immediate area. After a few seconds of silence and no signs of anyone or any thing becoming aware of her presence the blonde stood up. Of course, she thought sarcastically as she brushed off her hands. It would be a maze back here.

All around her walls of faded green climbed high into air as she looked for an exit. She kicked the leaves at her feet aside to see a worn path that curved forward into a wall of shrubbery. She followed it forward and was surprised to see that the path continue forward. The sharp degree of the turn had practically made the exit invisible from where she had previously been standing. Ahead of her the path continued forward, twisting, and turning, as it offered up multiple different routes to take. One route opened up into a small pond that was beautifully situated between two large angel statues that faced out towards her. In each angel's right hand hung a golden lantern that shone brightly upon the water creating an almost outwardly scene. At another opening she found a large ornate stone bench that sat alone at its center.

This is going to take forever, the blonde thought as continued to follow what she considered to be the main artery of the maze. Her patience finally wearing thin by the time she heard the sounds of humming from further up ahead. Slowly she followed it around another couple of turns, each step making the sound increase louder and louder until finally she spotted another opening.

Cautiously she made her approach. Her back pressed firmly against the green wall of the maze as she carefully placed each of her steps to ensure that no leaves crunched as she neared the entrance. Artemis slowly edged around the corner. Her head just barley peeking out the other side as she spied the presence of another. Inside the clearing, a girl sat upon an old rope swing that connected to a large oak tree. The girl's back turned away from her as she continued to hum her sad tune completely unaware that she had a visitor. "Mallory?" Artemis asked in a cautious tone. Her voice soft and her posture relaxed in order to make her presence seem less intrusive or threatening.

The girl's head snapped up at the sound of her voice. Her whole body tensing as she turned her head to look over her shoulder. For a brief few seconds Artemis felt relief at her find and then quickly banished them upon seeing the scared green eyes of the frightened teen before her "Go away," Mallory whispered as her head quickly turned away as she faced forward again.

"Mallory I…"

"You're not supposed to be here."

"I know," Artemis calmly replied as she slowly approached the swing. "But…"

"Go. Away," the girl emphasized again. Her voice it was just barley above a whisper as she ducked her head allowing her platinum blonde hair to fall forward to conceal her face.

Artemis sighed as came to a stop to the right of the swing. From her vantage point all she could see of Mallory was the back of her head. "No. Not until we talk."

"Talk?"

"Yes."

Mallory shook her head in response. "I… I can't."

"Why?"

From her position Artemis could clearly see the girl shaking as she held on to the swing. Her timid voice sounding so broken as she said, "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me," offered Artemis sincerely hoping that she did this right. She was never really good at being there for other people, and well she wasn't really open with her own feelings herself so being an emotional shoulder to cry on was definitely not one of her strong suits. Whatever had happened to Mallory, the teen had been left emotionally torn to pieces and the blonde knew that she had to approach this carefully or the girl could completely shut down.

Meanwhile Mallory continued to gaze down as she sat motionlessly on the swing. The breeze gently swaying her hair making what little light offered by the lights embedded in the ground giving it a shimmering appearance. When Artemis moved to stand in front of her she just turned her head to the side and continued to use her hair as a means of hiding her face. "Why do you even care?" She solemnly asked.

Oh crap, she thought. What do I say? "Mallory I… Um," she faltered as her mind tried to come up with anything that would sound like a reasonable answer. "We go to school together. At Gotham Academy," she nervously added feeling the need to smack herself over the lame excuse of a reason that she had just blurted out. Really? That was the best that I could do? Come on get your head in the game.

Mallory blew out a breath and said, "No."

"Please."

The girl continued to look away from the blonde, "I said no." She repeated again. There was an almost worried tinge to her voice. A slight shaking quality that seemed to be building the longer they talked.

Artemis considered reaching out to her but reframed last second. Instead she simply said, "Mallory I just I want to help."

There was silence after that. The pregnant pause in the conversation left Artemis feeling like maybe this hadn't been such a good idea as she watched the girl. She could now visibly see the whites in her hands as she gripped the swing as if her life depended on it. The blonde couldn't help but compare the girl to the leaves she could still see clinging to the old oak tree. At any moment she could just blow away at the slightest shift in the winds and then she spoke.

"Help?" She asked sounding both incredulous and pained. The quiver in her voice becoming more pronounced with each passing second, "You think you can help?"

"Yes."

Mallory shook her head again. "You can't. No one can."

Artemis took another step towards the swing before firmly saying, "I know what happened." It was at those words that Mallory looked up at her. The look on her face nearly made Artemis take a step back as the overall shock of the sight before her rendered her momentarily speechless. Mallory, the once cheerful girl in the yearbook photo Babs had provided for her in the packet, was not the same person sitting here before her. Her long platinum hair had been concealing the extremely taught cheeks and red eyes of a girl that looked haunted. Her face pale and weary, as purple bruises under her eyes made them appear sunken in. How long had she been like this? How long had she been allowed to suffer like this? Artemis took a deep breath and unclenched her fists as she blew out her anger at the sight of what someone had done to this poor girl. She had to know what happened. She had to know how to fix this and with that she decided to lay her cards out on the table. "I know you were taken."

"What?" Mallory cried out.

The look of panic in her green eyes and the way her whole body went rigid at the reveal was the final piece of evidence Artemis needed. The reason why these people where removing so much money so quickly was because their kids had been held as collateral. Babs was right. Kids at Gotham Academy were being taken. "I know your parents paid to get you back."

"How?"

"And I know that you're afraid and that you feel all alone in this but you're not," Artemis answered as Mallory looked up at her. For a few seconds silence passed between them but to Artemis she could clearly see the build of emotions clouding the girl's eyes until finally she broke. Sobs racked her body as she leaned down again to allow her hair to conceal her face. Her hands still gripping the ropes as she shook from waves of despair that had her sent adrift.

"I was leaving a party when they grabbed me…" She said through her tears. "They held me in the dark and I… I was so afraid."

Artemis waited until her sobbing began to stop and then calmly asked, "Did you see who they were?"

"No," answered Mallory who was doing her best to piece herself back together again. Her body was still shaking but her posture seemed more relaxed now as she tried to level out her breathing.

"Did you get an idea of where they took you?"

"No."

"Did you…"

"No! Whatever, you're going to ask its no. Ok?" She finished her voice no longer shaking out of fear but out of rage. She had been held in the dark for so long, both figuratively and literally, and now when presented with the truth of those terrifying days her sorrow turned to anger.

Artemis held her hands up in a placating gesture trying her best to help Mallory quell her anger. "Ok."

Mallory looked up at her. "You know what? I don't think I can talk about this anymore," she practically seethed.

Artemis stepped back. "Mallory."

"Go."

The blonde took another step back, "Anything," she said as she continued to put more distance between them. "Anything you could tell me. Anything at all…"

Mallory shook her head, "Please. Just go."

The silence between them as Mallory glared at Artemis told the blonde that it was over. She stepped back one last time as she looked at the broken girl before her and wished that there were something she could have done to prevent this. We were too late she thought. I was too late. "Ok," she replied as she turned around and began walking away. "Ok, Mallory. I…I know I'm sorry doesn't cut it. Not after what you've been through but I hope you do find what ever peace you it is you're looking for out here."

From over her shoulder she could see the girl's expression begin to change. It was as if the air had been drained out of her as the wind continued to blow her hair across her face. Her eyes darting back and forth before she called out "Stop."

Artemis halted her steps and slowly turned around. The anger in Mallory had gone and it had left her completely fragile. The cracks in her psyche were once more becoming more apparent. "I need to tell you something. Something that I… " She stopped, her voice shaking hard as she fought to gain control.

"Its all right," Artemis gently stated as she walked towards the swing and then leaned down in front of her. The cold emanating off the ground sunk through the denim of her jeans as she listened.

Mallory began to violently shake her head. "No. No you don't understand. It's not alright!" she nearly sobbed. "I wanted to say something. I…I really did. They told me that I shouldn't. That it wasn't safe. But I… I can't take it anymore. I can't!"

Artemis waited as the girl once again began to try and hold off her emotional breakdown. "Tell me," she said as tears began to roll down Mallory's cheeks.

She loudly sniffled. "It wasn't just me," she sorrowfully admitted. "They took others too. They kept us in the dark, waited until our parents paid our ransoms and told us not to say a thing. That we were not to get anyone else involved or they… they would come back," she just barely whispered.

"Mallory I…"

"Stop. I need…" She sighed and then straightened up. "If I don't say this now then I never will and I can't… I can't live with this anymore. If I didn't say anything and something hap…" Mallory stopped and closed her eyes. Her hands finally let go of the swing as they placed them in her lap. Her fingers were interlocking in an effort to find some last reserve of strength. "I'm barely holding it together as it is."

"Ok," Artemis softly answered as she hesitantly placed her hand on Mallory's.

"I heard something. Something I know I wasn't supposed to but I was so tried," she confessed now looking Artemis in the eyes. "I could barley stay awake. And I think they thought I was already out."

Artemis tilted her head to the side as she processed this new information. "They drugged you?"

"I think so."

"What did you hear Mallory?"

Mallory looked down at the hand that rested on her own. "We were practice runs," she said more to herself as an effort to reassure her about what she was about to say.

"What?"

"They were just using us. Getting ready for the main event," she sadly spat out.

Artemis lightly squeezed the girl's hand, "Mallory what did you hear?" She asked again trying to draw the girl's attention back to her.

"We're not who they wanted."

"Who is?" Artemis inquired. She had to know. She was to late to do anything for Mallory or the others but she wouldn't be too late again. She could still save whomever these guys were targeting next and with that last thought Artemis's world came to halting stop as Mallory finally answered her.

"Grayson. They said Grayson."

**Gotham City**

**January 22, 18:33 EST**

"You know you didn't have to get a limo right?" He asked his companion in the seat next to him.

Barbara just gave a small smile as she looked out the tinted car window and said, "I asked you to the dance. Its only fair I provide the ride."

"Still there is like a dozen different cars available at the manor."

"And Alfred would be driving anyone of them wouldn't he?" She countered as she brought her attention back to him.

Dick grinned. "That, you are correct on."

Barbara couldn't help but feel the corner of her own lips pull up higher, "I figured I'd spare you the embarrassment of another round of interrogation."

"You know you're dad really didn't like me tonight," Dick stated as they stopped at a red light. Outside the streets of Gotham were nearly deserted as most people probably felt the need to stay indoors on this cold January evening.

Babs grimaced at the memory of father when she entered the living room earlier. Dick wasn't kidding when he said that her father didn't like him and she knew why. "Yeah I noticed that."

"I think he thinks that this is a date."

"It's not!" She loudly said again. Really how many times do I have to say this, she thought. First there was Dick, and then her mother could not stop talking about her so called date to her father who no matter what she said didn't believe her when she said that Dick was just a friend.

"I know. I know," he surrendered in an effort to not antagonize her, "Its a non-date."

Barbara breathed in a sigh of relief. At least he was finally getting it. "Exactly."

Dick couldn't help but chuckle at that and was rewarded with a perplexed expression as she asked, "What?"

"Its probably a good thing we're not actually dating," He answered with a casual flip of his hand. "Or else he'd really be upset."

Barbara did her best not to cringe as she awkwardly laughed "Yeah."

"Thanks though."

"For what?" She asked.

"For looking out for me."

She smiled at that. Somehow we always come back full circle she thought. "Well someone's got to."

Dick just grinned and then looked out his widow at her remark. We really are something she mentally said to herself as she surreptitiously watched him from the corner of her eye. Again she felt that familiar flutter in her stomach as spied on him, using this silent reprieve to take in his whole appearance for the first time tonight. His outfit was black on black. The only color in his whole ensemble was the vibrant red tie that was tucked securely into his vest and somehow against all reason it made his blue eyes pop even more. She smiled shyly as she began to wonder if somehow this complicated relationship of theirs would ever be simpler and then she noticed him looking at her in the reflection of the window. Crap! Babs quickly turned away and felt her face begin to heat up as pink blossomed across her cheeks. Her hands restlessly sitting in her lap as she awaited whatever remark he was about to throw her way. Instead though, all she got was a wink and then they lapsed back into silence. "Thank you."

"For what?" He inquired as he turned to face her.

"For coming to tonight. With me... To the dance."

Dick gave her a sly smile and leaned in towards her. "You know I meant what I said earlier. You do look lovely."

"You're looking pretty dapper yourself," she replied rising up to his challenge as she too leaned in towards him. Turn about was fair play she thought. Only a few inches separated the two as they looked into each other's eyes. Surprisingly, the moment wasn't in any way awkward. Babs felt a rising of hope in heart and Dick well he couldn't believe that she hadn't pulled back or given him some sarcastic remark. The redhead watched the slightest shift course through his blue orbs. A look almost akin to confusion or even recognition passed within them and then a soft chime caught them both unaware. The two teens leaned away, both of them still unsure of what exactly had transpired when another different tone pierced the tense silence.

"I… I better get that," Babs lamely offered as she quickly looked away from him. In her small clutch bag her phone chimed again as she reached for it. The small electronic device showed a missed call on the front screen. Beside her she noticed that he too was reaching for his phone.

Babs quickly entered her four-digit security number and then ran her finger across the bottom of the glass screen. When the phone unlocked a text message from Artemis popped up: It read urgent. Urgent? Babs mind began to run through a million different scenarios in which this word applied and before she could find out why a flash of light momentary drew her attention up.

The sudden impact sent her slamming against the seatbelt, her body hitting the door before the safety device could lock her into place. Barbara's vision blackened as her head bounced off the glass pane to her right leaving her stunned. The roar of metal bending and crunching left a ringing in her ears. Her chest burned and her head ached as she tried to regain control of her breathing. She quickly began blinking her eyes in an attempt to keep her vision from fading as she vainly tried to focus on the teen sitting to her left. Dick was slumped against his seatbelt. A streak of crimson ran down the side of his face, the source of it hidden somewhere above his hairline.

"Dick," she weakly called. Her voice just barely above a whisper as she reached out to him. Her hand shook as it caught his arm. The fabric twisted in her grip as she pulled on it but it was to no avail. Dick did not stir, his head just lolled to the side.

Please be ok she thought when an unmistakable sound of a gunshot pierced the cold night air. Barbara froze at the sound. Her whole body tensing as she held her breath. Her heart beat wildly out of control as she heard the sounds of movement outside of the car. The heavy fall of footsteps drumming in her ears as the prickling of panic began to take hold within her. She couldn't move. She had to move. Snap out of it her mind yelled as she fought to overcome the encroaching darkness threatening to consume her very being.

"Dick, please," she urgently said again. Blood dripped off his chin and onto his jacket as he sat unmoving beside her. The only sign of life in him was the steady rise and fall of his chest. It was then that Babs saw a dark figure appear beside his door. She tried to scream but before she could a hand covered her mouth. She struggled against him as she felt him pull her towards her own door. She twisted and squirmed as best as she could but the effort was already having an effect on her. The fog around her mind thickened to the point of leaving her weightless in an empty expanse of darkness that slowly crept its way across her vision. Her world finally faded to black as she watched Dick get pulled out of the wreckage and into the night.

**Wayne Manor**

**January 22, 19:02 EST**

A beeping thundered throughout the large dark cavern. Its constant beeping creating an echo that alerted the sole presence in the room that stopped his dusting and looked up to the large monitor before him. The normal soft glow of the screen changed as a map of the grounds appeared before him. A sensor had been tripped and then seconds later a secondary window opened as a closed circuit image showed a figure in the mist moving. Then another light lit up on the map, followed quickly by another.

"Oh my," Alfred said as he quickly retreated up the stairs and out of sight. Behind him, another alert on the screen appeared on the map. Next to it the corresponding window showed a smaller figure running across the grounds. The computer instantly highlighted the object in the intruder's hands. The image enlarging as it scanned over the weapon until finally an image of a bow took center screen. The weapon's handler firing an arrow that instantly stopped one of the intruders before she ran up and kicked him in the face knocking him out cold.

The camera followed the subject across the house grounds, her path weaving across the field until she came upon another figure. It took only seconds for her to bring him down. Her trick arrow exploding in mid-flight before letting loose a net that captured the man. As she ran past him she grabbed another arrow and threw it at the ground beside the net. The instant it struck a green smoke dispersed into the air, rending her target unconscious. "Designation: Artemis B07," the computer sounded.

"Hey," Artemis called out to another figure she spotted out in the mist. He spun around at her voice and faced her. The man's eyes widening from beneath his black mask as he turned to flee, the gun in his hand blindly firing at her as he ran.

"Crap," she said to herself as she gave chase. Beside her the earth would occasionally blast up as a hail of bullets were still fired at her. The man's shot were wildly flying in every which direction as he ran.

Just up ahead another figure appeared in the mist. His silhouette was all she could see of him. And it just keeps on getting better she frustratingly thought as her eyes shifted from the newcomer to the man she was already chasing. Time to make a choice. She pulled up her bow and in one smooth motion had an arrow ready to fire when she heard a familiar voice.

"I wouldn't, if I were you," demanded a man with an English accent. In his hands the archer could see what looked to be a large gun, possibly a rifle.

The intruder stopped in his tracks. His back turned to Artemis as if he had completely forgotten about her in light of the new threat standing before him giving her ample time to sneak up behind him. She tapped him on the shoulder and said, "Hi." Her bow swinging up as it connected solidly with the man's head, cold clocking him.

The intruder flew back upon the hit. His body it impacted the wet earth with a loud thump. Artemis kicked his gun away before lightly prodding the man's side with her boot. He didn't stir. Good.

Artemis looked up to the sound of someone clearing his throat. Slowly he stepped out of the fog and the archer couldn't help but grin at the sight before her. In his hands the gun that he had been holding appeared to actually be some sort of coat rack. She sighed. "Jeeves, we got problems."

Alfred looked at the teen hero and then glanced down at the unconscious masked man. "Follow me," he said before turning away.

* * *

**So this chapter was really long. It originally was two separate chapters but I combined them a long time ago in order to get to that prologue faster, which by the way is just around the corner!(Happy Dance time!) That being said some sections didn't make it through to the final cut which was sad but overall they did not have much of an impact on the story. **

**Now onto the song that inspired this chapter or at least it acted as my muse while I was writing it. The song was called the One Republic Melody by the Royal Sons. I highly recommend checking it out on youtube. **

**Now onto questions:**

**FuzzyBee013:****There was originally a segment dedicated to Babs after performance where she asked Dick where he was for the holidays but sadly I had to drop it in order to move this story forward. As for your other question I would really like to cover all the episodes that were involved in the Invasion storyline but first I would really like to cover what I think happened in those missing five years. So basically what I am saying is that I really am considering a sequel to this story that is all about what happened between seasons 1 and 2.**

**Now back to the YJ comics, if there is any Dick and Babs shippers out there then you need to seriously get your hand on issue #25! Its worth it!**

**And if you are still reading this then you are truly awesome. Thank you so much for sticking with me and this story. I hope to have the next chapter up as soon humanly possible. Also, ****please review. It would really, really mean a lot to me if you did. So once again, PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
